Starstruck
by thefanfictionlibrary
Summary: Girls were starstruck by The Demigods, the most popular boy band there ever was with Percy Jackson (lead singer), Jason Grace (guitarist), Leo Valdez (drummer), and Nico diAngelo (bassist). However, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Calypso Titan, and Thalia Grace weren't phased or impressed at all. What happens when they all meet each other?
1. Friendships and Boy Bands

**Hey there! I love PJO and I just finished BOO! I hope you enjoy this!**

Annabeth's POV

It was beautiful. The golden yellow, faded red, and tinted orange leaves gracefully fell onto my head. The wind slightly tousled my blonde hair, princess curls flying in every direction. I was waiting for my friends, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, and Calypso Titan. We were waiting at our tree, the one in the middle of our neighborhood. I heard soft crunches as I saw the girls coming from every direction.

"Hey Annie!" Thalia waved. Thalia is... peculiar. She's a punk-emoish kinda girl. Black is her favorite color and that's the only color she ever wears. Today, her black hair was spiked up as usual and she was wearing black jeans, black converse, and of course, her _Death to Barbie _shirt. Thalia's a very aggressive girl, kinda like me except I'm more low-key than she is. Basically, no one should try to cross her.

"Don't call me Annie, Thals." I rolled my eyes and heard another sweet voice.

"Hi Beth!" Piper grinned, her smile radiating. Piper is truly beautiful. Not girly beautiful. Just beautiful. She comes from Cherokee origin so her tan is on point and her choppy hair is messy but gorgeous. Piper doesn't want people to know that her dad is Tristan McLean, one of the biggest actors of our generation. To me, Calypso, and Thalia, it doesn't really matter because Mr. McLean is like our dad. Even through his tight schedule, he always tried to fit in some time for Piper and sometimes even for us. Piper herself is also very amiable. She always smiles and she's great at giving advice. Piper also has this talent for sweet-talking people. She's able to convince people to do things with her words which comes in handy a lot.

"It's Annabeth, Pipes!" I groaned, slapping my hand to my forehead.

"Hey there Annabeth!" Calypso gave me one of her famous Calypso hugs that I simply love. When she hugs me, she has a warm embrace that makes you feel loved. Is that weird? Anyways, Calypso has the kindest soul although she can be a bit sassy at times. Her comebacks are almost as good as mine! Not meaning to brag or anything.

"OH CALYPSO YOU BEAUTIFUL SOUL!" I cried, hugging her tightly "APPARENTLY, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAY MY NAME PROPERLY."

"Hush Annabeth," Calypso scolded, "There are people still sleeping!" She quickly scanned the neighborhood making sure no one was going to yell at us through an open window.

"Right, right," I mumbled, letting go of her.

"Ready to go to school?" Piper asked everyone.

"Yup!" Calypso and I said, cheerfully. Thalia just grunted.

"Let's go!" Piper smiled, walking towards school with us trailing along. After a few seconds, Thalia started whining.

"School stinks," she groaned.

"Thalia! School is a magical place where kids like us have a chance to become smarter and get into a-"

"Hey Annabeth," Thalia interrupted.

"Yeah?" I asked questionably.

"Shut up," she said casually.

"Okay." When Thalia says to shut up, you have no other choice but to shut up. I've experienced her wrath. It's no joke.

A few minutes later, we arrived at school. I opened the door and suddenly covered my ears. There were girls scattered in the hallway, screaming, shouting, and giggling. I glanced at Thalia and Piper the look. I knew they understood when I saw Thalia put her two fingers in her mouth, revealing a high-pitched whistle. Calypso, Piper, and I were prepared. We stuffed our fingers into our ears before Thalia broke our eardrums.

"AAHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HECK!"

"MAKE IT STOP!"

Girls were groaning and screaming in pain. Once Thalia ended her whistle, it was five notches quieter, which made it easier for Piper's turn.

"Everybody, please be quiet for a couple minutes!" Piper calmly commanded.

The whole hallway seemed to freeze in a still moment.

"Very nice," Calypso mumbled, scanning the halls.

"Drew Tanaka," Piper called one of Goode High's gossip girls over. She obediently obeyed Piper's charming voice.

"What's going on?" Piper questioned.

"Oh. It's just that the HOTTEST band is hosting a contest at OUR school!" she shrieked excitedly.

We all glanced at each other. We knew who this so-called band was. The Demigods. Apparently, the Demigods are the next big thing since One Direction. I think me, Thals, Pipes, and Caly are the only girls that don't obsess over them. In fact, we think they're not that impressive. Sure, they can play a few instruments and sure, they can sing. Anyone can do that.

I noticed Drew was holding a flyer.

"Hey Drew. Can I see that for a second?" I asked her. She nodded and handed it to me.

"What does it say?" Thalia asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Hold on. Okay, this is what it says:

_**BATTLE OF THE BANDS**_

_Do you and your friends have talent? Show it to us at __**Battle of the Bands**__!_

_When: October 2nd, 6:00 PM_

_Where: Goode High Auditorium_

_But that's not all! We're having a special group host __**Battle of the Bands**__, the _

_Demigods!Sign-ups will begin September 28th in the Goode High Cafeteria!"_

"You have GOT to be kidding me," I groaned, slapping my forehead.

"At least I'll see Jase again," Thalia said, shrugging her shoulders, "But for the rest of them, I'm not too thrilled."

Jason Grace, lead guitarist in the Demigods, is Thalia's twin brother. Jason's dad, Zeus (I know weird name right?), took custody of Jason while Thalia's mom took Thalia. It wasn't really fair because Jason and Thalia were separated. Ever since then, Thalia never talked to Zeus because he took her brother away from her.

"I can't believe this is what caused the mayhem in the halls," Piper grumbled.

The bell suddenly rang and the halls became alive once again.

"Ugh I gotta get to class. Bye!" I waved and walked towards Architecture, still clutching the flyer in my hand.

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

"Adios."

And we walked our separate ways.

It was a typical day. I received A+'s in all my classes, called a try-hard and a nerd, and defended a bunch of innocent kids from bullies in the halls. Typical.

Finally, the last bell rang. I walked to my locker popping raspberries into my mouth. I heard a couple familiar voices.

"Get away from me!"

"Aw why?"

It was Piper and of course, Dylan, Goode High's most infamous "bad boy".

"Here we go again," I muttered under my breath, marching over to Dylan.

Dylan trapped Piper against the lockers, trying to kiss her.

I tapped his shoulder from behind him.

"Get away from her," I said, menacingly.

"And why would I do that, Chase?" he smirked.

I could see fear in his eyes but his reputation was more important than some stupid fear.

"Wouldn't you rather kiss me instead?" I said seductively, tracing his jawline with my soft finger.

"I- I- uh…" his smirk faltered and Piper's jaw fell. I felt the crowd swarm us as I heard whispers. I was confident with my plan.

"C'mon Dylan," I whispered, "Kiss me."

I could see eyes staring waiting for Dylan's answer.

"Um- I," his cockiness suddenly started growing, "I'd love to kiss you, Chase." He smirked.

This was all going according to plan.

He started leaning.

And leaning.

Closer.

And closer.

When he was 1 cm away, I went for the kill.

I blew five wet raspberries into his face as fast and hard as I could. I placed my hands on my waist and nodded in approval of my own work. People were applauding and cheering. Thalia would be proud.

"WOO! THAT'S MY LITTLE ANNIEBELL!"

Yup. She's proud.

Piper gave me a thumbs up, a silent thank you, and then stalked away to join Thalia and Calypso.

I faced Dylan again. He was wiping the spit off his face, furious. It was actually quite funny.

"Don't mess with me or my friends ever again," I fiercely told him, "Ever."

I swung my backpack over my shoulder and joined my applauding friends.

I smiled, "Let's go to my place."

**This took me a while to make lol but I really hope you enjoy it! Please remember to review, favorite, and follow! I love you all!**

**~Kirsten **


	2. Hidden Talents

**I'm honestly so happy for all the nice reviews! Here are my responses to y'all!**  
><strong>percyjackson1234: I LOVE Band AU fanfics! That's why I wrote them!<strong>

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath: Thank you!**

**tommiegirl7741: I'm so glad! Thanks for the support!**

**Sora Loves Rain: I'm glad you like it! And Annabeth's gonna be hard to get in this fanfic ;)**

**PiperGrace938: All the girls have musical talents :) Annabeth's is singing, Piper's is guitar, Calypso's is bass, and Thalia's is drums.**

**Hunter10600: Thanks! I'll try!**

**catsrawesome: There is DEFINITELY going to be Caleo! The site won't let me put more than 4 names down :( but I absolutely adore Caleo!**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Since my mom was redecorating my room, we went to the basement. I've only been there twice to watch my older brother, Luke, play. It has a bunch of instruments because Luke loved music. He's in college now, majoring in music. There was a grand piano, a regular guitar, and a set of drums. Along with the beautiful instruments came dust, boxes, and more dust.

"So I brought you here because my mom says the basement needs to be cleaned," I announced.

"What?!" Thalia groaned.

"Dang it," Piper muttered.

"It'll be fun!" Calypso cheered.

Piper and Thalia stared at her.

"That's the spirit Caly!" I said giving her a high five, "Take this and you two go find something to do."

I handed Calypso a squirt bottle and a rag and shooed Piper and Thalia away.

Thalia grunted and sat at a desk in the corner. Piper decided to put away boxes.

Silence filled the air except for water droplets plopping on the floor from the leak.

_Plop. Plop. _

Thalia tapped her fingers on the desk staring into space.

_Plop. Tap. Plop. Tap._

Calypso squirted the bottle onto the windows.

_Plop. Tap. Squirt. Plop. Tap. Squirt._

Piper perked up for a moment, listening. She grinned and started clapping to the beat.

I just looked at everyone grinning and enjoying the little beat but I continued cleaning, rolling my eyes.

I saw Thalia pick up some drum sticks and played with them, still on beat, heading towards the drum set.

Piper picked up a guitar and Calypso sat on the piano bench. Piper started strumming some chords and Calypso played along. They were in sync and Thalia decided to go along with the beat, playing the drums. It sounded… _good_.

I found some sheet music on the floor with some lyrics on it. Wanting to mess around, I started to sing the lyrics with the melody they were playing.

(Annabeth- regular, Piper and Calypso harmonizing with Annabeth- **Bold**)

Na na na na na, na na

Take a look around

Who would have thought we'd all be here?

So let's mess around

Cause the future is unclear

We got nothing better to do

We're just trying to get through

Can you hear me?

Can you hear me?

Yeah

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When we're stuck and can't get free

No matter what, we'll still be singing

Come on, come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We're gonna use it

Come on, come on

Turn up the music

Yeah

All we have is now

**Let's make the most of this**

Come on break it out

**So everyone can hear it**

They don't have to understand

But we'll make them if we can

Do you hear me?

Are you with me?

Yeah

**Let the music groove you**

**Let the melody move you**

**Feel the beat and just let go**

**Get the rhythm into your soul**

**Let the music take you**

**Anywhere it wants to**

**When we're stuck and can't get free**

**No matter what, we'll still be singing**

**Come on, come on**

**Turn up the music**

**It's all we got**

**We're gonna use it**

**Come on, come on**

**Turn up the music**

Yeah

**Come on, come on**

**Turn up the music**

**It's all we got**

**We're gonna use it**

**Come on, come on**

**Turn up the music**

**Let the music groove you**

**Let the melody move you**

**Feel the beat and just let go**

**Get the rhythm into your soul**

**Let the music take you**

**Anywhere it wants to**

**When we're stuck and can't get free**

**No matter what, we'll still be singing**

**Come on, come on**

**Turn up the music**

**It's all we got**

**We're gonna use it**

**Feel the beat and just let go**

**Get the rhythm into your soul**

**Let the music take you**

**Anywhere it wants to**

**Come on, come on**

**Turn up the music**

Yeah

I ended throwing my hands in the air, panting.

It was dead silent for a minute.

"Wow," we breathed in unison.

The next thing you know we're all shrieking and jumping up and down.

"DID YOU HEAR HOW GOOD WE WERE?" Calypso asked incredulously.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" I screamed.

"ANNABETH! YOUR VOICE!" Piper jumped up and down.

"WE SHOULD FORM A BAND!" Thalia shouted.

Calypso, Piper, and I stopped talking and turned to Thalia, grinning like idiots.

"That is the best idea you've ever had Thalia," I announced giving her a high five.

Calypso whistled. "Praise from Annabeth. Thalia that must've been a really good idea."

"Shut up Caly." I punched her, jokingly.

"Yes!" Piper shrieked, "When could we perform though?"

I started pacing, placing my hands in my pockets.

I felt a piece of paper and took it out, unfolding it carefully.

"Girls," I grinned, "I know exactly where we're going to perform."

They saw the paper and grinned, giving each other high-fives.

"Let's discuss everything at the park," Piper said, starting to walk upstairs.

I placed the flyer on the desk and followed Piper, thinking of us dominating the Battle of the Bands.

**I referenced a movie in here :) It's one of my favorites! Tell me what you think it is in the review section!**

**~Kirsten**


	3. Band Names and Special People

**Because I love y'all so much, here's another chapter! This one does include a special surprise! By the way, it was Lemonade Mouth! I'm so glad a lot of you got that! It's honestly one of my favorite movies. By the way, Nico won't be gay in this fanfiction. Not because I don't respect gay shippers, it's just that I see Nico with Reyna, not Will, Percy, or even Thalia. Thalia and Nico will have a strong "sibling" bond. I won't be responding to comments because I had so many comments but here are some things that stood out.**

**Will Piper be a girly girl? ****_Absolutely not. I see Piper as a very strong character and she'll be that way :)_**

**Also, I put that Calypso plays bass in the top introduction of the second chapter but I mixed it up with her playing piano! Sorry about that! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

We quickly got to the park and sat on a wooden table next to the man-made lake.

"We've known each other ever since 4th grade! How did we not know about these talents?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, this guy named Jason Mraz was teaching Dad how to play the guitar for his next movie. I was interested and he told me he would teach me. I've been getting lessons from him for about a month now," Piper shrugged, "I didn't think it was that important."

Calypso looked like she was gonna collapse.

"THE Jason Mraz?" she squeaked, turning pale, "He's my idol, Pipes!"

"Sorry Caly," Piper said, giggling.

"Anyways, I learned piano just recently too. I taught myself using YouTube and such," Calypso said, pulling leaves out of her hair.

"Well, I just kinda messed around with Jason's old drums. He had an old set before deciding to play guitar. He left it at mom's house," Thalia said, sadly.

"We'll see your brother soon, Thalia," Piper said, not realizing she was comforting Thalia with her charmspeak.

"Yeah," she said a bit happier.

"Well, what should we call ourselves?" Calypso asked, changing the topic.

"How about the Goddesses?" Piper suggested. Thalia snorted.

"Too girly."

I racked my brain.

"The Sirens," I finally said, "The Sirens were kinda like temptresses that led men on ships to their death by singing and calling them."

"Ooh it's evil," Thalia grinned, rubbing her hands together, "I love it."

"It's a pretty name!" Piper smiled.

"Perfect!" Calypso grinned.

The day pretty much went perfectly. We all went home excited about our new band. At around 10:00 pm, I got a phone call from Calypso.

"Hey Annabeth. Don't forget we have to show the new kids around tomorrow," she said.

"Oh yeah that's right," I muttered, slapping my forehead, "Why do we have to be there so early again?"

"Um the principal said it was for some special people," she told me.

"Right, well I'll see you tomorrow Caly."

"Yup."

We hung up and I slipped into my bed, tired from the day.

I was excited but nervous for the "special people". I wonder who they were…

Percy's POV

I can't believe it. We're going to a regular high school! For once, our lives might be ordinary… sorta… Dad told me that there were going to be crazy teenage girls. Oh well. Here's how it all began…

**A week ago**

Leo, Jase, Nico, and I were lying on the couch, talking about random things. And I mean RANDOM things. Well, of course it was random, Leo was there.

"JASON. FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME. FIRE POWERS WOULD BE WAY COOLER THAN BEING ABLE TO FLY," Leo yelled, exasperated.

"NO. FLYING IS BETTER, HANDS DOWN," Jason retaliated.

"I'd prefer being able to breathe underwater," I announced. After all, I was the swim captain in my middle school.

"Or able to shadow-travel," Nico muttered. We all stared at him.

"It's in my video game," he said, shooeing us away with his pale hands.

"NO!"

"That's stupid."

"What the heck!"

"BOYS!" A voice boomed.

We shut our mouths and turned to the door.

It was our dads. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Hephaestus were at the door. That's not their real names if you were wondering; that's their nicknames. They come up with those nicknames when they were our age and it kinda stuck with them. OH, by the way, they're brothers which makes me, Nico, Jason, and Leo cousins.

"Stop arguing!" Zeus shouted. We clapped our hands to our heads. Hey. You would have to if you heard Zeus shout. His voice is louder than a lion's roar.

"We have some matters to discuss," my dad said, calmly.

"Okay. So Jason, remember Thalia?" Zeus asked.

"Of course I remember the sister you took me away from." Jason glared menacingly. Touchy subject.

Zeus shifted in his chair. "Well, there's going to be a contest at Thalia's high school. It's called _Battle of the Bands_ and you four will be judging."

"Oh cool," Leo, Nico, and I said, bored.

"YES!" Jason pumped up his fist. We stared at him.

"What?" Jason asked sheepishly, "I haven't seen my sister in ages!"

"Fair enough," Nico mumbled.

"Well, that's not all," Hephaestus continued. We all suddenly stood up straighter waiting to hear what he had to say.

"You guys will be going to high school starting next week till the rest of the school year!" Poseidon announced.

We all looked at each other.

The next 15 minutes consisted of cheering, dancing, and excited rambling. Except for Nico. He looked bummed.

"Hey Nico! Cheer up! We're going to high school!" I exclaimed.

"High school is a hell hole," Nico muttered.

"Why?" I asked curiously, "Oh wait."

Nico's older sister, Bianca, died at the age of 16. She was bullied in high school so she committed suicide. Ever since the incident, Nico wasn't as cheerful as he used to be.

"I'm sorry, man," I told him, patting him on the back, comfortingly.

"Yeah, we'll be there to protect you," Leo started, "People better watch out if they don't want to deal with the real mcshizzle."

"Leo, stop boasting about something you can't boast about," Jason said, rolling his eyes, "And we'll ALL be there for you, Nico."

Our dads were still there, beaming.

"I have a request, Dad," I said, "We should probably all have the same classes."

"Son, I already have your schedules. You have all classes together except for one," Dad said, "Surprisingly, you're in Architecture, Percy."

"Architecture?" Percy asked, "Why Architecture?"

"I don't know," he said, thoughtfully.

I don't care. I know I'm going to enjoy high school.

**Oooh... It's kinda gonna be a cliche high school story. Sorry guys! Don't worry though. Things will get even more interesting. I actually wrote a lot for the next chapter and I can't wait to post it tomorrow. Remember to review!**

**~Kirsten**


	4. Introductions, Names, and Boyfriend!

**Hey amazing people! This chapter was WAY too long so I split it up into like three separate chapters! I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the awesome reviews and follows! I'm so excited to hear that y'all are enjoying these chapters! Also, this is a Modern Band AU (Alternate Universe) so I changed some things. For one, Luke is Annabeth's brother in college. I always loved their sibling love. Also, I see Calypso as more innocent than sarcastic so I might have her as more of an innocent one than a sassy kinda girl. But we all love Calypso's sass so I'll keep it in there :) Yes, Jason and Thalia are twins and Nico is the same age as everyone else. I wanted everyone to kinda be the same age so that's why that's like that. I'm trying to keep the characteristics of the main characters as best as I can. For example, Leo's cockiness, Percy's stupidity (although we love him), Annabeth's smart remarks, Jason's "seriousness", Piper's charm, Nico's glumness (although I did mention he's not going to be gay in the past chapter introduction), and Calypso's sassy but innocent nature. Yes, I plan on including Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Kelli (the empousa), Katie, the Stolls, and several others but they'll be minor characters. If there's anyone else you want to see, go ahead and PM me or put it in the review comments! I love y'all!**

Percy's POV

**Present Day**

"Do you boys have your backpacks?" Hephaestus asked, opening the door of the car.

"Yup," we said in unison.

"Now, be good," Hades said, "You have to keep a good reputation."

"Yeah, yeah," Nico mumbled.

"Son," Hades glared at Nico.

"Anyways, there are a couple of people from the school that will show you around," Zeus said, which kinda weirded me out since he usually likes to watch arguments.

"Okay," we said, anxiously waiting to leave the car. We suddenly saw the building and Hades pulled the car over.

"Keep your heads down and head to the office," Zeus commanded, pushing us towards the big doors of the school. We arrived there an hour early so we wouldn't draw that much attention.

"Bye!" we yelled, waving and heading towards the office.

Jason, Nico, Leo, and I walked through the hallways towards the room labeled "OFFICE". We pushed open the doors to reveal an old lady at a desk chatting with three girls. The girls turned around and looked at us. Us, boys, looked at each other, preparing ourselves for the worst. We didn't expect what was coming next.

"These are the new students?" the Native-American girl scoffed.

"Why are the Demigods at our school?" the really cute blonde sneered. If she wasn't sneering, then I would've actually thought she was beautiful.

"I can't believe this," the girl with the shiny, brown hair muttered.

"Ladies, ladies," Leo grinned, "Leo will be here all night!"

He then murmured to me, "Wow, they're hot. I call the girl with the amazing brown hair."

The girls rolled their eyes, not feigning any interest. I nudged Leo seeing that these girls were clearly not impressed. Jason just stood there with his jaw-dropped obviously shocked with their reactions. Or maybe he was staring at the Native-American girl. Nico just leaned against the wall amused, obviously impressed by the girls' comments.

The door slammed open. We spun around hoping there were no more rude girls with nasty comments or possible screaming fangirls.

It was a girl with black, spiky hair.

"Sorry I'm late! I-" she started and then suddenly spotted Jason, "JASON!" She ran towards a shocked Jason and squeezed him so tight you could see his face becoming purple.

"JASON GRACE I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!" she screamed with pure joy.

"Thalia! Oh my gods! Dad hasn't let me see you in such a long time!" he said, squeezing her even tighter. The girl, who I think has the name of Thalia, looked about ready to cry and Jason was radiating with happiness, something I haven't seen in a really long time.

"Hey, Jason. You gonna introduce us to your super hot friend?" Leo winked at Thalia causing mixed emotions from everyone. The girls across the room looked worried for Leo's life but not too worried. Jason looked ready to strangle Leo. Nico, still leaning against the wall, was amused by the whole scene and Thalia. Well, Thalia's expression was murderous. Her fists were balled up and her eyes were baring holes into Leo's eyes.

Thalia growled, took a step forward, and flipped Leo. Like legit flipped him. The girls, who I think were Thalia's friends, started snickering.

"Nice move, Thals!" the girl with the princess curls cheered. She was really, really pretty. And I mean really pretty. Especially when she's not sneering. I've seen so many girls but I've never seen someone as gorgeous as her. Her blonde princess curls flowed down her shoulders beautifully. I glanced at her eyes but couldn't stop looking at them. They were grey and it looked like she was always calculating something. She must've felt my gaze because she turned around and her eyes turned cold. I sheepishly tucked my head down.

"Wow that is one tough mamacita," Leo groaned, trying to stand up, "You wanna help me up, Jase."

"Nope. You just flirted with my sister," Jason coldly stared. Leo's eyes widened.

"You look nothing alike!"

"Yeah that's what everyone says."

"Who's everyone? You never told anybody!"

"Shut up, Leo."  
>"I will not-"<p>

"BOYS. Shut your mouths," the Native American girl said. There was something about her voice that pulled Jason and Leo out of their argument. I even had the sudden urge to shut my mouth super tight and clench my jaw.

"Might as well introduce ourselves since we have to talk to them," the girl with the brown hair said distatefuly, "I'm Calypso."

"I'm Piper," the Native American girl said, crossing her arms.

"Annabeth," the cute blonde muttered, obviously not wanting to do anything with us.

That's a cute name, I thought.

"Ooooh," I heard a number of voices say and a couple nudges from Leo.

"Did I say that out loud?" I groaned. I turned to Annabeth who was furiously staring at her grey converse, her cheeks red.

"And obviously, I'm Thalia. Jason's brother," Thalia said, putting an arm around Jason.

"Follow me," Calypso gestured and walked to the door, pulling it open, "We'll show you your classes."

Jason and Thalia walked outside chatting and were followed by Nico, Piper, and Leo.  
>Annabeth was talking to the old lady and the old lady handed her a few sheets of paper. I waited for her so I could apologize but when she turned around, I wished I went outside.<p>

She turned around, saw me, and gave me the scariest glare I have ever seen in my life. Nico's glare couldn't even compare to hers.

"What do you want?" she asked menacingly.

"Um… I- I- wanted to apologize for my weird behavior. Annabeth is a beautiful name. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed," I apologized sincerely. Her eyes softened as I kept talking which was a good sign… I think.  
>"Well, I accept your apology. Just try not to embarrass me- or yourself- next time," she said, giving me a lopsided smile.<p>

Dang that was attractive. Shut UP Percy.

"So there'll be a next time?" I asked, hopefully. She glared at me again.  
>"Too soon?" I shyly asked. She just stared and laughed.<p>

That was attractive too oh my gods this girl will be the end of me.

I sighed out loud. Oh crap.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Um nothing," I told her, hurriedly, "We should go. Everyone's probably waiting."

"Yeah," Annabeth said, walking outside with me following her.

No one was killing each other when me and Annabeth were talking so that's a good sign. Jason was talking to Piper who was actually smiling, Leo was trying to make Calypso laugh without success, and Nico and Thalia were against the wall chatting, probably about something punkish. It looked normal.  
>"Well, your dads requested that you each have the same schedule as one of us," Annabeth started, "The pairings are on the top of your schedules." She started handing them out.<p>

I looked at mine and felt Annabeth's presence behind my shoulder. Her eyes glanced at the paper.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, looks like you're with me," she said over my shoulder.

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked with a smirk, "How'd you come up with that?"

"Well, when I saw you come through the office door, it started to smell like the ocean. I concluded that you went to the beach early this morning. You also have a tan, lean muscular figure and windswept hair so I thought that you must go to the beach often to go swimming and surfing. And then when you were stupid and said my name was pretty in front of all those people, I figured your head's full of seaweed," she stated in an obvious tone.

I gaped at her. I slowly regained my cockiness after she smirked at me.

"A tan, lean muscular figure? Were you checking me out Wise girl?" I teased, poking her ribs causing her to blush.

"Wise girl? That's a compliment," she pointed out, regaining her confidence.

"Well, there's obviously nothing I can say that's bad about you since you're perfect, right Wise Girl?" I asked her, smirking as her cheeks flushed.

"I'm not perfect, Seaweed Brain," she retorted, "I'm just smart."

"Oh no," Calypso said, interrupting our argument,"There are more people coming. We have to get the boys outta here before they all get mobbed by ferocious, raging fans."

"Aren't you just Little Miss Sunshine," Leo muttered.

"Don't call me that." she glared at Leo who put his hands up in defense.

"Hey just start heading towards your classes," Annabeth said, "C'mon Percy."

Jason and Piper went in one direction.  
>Calypso and Leo went another way.<p>

And Nico and Thalia another direction.

"Percy let's go!" I heard Annabeth call. She looked anxious so I jogged towards her.

"Why are you walking so fast?" I asked her.

"These girls are absolute MENACES. You do NOT want to be there," she warned. I just laughed. Sounds like our fangirls.

We turned the hallway and entered a classroom. The teacher wasn't there but Annabeth assured me that the teacher would understand that we were early. Annabeth wanted to sit in the front but I argued that too many people would see me in the front and freak out. The main reason I wanted to sit in the back was really because I wanted to flirt with Annabeth. Wait what? Disregard what I said there.

You know it's true.

Shut up. Annabeth's talking.

She reluctantly agreed but warned me to behave. Soon after, the students started trickling in. I quickly put on my hood and a pair of shades, hoping no one would recognize me. I was safe for the first couple of minutes but then an Asian girl with WAY too much makeup on announced to the whole class,

"HEY THAT'S PERCY JACKSON'S FAVORITE HOODIE!"

Damn it.

Annabeth frantically told the girl, "Um this is my- "

"Boyfriend," I chimed in. Annabeth's eyes widened.

**Cliffy sorry guys!  
>~Kirsten<strong>


	5. Architecture and Singing

**Thanks for all the reviews! Also, don't worry! There'll be tons of Jasper and Caleo! Short chapter because I want to finish off Percy's POV!**

She stomped on my foot causing me to wince.

I took off my hoodie and shades, revealing my face. I heard a few shrieks and gasps as I unmasked my costume.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!"  
>"PERCY JACKSON!"<br>"WAIT THAT LOSER IS PERCY JACKSON'S GIRLFRIEND?!"

"WOAH WOAH!" I yelled, waiting for the class to settle, "Yes, I'm Percy Jackson and this is my girlfriend who is NOT a loser so don't you DARE call her that again."

Annabeth looked at me with mixed emotions that I unfortunately could not read.

"Thanks Percy," she muttered, her cheeks growing red.

"No problem Annabeth," I said, putting my arm around her. Her face looked like a tomato. The class started to talk. I know they were mainly about me and Annabeth because I kept on hearing our names. The Asian girl looked furious at the fact that my arm was around Annabeth's so she stormed over to us.

"I bet you're not even dating her," she sneered. Annabeth looked at me, worried about where this was going.

"Well I am," I retorted, hugging Annabeth closer to me.

"Prove it," she said triumphantly.

"Fine," I shrugged, turning to face Annabeth. I kissed her right on the lips and held her tightly.  
>"Is that enough proof for you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.<p>

She huffed and stormed away.

"PERCY FREAKING JACKSON," Annabeth whisper-yelled, "What in Hades were you thinking?!"  
>"Well, I don't really think," I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.<p>

"So I've noticed," she snorted, easing up the conversation.  
>"So you're not mad?" I asked her hopefully.<p>

"No I'm furious, Seaweed Brain!" she screamed.

"Okay okay," I said, looking down, embarrassed. I heard Annabeth take deep breaths.

"Percy," she sighed and sat down, twiddling her fingers, "Thank you for trying but I don't know if I can keep up the reputation as your girlfriend."

"Annabeth, just try. We're not actually going to be dating," I told her kinda upset that we weren't really dating.  
>"Fine." Her shoulders slumped with relief? Or maybe disappointment?<p>

_Don't get your hopes up Percy._

Shut up conscious.

_No._

Then I'll just ignore you.

The teacher suddenly burst into the classroom, frantically putting stuff away. Annabeth squealed, ran out of her seat, and… hugged the teacher? I followed her with my eyebrow slightly raised.

"Hey Malcolm, what are you doing here?!" she asked excitedly, finally letting go of the man wait- he's a teenager? He looked a bit too young to be a teacher.

"Anniebell! It's good to see that you're the same cheery self," Malcolm said, chuckling, "And I'm your substitute teacher for the rest of the school year."

"Why?" Annabeth asked, not noticing me awkwardly standing there.

"Because the teacher is going to Greece to study architecture some more," he turned to me and lifted his eyebrow in surprise, "Annabeth. Why is Percy Jackson here?"  
>"Oh! Um Malcolm this is Percy Jackson as you already know. Percy, this is Malcolm, my half-brother," she said happily. OH. Her brother. I could see that they have the same grey calculating eyes.<p>

"Percy Jackson eh? My little sister here told me last time I saw her that- and I quote- 'Percy Jackson is a stuck-up idiot… but he's cute, I must admit.'" Malcolm smirked at Annabeth who turned bright red with embarrassment. I was amused.

"You think I'm cute Annabeth?" I smirked.

"You forgot the 'stuck up' part Percy Jackson," Annabeth retorted, crossing her arms.

"Ah ah ah ah no chan-"

The bell cut me off and Annabeth jogged back to her seat. I shook my head and quickly joined her in the back seat.

"Hello class," Malcolm started, "I'll be your substitute teacher for the rest of the year. Let's start with roll shall we?"  
>After roll, Malcolm talked about boring stuff. And I mean really boring stuff. I glanced at Annabeth and she was so interested in what he was talking about. When it was time to leave, she grumbled because she wanted to learn more.<p>

"Annabeth. That was boring," I pointed out.  
>"What?! No it wasn't! Architecture is the most-"<br>"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"  
>"Shut up."<p>

"You're just like Thalia," she mumbled, punching me in the shoulder.  
>"OW," I groaned, holding my shoulder in pain. Annabeth smirked.<p>

"Music is this way," she said pointing to the right side of the hallway, "Let's go."  
>As we walked through the hallway, there were intense stares pointed at me and even Annabeth. Annabeth kept her head up and crossed the hallway while I just followed her. The bell rang. We were late to class. Annabeth groaned and started to sprint with me tagging along. We burst into the room to find the music teacher talking.<br>"Ah Annabeth and Percy Jackson," she said, amused, "Since you're late, why don't you sing us a song?"

"Um Ms. Muse I don't-"

"I won't take no as an answer Annabeth Chase," Ms. Muse interrupted her.

"Um okay. Percy what do you want to sing?" she asked me warily.

I thought for a moment and whispered the song I wanted to sing with her. Her eyes widened and she mumbled an okay.

(Annabeth- _italics_, Percy- **bold**)

**Living in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance**

Annabeth took a deep breath and started singing with the most beautiful voice.

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened up my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

I almost forgot my part because I was so lost into her voice. She gave me a small smile when she saw me staring at her incredulously.

_**I know that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**And right here tonight**_

_**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

**Oh**

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

**Now who'd of ever thought that**

**We'd both be here tonight?**

_Oh yeah_

_And the world looks so much brighter_ **(brighter)**

_With you by my side_ **(by my side)**

_**I know that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**I know it for real**_

_**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**Oh**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

**I never knew that it could happen**

**Till it happened to me**

_**Oh oh**_

_**I didn't know it before**_

_**But now it's easy to see**_

_**Yeah**_

_**It's a start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**Oh**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_The start of something new_

**The start of something new**

_**The start of something new**_

We stood there, panting and looking at each other, smiling. Her beautiful grey eyes intensely staring into mine. We finally looked away and turned to our audience. Everyone's mouths were wide open and their eyes wide.

"YEAH ANNIEBELL!" Thalia cheered pumping her fist up causing the whole class to cheer and clap.

"Woohoo!" Jason clapped and yelled.

"Way to go Annabeth!" Piper whooped.

"Incredible!" Calypso said standing and clapping.

"That's my man!" Leo shouted. Even Nico was clapping and whistling.

I turned to Annabeth.  
>"Annabeth. You have the most amazing voice." I told her sincerely.<p>

"Thanks Seaweed Brain. You're not too bad yourself," Annabeth said, blushing but grinning.

**BOOM. Next chapter is Jasper! Make sure to review! BTW HSM is my life xD**

**~Kirsten**


	6. Holding Hands

**Hey everyone! I skipped a day of posting because I was still figuring out Jason and Piper's relationship. It's gonna go a bit quick like Percabeth but Caleo should take a bit longer because Calypso is a feisty figure in my perspective. Also, was anyone else pissed that Rick Riordan didn't make an epilogue? I REALLY want to know if the demigods find out if Leo's alive, what happens to Apollo, and what happens with everyone's relationships! I'm sooo desperate for a real ending! Anyways, I hope you enjoy Jasper!**

Jason's POV

Okay. So two weird (but pretty awesome) things happened today.

Number one on my list: My sister, who obviously hasn't changed a bit, squeezed me so much I had a hard time breathing.

A close number two on my list: I met the cutest girl today. Her name is Piper and she's definitely not like other girls I've ever met. Y'see I've never really really liked a girl. Well except for Reyna but that's another story. Piper was totally amazing though. She's not like a typical highschooler that obsesses over makeup and clothes. In fact, she was the total opposite. She was wearing a normal Goode High T-shirt with capris and white converse. Not like some girls who wear crop tops and short shorts to try to impress us. I enjoyed our conversations too. On the way to our first class, we got to know each other pretty well. I mean, I know pretty much everything about her now! In a friendly, non-stalkerish way.

"Hey Jason," Piper started hesitantly, pulling on her hair.

"Yeah?" I asked, bracing myself for the worst.

"I'm going to tell you a secret. I've only told Annabeth, Thalia, and Calypso so you have to PROMISE me that you won't tell anyone."

I let out a quick sigh, relieved that I didn't do anything wrong. I was kinda surprised she wanted to tell me a secret that she only told three of her closest friends. I mean, I just met the girl thirty minutes ago!

"I promise, Piper," I said, "I always keep my promises."

"Okay, well, My dad is...tristanmclean." She breathed out the last part so quick I didn't understand what she was saying.

"Who?" I asked, politely. She gave a heavy sigh.  
>"Tristan. McLean," she breathed out slowly and steadily.<p>

"Tristan McLean? Ah I thought you looked a bit like him," I chuckled. She looked relieved.  
>"I'm glad you don't really care. Some people would probably freak out. In middle school, I was bullied by this girl named Kiara. I was mad and I told her my dad was Tristan McLean to make me feel better about myself. Bad idea. Everyone found out and tried to be my friend so they could use me and know 'famous' people. It was so bad, I had to move to a different school! That's where I met Annabeth, Thalia, and Calypso." Piper looked straight, her kaleidoscope eyes burning with anger and hatred. I slowly inched my hand towards Piper's hand but decided not to grab it. I withdrew my hand and went with putting my arm around her shoulder, hugging her close to me. She stiffened up and suddenly relaxed.<p>

"Piper thanks for telling me," I told her softly, still holding her next to me.

"I've only known you for 30 minutes yet I'm already bearing you with my past," she laughed quietly.

"I don't mind. I feel like I've known you forever," I told her reassuringly.

"Well, here's our first class. Psychology," Piper told me pointing to the door, "It's interesting but not many people like it."

"That's okay. I'll try not to fall asleep." I winked at her and she laughed. Her laugh, like the rest of her, was beautiful. I don't know why but I noticed all the little things about this girl. Like the way she smiles to the side and how her braids sway back and forth back and forth. Wow. I'm such a creep.  
>"Let's go," she said, pulling my hand and walking into the classroom. My hand tingled from the sudden contact.<p>

"Ow!" Piper exclaimed, withdrawing her hand, "You shocked me!"

"Oh that's what it was," I muttered, rubbing my neck, "Sorry, Beauty Queen."  
>"Beauty Queen?" she asked, her eyebrows raised and arms crossed.<p>

"Well yeah. Since you're Tristan Mc-"  
>"SHHH!" she hushed.<p>

"Since you're _his _daughter and you don't obsess over makeup and stuff I thought it was ironic and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up Sparky," she rolled her eyes and punched me in the shoulder.

"Two things. One, OW and two, Sparky?" Sparky eh? Looks like we're already on nickname basis.

"Yeah. Sparky. Because you shocked me and it was also Thalia's old nickname," Piper said in an obvious tone, "Oh, and watch out. There are crazy girls in this class. I don't want them to attack you."  
>"Are you jealous Pipes?" I smirked, nudging her in the shoulder.<p>

"No!" she stomped her foot furiously on the ground, her cheeks becoming hotter and hotter. I raised my hands defensively. I grabbed her hand and pulled us to the back seats of the classroom. We took our seats and just sat there, staring at the front of the empty classroom.  
>"Hey Jason," Piper broke the silence.<p>

"Yeah?"

"You're still holding my hand," she said, obviously.

"Well I don't see you complaining," I replied, enjoying watching her cheeks turn red. Jason-1, Piper-0.

"Touche, Mr. Grace," Piper mumbled, surprisingly still holding my hand. The classroom door suddenly swung wide open allowing a rush of chatty and loud people. When they faced our direction, they shut their mouths and started staring.

"Brace yourself," Piper whispered, holding onto the table with one hand and squeezing my hand with her other.

"AHHHH JASON GRACE!" they screamed, rushing over to me and Piper.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"  
>"WOW YOU'RE HOTTER IN PERSON!"<br>"IS PERCY JACKSON HERE TOO?"

I winced from the screaming. I turned to Piper who also was grimacing from the screaming. I reassuringly squeezed her hand and she gave me a grateful smile also returning a little squeeze from her delicate, small hand.

"ARE YOU TWO DATING?" asked (screamed) one jealous girl. I cleared my throat self-consciously.

"Um no we're not dating. Just…" I glanced at Piper who gave me a quick smile, "Really good friends."  
>I heard what sounded like sighs of relief. Girls were thrusting paper and pens into my hand and I was so glad when the teacher waltzed in, saving me from their wrath.<p>

"Hello class! Take a seat!" the teacher suddenly turned to me, "Ah you must be Jason Grace I presume."

"Um yes sir," I tried to say confidently but it squeaked it. I cursed under my breath and Piper giggled.

"Well Mr. Grace, I am Apollo. Apollo Sun but you can call me Apollo." He turned to the board and started writing something down. He looked about 17 which was strange. He had sandy hair and was wearing sunglasses and… board shorts?  
>"Oh and Mr. Grace?" he asked, still writing whatever it was, down.<p>

"Yes si- I mean Apollo?" I asked nervously.

"You can let go of Ms. McLean's hand now," he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

**Hehehe I'm leaving off with this today ;) Make sure to follow, favorite, and review! Hope you enjoyed the Jasper in this :)**


	7. Team Leo! and Poor Nico

**Hi there! Sorry it took two days again! I ****_do _****have school still so I need to keep up with that. So basically for Leo's POV, I made him self-aware of himself. I always imagined that Leo would be a bit upset because he was never in the "spotlight" per say. Like he was a bit jealous of Percy and Jason. Also, Calypso is getting more and more sassy while Nico is still coming out of his shell. I had a review saying that I shouldn't write all the song lyrics because it's a waste of lines? Um yeah tell me in the review section what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

Leo's POV

She was unimpressed. Or should I say- _they _were unimpressed. When I walked into that room and saw disgust on their faces, my pride in being a Demigod faded away. If I wasn't Leo, then I would've totally ran out of the room like a scared _gato_!

Fortunately for me, I AM Leo Valdez and I most definitely do NOT run from a challenge. Especially that hot brown-haired beauty who goes by the name of Calypso. She is one _mamacita_. Luckily, I got partnered up with her so I'll be following her around. Not in a stalkerish way which I wasn't gonna do of course. Heh heh. When she saw who she was partnered up, she wasn't very pleased. In fact, she groaned. Very loudly actually.

"I honestly don't know why you're groaning. You're on Team Leo now!" I grinned, pointing at myself and flexing my guns. (According to Jason, I have no guns but Superman apparently needs glasses.)

"That is exactly why I'm groaning," muttered Calypso, then she turned to the ceiling, "Really?! It's like I'm cursed! Gods almighty!"  
>"Why are you talking to the ceiling?" I poked her and turned my head to the ceiling expecting to see Spiderman or something.<p>

"Gods, he's stupid too! Why couldn't I get Percy or Jason? Even Nico for gods' sake!" she complained, still walking forward to our first class. Woah there. That's insulting. Of course everyone wants Percy or Jason because to the ladies', they're gods. Unfortunately, I was cursed with a scrawny body and still struggling with the fact that I haven't gone through puberty. That's why my ego's so big. It gets me going but what she said kinda struck me.

"Look I'm sorry that I'm not as perfect as Jason or Percy. I'll just leave you alone now," I mumbled, walking ahead with my head low and my fingers twiddling my belt.

"Wait! Leo!" someone yelled from behind me, jogging to catch up. Of course, it was Calypso. I ignored her, walking faster and faster.

"Leo! Get your ass over here!" a very impatient Calypso yelled, still trying to catch up. I wasn't going to let her win. I really dislike this girl now. I hate it when people compare me to Percy or Jason.

"LEO VALDEZ! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS." She screamed in the hallway and I froze, turned around rapidly, and stormed up to her so close I was an inch away from her gorgeous face. She was intimidated but she stood her ground. I took a step back and let out a sigh.

"I don't like being compared to Jason and Percy. I am Leo Valdez. Not Percy Jackson and not Jason Grace," I said in confidence, facing her.  
>"I know that, Leo," Calypso said, tapping her foot, "It's just- ugh nevermind. Look, I was wrong to say that and I'm sorry." I could see her struggling with the words.<p>

"You know. You're prideful," I told her casually, avoiding her punch.

"I KNOW. It's my fatal flaw. And Annabeth's," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. She suddenly checked her phone.

"Oh shoot we should really get to class," Calypso said nervously, "Annabeth's gonna kill me if she finds out we got mobbed in the hallway."  
>She nudged me in the direction of the classroom and started sprinting down the halls.<p>

"Hey! Wait up!" Unfortunately, my adolescent body made it hard to catch up with her. I tried my best to not like a loser but this girl made it extremely hard. She opened the door of the classroom and beckoned me inside. Since I was scared of her, I followed without a word.

"The teacher should be here soon. This class is woodshop and according to the fact that you're _wearing _a toolbelt tells me you'll like this class," she inferred, tapping her chin with her delicate fingers.

"Good conclusion," I said, "But I'm more of a metal person."

"Well, you'll like the teacher I think," Calypso said thoughtfully, "I don't know why he's not here. He's usually super early."

The bell rang. Oh glorious day.

A rush of people came inside.

They saw me. And Calypso.

You can imagine what happens next. My cockiness got the best of me and soon, "Team Leo" was written on every single shirt, specially signed by me. Well except for Calypso who just stood to the side and rolled her eyes.

Nico's POV  
>"So you're my cousin?" I asked her.<p>

"I guess," Thalia said, "My dad and mom literally separated me from the rest of the universe."  
>There was silence. It was awkward. Very awkward.<p>

"So wanna tell me about yourself?" My pale hands were stuffed in my pocket like normal and I was trying to make small talk. For Jason's sake.

"Well. There's nothing much to say. I'm Thalia Grace. I don't need a man and when I was younger, I ran into a pine tree," she said, "Wait? Why'd I say that last part?"

I snorted. "I don't know but it sure was a valuable piece of information."  
>She punched me. Hard. I winced.<p>

"Have you been working out Pinecone Face?"  
>"Yup. Specifically so I can beat up people like you," she smirked.<p>

"People like me, eh?"

"Yup."

There was another period of silence.

"We have History first by the way," she said, "Just warning you. The teacher's a nut job."

"Oh that's great," I muttered sarcastically, still shuffling alongside Thalia.

"Well I'm just warning you," she said defensively, raising her hands up.

We kept on walking in silence. I'm so bad with small talk. That's why our fans don't like talking to me that much. I can barely hold a conversation with them! The bell rang before we reached class so I braced myself when we walked in with everyone else.

And the screaming commenced. A group of girls rushed at me. If not for Thalia, I probably would've not had clothes on. I owe Thalia my life.

**Um no real cliffy's here. Just explaining what happens with Caleo and Thalia and Nico's cousin-ship (I don't think that's a word lol)**

**Anyways, favorite, follow, and review!  
>~Kirsten<strong>


	8. Blushing and Stolen Kisses

**Hey everyone! I'm thinking about posting every other day because I can't really finish a chapter in one day if that's okay with you! Also, thanks for all the support! I'm honestly so grateful! Here's the chapter that you guys deserve!**

Annabeth's POV

He made me blush. ME. Annabeth Chase. I've never blushed in my life! It was finally lunch time and I think I blushed about fifty times before noon. Oh gods Annabeth what is wrong with you?  
>"Is that okay with you Annabeth?" Percy, who was walking next to me, asked. I snapped out of my daze.<p>

"What did you say?" I asked him sheepishly, "I was… thinking."  
>"About me?" he said slyly, nudging me in the ribs.<p>

"What? NO. Wait. Ye- No. Maybe?" I stuttered, feeling my cheeks grow hot and he gave me his winning, beautiful smirk. Beautiful? Ugh what have I become.

"I asked you if you could help me with homework after school today."

"Oh yeah sure! Where?" I was kind of excited. Percy Jackson wanted _me _to tutor _him_. The thought of that made me all jittery. In the cafeteria, I just noticed people staring. And whispering. I could hear the words, _Jackson… Chase… dating… _and… _loser_. Well that's just great.

"Hmm… you can come over to my place?" he suggested. We finally reached the cafeteria and spotted Jason, Piper, Calypso, Leo, Thalia, and Nico who seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"It seems like your friends are enjoying our company too," he smirked, "You can all come over after school if you'd like." That was good. I might just need backup in case I start stuttering all over the place.

"Hey guys c'mon!" Thalia yelled, waving us over. We quickly walked over to the table and took a seat. I sat in between Percy and Thalia.

"Sooo I heard that you and Percy are dating? That was quick," Piper said coyly. Ooh hoo hooo I'm gonna strangle that girl.

"No we had to make that up. We're not actually dating. We're… fake dating?" I suggested, "And how about you and _Jason_, Pipes? I heard you two have a thing going. Something about holding hands?"

Piper turned a deep shade of red.  
>"Well, urm, it's- nothing," Piper mumbled under her breath. I smirked at her, glad I got her back. I glanced at Jason and he looked sheepish. I looked at Percy and he was staring at his food. I nudged him afraid there was something wrong.<p>

"Something wrong Percy?" I asked carefully. He looked at me suddenly.  
>"Um nope nothing," he said casually, finally picking up his food.<p>

"Oh by the way, we're all going to Percy's place after school," I started out looking at my friends, "If you want of course. I wouldn't make you go if you didn't want to." I rambled. I hate rambling. But it happens. I took a deep breath and looked around. Everyone looked amused, causing me to glare at every single one of them. Thalia, of course, was the only one defiant enough to keep her head up as she still laughed and snorted.

"Shut up Thals," I muttered, punching her shoulder, "So can you all come?" I looked around the table and got a couple nods, a thumbs up from Piper, and a 'yuppers' from Leo. I was about to say something when I spotted a basketball almost about to hit Leo's head. I leaned forward on instinct and grabbed the ball with my left hand right before it hit him.

"Holy. Crap." Leo said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh my gods Annabeth." Jason said, his mouth open wide in shock.

"Did you just…? And that was a…?" Percy stuttered, pointing to the basketball, then to Leo, then back to me, confused.

The girls just smiled.

"This is normal. Annabeth has really good reflexes. I mean we all do," Thalia said, gesturing to us girls.

I still had the ball when I noticed the person who threw the ball come over.

"Dylan," I sneered, menacingly, "I told you to stay away from my friends."  
>"You mean this loser over here?" Dylan asked, jerking his thumb over to Leo. His impertinence was making my blood boil. I saw Percy and Thalia about to get up but I pushed them down and gave them a subtle wink, which I hope told them that I got the situation under control.<p>

"He's not a loser you idiot. He's a _celebrity_," I told him, walking closer and closer to his face, "And you need to back. off. or he'll sue you and you'll be living on the streets." I was a centimeter away from his face staring straight into his eyes hoping my grey eyes intimidated his. He didn't back down. Maybe he grew a pair after I embarrassed him in front of the whole school. He did the unexpected. He leaned forward, forcing his lips onto mine making me gasp and my reflexes kicked in. I slapped him in the face, kneed him in the groin, and then flipped him causing him to gasp in pain and clutch his ribs.

"Don't do that _EVER _again," I growled, throwing the basketball at him. Percy stood up and put his arms around me, forcing me to sit down. I fiercely looked down at my clasped hands which were turning purple from me clenching my fist so hard.

"Hey hey, look at me," he whispered, lifting my chin up to see my face. I slowly lifted up my head.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. His soothing words calmed me down and my expression softened.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks Percy," I told him and gave him a long and sweet hug.

"Sooo…" I heard a voice say, causing us to let go of each other embarrassed. It was Leo. Of course.

"Annabeth, I can protect myself," he said defensively, "Although what you did there was pretty cool." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah," I said. I turned to Thalia and whispered to her, "He stole my first kiss." Thalia looked at me with a shocked expression.

"DYLAN?! THAT BASTARD. WHERE IS HE?!" she yelled fiercely, standing up and accidentally making her chair fall over. I quickly picked up her chair and forced her down.

"Not Dylan!" I whisper-yelled, "Percy!"

"WHAT?! PERCY?! THAT BASTARD. WHERE IS HE?!" she yelled the same thing just as fierce, lunging at Percy. Percy jumped up in alarm and put his hands to his face. I rolled my eyes and pushed Thalia back into her seat.

"What did I do this time?" Percy muttered, crossing his arms, glaring at Thalia.

"You kissed Annabeth?!" she shrieked, "You totally _STOLE _her first kiss!" His eyes widened and looked at me frantically.

"Oh my gods Annabeth! I'm so so sorry! I assumed you've kissed plenty of guys before! Um um not because I think you're a slut or anything but- but it's because you're so pretty I assumed you must've had a lot of boyfriends or something and- and I'm so sorry!" he said, desperately causing me to laugh at his explanation.

"Woah woah Percy calm down! I'm not mad- er _that _mad. It's okay!" I saw the shame in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder, gently massaging it. I leaned in close to his ear.  
>"It's not like I didn't enjoy it," I whispered, stood up, and heading to our next class.<p>

**Ooh Annabeth's getting sassyy~ I hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow!  
>Question of the Day (tell me in the reviews)- Who do you want to be Thalia's love interest? (if any) Nico is already gonna be with Reyna as I already explained in the previous chapter :)<strong>


	9. Invitations and Surprises

**Hey guys! New chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Percy's POV

"It's not like I didn't enjoy it," she whispered and stalked off, probably going to her next class. I watched her shamelessly as she walked off. Her luscious, blonde hair swayed back and forth and it was mesmerizing. I felt something wet drop onto my hand. Drool. I wiped my mouth and looked around to see if anyone was watching. They were. Jason and Leo were snickering, Thalia gave me her death glare, Piper and Calypso were _aww_ing, and Nico was smirking.

"Um I'm just gonna go now," I muttered. I quickly walked out of the cafeteria and my face was getting hotter and hotter. I saw Annabeth talking to some kid on the basketball team near the lockers. She was _laughing_. Only I can make Annabeth laugh! My blood began to boil and I walked in their direction. I quickly ruffled up my hair, fixed my crumpled up shirt, and casually put my arm around Annabeth, causing her to look up at me with a blush.

"Hey Percy!" she said, smiling.

"Hey Annie," I smiled back, giving her a peck on the cheek, "Who's this?" I nodded to the boy talking to her. He looked upset but kept his cool.

"This is Ethan Nakamura. He apparently needs help in math so he was asking me if I could tutor him," she told me. The thought of her tutoring someone else pissed me off. I glared at Ethan and hugged Annabeth to me closely. She took a deep breath and leaned closer into me.

"Who's this?" he asked, clearly uncomfortable with me there.

"My-"

"Her charming boyfriend," I interrupted her. She glared at me and nudged my ribs hard.

"Yes- my… boyfriend," she told him, "And I can't tutor you," she told him apologetically. I looked at her shocked and I could tell Ethan wasn't used to being rejected by girls in any way.

"...And why not?" he asked her, leaning closer to her, causing her to scoot closer to me. She looked uncomfortable so I cleared my throat and took a step back, keeping her close to me.  
>"I'm already tutoring Percy… and I don't think I'll be able to keep up with my studies and helping tutor him. I also have some practices I have to attend," she said convincingly. Ethan growled and I took a step forward, glaring at him.<p>

"You can leave now," I gritted menacingly. Ethan stalked off, giving me a quick glare.

"Percy I can take care of myself," she said, crossing her arms.

"I know but I don't want to share you with other boys Annabeth," I teased her causing her to playfully slap me on my face.

"Ugh come on we have to go to class!" she said, pulling my hand towards our next class.

**After the Bell**

School was finally over and we met at Annabeth's locker. Piper and Jason were holding hands, Leo and Calypso were playfully joking around, and Thalia and Nico were chilling and listening to their punkish music.

Annabeth and I shared a smile as we saw our friends all hanging out together.

"Hey I have a question," Jason said once we reached them, "How come you hated us? Like before you knew us?" The girls looked at each other sheepishly.

"Well, you see. Um… we stereotyped you guys. We thought you would be the conceited, snobby rich kid celebrities. Thalia said Jason was different but she didn't know if Jason changed or something," Calypso said, her head bowed, "Sorry if we kinda scared you guys."

Us boys laughed causing the girls to look confused.

"You don't even know," Jason snorted in between laughs, "We were so freaked out."

"Yeah! And I flirted with my cousin," Leo fake-gagged which caused us all to laugh except for Thalia who growled at Leo.

"I was pretty hurt," I feigned, putting my hand over my heart, "But my eyes couldn't leave a certain blonde." I winked at Annabeth.  
>"Are you gonna be stereotypical with me Seaweed Brain?" She raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and tapped her foot waiting patiently for my (probably stupid) answer.<p>

"Because I like you Wise Girl, I won't be." I saluted her.

"Good," she smirked.

"Oooh," Calypso and Piper chimed in while Jason and Leo nudged me in both of my ribs causing me to wince. Nico and Thalia were just smirking from the side.

"Oh shut up." Annabeth and I said at the same time making us blush.

"Nickname basis _AND _speaking at the same time? Percy and Annabeth will legitimately be dating by the end of the month!" Calypso gushed, clasping her hands in excitement.

"I bet by the end of this week!" Piper squealed, raising her hand in the air.

"Get some," Leo whispered into my ear causing me to elbow him in the ribs.

Annabeth was bright red but I tried to keep my cool probably failing miserably.

"Guys let's get going to my house," I muttered.

"You mean _our _house," Jason included, "We share a house that my dad recently bought while our dads live in their office building for some reason."

"Yeah let's go," Nico said, probably glad that we were leaving. Piper and Jason, still holding hands, started to walk out the door until Annabeth stopped them.

"Why do you guys keep on holding hands?" Annabeth asked Piper and Jason.

"Yeah you're not even dating yet!" I pointed out. They turned bright red.  
>"Um…" Piper started.<p>

"It's an um… inside joke. Yeah. Inside joke," Jason stuttered. Annabeth raised her eyebrow and gave Piper an _I'm not buying it _look. Piper shot her a stare that probably meant _tell you later_. Jason and I just watched their little staring conversation until I cleared my throat causing them to blush and start heading toward the door. Jason looked at me confused and I shrugged.

_Girls_, I mouthed and he nodded understandingly.

"Hey look! Argus is here!" Leo suddenly yelled, pointing at our limo. The limo must've caused a lot of attention because the paparazzi and pretty much the whole student body was near the limo. A couple people that were hired as our bodyguards quickly surrounded us boys until I whispered into one of their ears that Annabeth, Piper, Calypso, and Thalia were coming with us.

"Put on sunglasses and just stay in the huddle in between the bodyguards. Try not to let the press see you," Jason yelled over the roaring noises of fans and flashing cameras. The girls quickly obeyed taking out their sunglasses and throwing their hoods over their heads. Piper clasped Jason's hand and stayed close to him, Leo and Calypso stood close together while Nico and Thalia hung their heads low so no one could take clear pictures of them. I felt Annabeth grasp my arm and her steady breath on my ear.

"You alright?" I asked her as loudly as I could.  
>"Yeah I just really don't like attention," she yelled back.<p>

"Same but it's kinda my job now," I shouted, pushing me and her into the limo. We all buckled ourselves in and let out a huge sigh simultaneously.

"How do you boys do it?" Calypso breathed out, obviously confused. Annabeth and Thalia nodded while Piper just sat there as if she was used to it.

We shrugged while Calypso banged her head against the headrest, tired from our minute walk. It was silent as we heard people shout and hit the windows. The limo finally started moving and we were heading home.

Piper's POV

Wow. The paparazzi was intense. I mean I was used to it but wow. Boy bands. It was cute how Jason always lets me hold his hand. I think I actually like this guy.

"Hey Pipes we're here," Jason said, nudging me causing me to pop out of my trance. We all got out and brushed ourselves off. We followed Argus (Is that his name?) into the house er- mansion? It was enormous and beautiful. There was a gate that led to a beautiful garden with a fountain smack in the middle. Calypso was jumping up and down, Annabeth was fangirling about the architecture, and even Thalia gave out a low whistle.

"Favoritism," Thalia muttered to herself. I feel bad for Thalia sometimes. Zeus has been playing favorites with Thalia ever since she was born…

We walked inside the house *cough* mansion and were even more impressed once we got inside. Calypso, Annabeth, and I squealed when we saw the little recording studio the boys had in their living room. There was a keyboard, an electric guitar, three mics, and a drum set. We all went to our respective spots. Annabeth, in the middle of the room with a microphone, me on the guitar to her right, Calypso on the left with the keyboard, and Thalia in the back middle with the drums. Annabeth quickly ran to all of us whispering the song she wanted us to play and we eagerly nodded our heads. The boys looked amused as they sat on the couch watching us. We all looked embarrassed but our passion for music didn't stop us.

(Annabeth: _italics,_ Piper: **bold**, Calypso: underline)

_She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time_

_She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive_ _(oh)_

(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)

_See anybody could be bad to you,_

_You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

_**Bang bang into the room**_ **(I know you want it)**

_**Bang bang all over you**_ **(I'll let you have it)**

_**Wait a minute let me take you there**_ **(ah)**

_**Wait a minute 'til ya**_ **(ah)**

_**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**_

_**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**_

_**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**_

_**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**_

_She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'm a show you how to graduate_

_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (Oh yeah)_

(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)

_See anybody could be good to you,_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

_**Bang bang into the room**_ **(I know you want it)**

_**Bang bang all over you**_ **(I'll let you have it)**

_**Wait a minute let me take you there**_ **(ah)**

_**Wait a minute 'til ya**_ **(ah)**

_**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**_

_**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**_

_**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**_

_**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**_

It's Myx Moscato

It's frizz in a bottle

It's Nicki full throttle

It's oh, oh

Swimming in the grotto

We winning in the lotto

We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so

Kitten so good

It's dripping on wood

Get a ride in the engine that could

Go, Batman robbin' it

Bang, bang, cockin' it

Queen Nicki dominant, prominent

It's me, Jessie, and Ari

If they test me they sorry

Ride us up like a Harley

Then pull off in this Ferrari

If he hanging we banging

Phone ranging, he slanging

It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)

B to the A to the N to the G to the uh _(baby)_

B to the A to the N to the G to the hey

_See anybody could be good to you,_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)_

_**Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)**_

_**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**_

_**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**_

_**Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)**_

Yo, I said

Bang, bang

Bang, bang, bang, bang

Bang, bang, bang

Bang, bang, bang, bang

_**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**_

_**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**_

_**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**_

_**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**_

Once we finished, we threw our hands in the air and collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Oh my gods, that was fun!" Annabeth said in between peals of laughter, wiping a tear from her eye.

We finally stopped laughing and looked at the boys suddenly self-consciously, remembering they were there. We didn't know what they were gonna say.

**HEHEHEHE. What do you think the boys will say? Tell me in the reviews! I can totally see Calypso rapping lol!**

**~Kirsten**


	10. NA SEVENYA!

**I'm sorry I haven't posted guys so I'm making it up with a SUPER long chapter! And I honestly don't need people telling me to update because it comes off as rude sometimes. I know when I'm not posting. I have a life outside of this and my parents don't know that I'm writing this so please be patient with me! Also, I agree, I don't see Calypso rapping as much but no one else was available lol. Another thing, I know Piper is the singer in the series but since Percy is the lead singer for this story, I decided to make Annabeth lead singer! Okay, enjoY! **

Annabeth's POV

"Oh my gods that was fun!" I squealed with the rest of the girls. We were jumping in the air, hugging each other, and giving each other high fives. After a few minutes, we finally realized where we were and we sheepishly turned to the boys. All their jaws were on the ground and their eyes as big as baseballs.

"Umm…" Piper mumbled shyly. They snapped out of their trances suddenly and stood up, stuttering on their words.

"Oh my gods."  
>"Wow."<p>

"You- I- wait what?" Of course that was Percy.

"How long have you been practicing that?" Jason asked, finally out of his trance, but still staring at us, awed.

"We didn't practice that," Piper blushed, "We just individually know how to play an instrument pretty well and Annabeth wanted us to play it sooo here we are?"

Their jaws dropped AGAIN.

"Do you know how long it takes us to practice a song to make it _that _perfect?" Nico asked bewildered. We shook our heads.

"A month!" Nico shrieked, confused. We looked at each other curiously and Thalia made a _mind-blown _gesture.

"ARE YOU COMPETING IN BATTLE OF THE BANDS?! TELL ME YOU'RE COMPETING IN BATTLE OF THE BANDS." Percy said enthusiastically.

"Um we were thinking about it, yes," I told him, shyly, scuffling my toe in the ground.

"YOU WOULD SO WIN AND THEN YOU COULD TOUR WITH US!" Percy squealed like a girl which caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"I mean- um- yeah, you should definitely join," he said sheepishly causing me to grin.

"Seaweed Brain," I teased him, shaking my head jokingly.

"But I'm _YOUR _Seaweed Brain," he told me defiantly making me flush. Luckily, Leo finally decided to speak.

"We just met and y'all wanna 'bang bang'?" Leo asked, wiggling his eyebrows. (**HUGE CREDS TO F.E.F1284 for this AMAZING idea!) **Calypso punched him in the shoulder causing him to squeal in pain.

"VALDEZ." Thalia yelled. Leo winced at her loud voice.

"That's nasty!" Piper shuddered. Always the innocent one. I just rolled my eyes at Leo's perverted comment.

Percy looked at me hurriedly, apparently not seeing me roll my eyes.

"OH MY GODS ANNABETH. HE'S JUST KIDDING." Percy said, panicking, while Jason and Nico were laughing their arses off. It was either from Leo's joke or from Percy's awkwardness. I, for one, was chuckling at Percy's awkwardness which made him loosen up.

"Calm down, Percy," I chuckled, placing my hand delicately on his shoulder. He looked at me gratefully.

"Well I'm obviously telling our fathers about your amazing skills," Jason told us, proudly, "Maybe he'll just cancel Battle of the Bands and let you join us on a tour that we're going on soon!"

Us girls looked at each other, awed and we squealed at the same time. We tackled Jason in a huge hug in unison, totally grateful.

"Definitely feeling the love over here," Leo and Percy coughed. We laughed and jumped into Leo and Percy's awaiting arms, leaving Jason to stand and brush himself off, muttering in pain.

"Let's call them now!" Nico said, checking his watch, "They should be done with their meeting by now."  
>"Good idea Nico," Jason said, taking out his phone and dialing a number, "Hold on."<br>The phone rang.  
>And rang.<p>

_Click_.

We held our breaths.

"Hey dad," Jason said, casually, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey son," we heard what sounded like Zeus say, "We're coming to your place right now and we'll be there in two minutes."

"Oh okay," Jason started out, "We have exciting news to tell you."

"Tell us when we arrive," Zeus prompted.

"Got it. See you soon," Jason ended the call. We heard a knock and Leo opened the door.

"We have exciting news Dad!" Percy yelled, dragging Poseidon to the living room, "Oh and Uncles come on!"

Poseidon, Zeus, Hephaestus, and Hades looked at us girls and stood there shocked.  
>"Um why are there girls in your house already?" Zeus asked, impatiently. Poseidon chuckled.<p>

"Relax, Zeus. I'm sure they're not dating… yet." He smiled at us.

"Father, Uncles," Jason addressed them, "These girls have the most AMAZING talent we have ever heard! They performed a song for us _perfectly_ without even practicing!"

The adults looked amused.

"Oh?" Zeus raised an eyebrow, "Let's hear it."

We stared at each other uncomfortably and the boys pushed us to the instruments, whispering assuring words in our ears.

"You can do it, Wise Girl," Percy whispered from behind me, "I believe in you."  
>We stood up there staring at the top producers and their grinning sons. Butterflies flew in my stomach. I looked back and Piper and Calypso looked like they were gonna throw up. Thalia looked scared. Probably because her father was watching her.<br>"We can do this," I whispered to them, assuringly and they nodded their heads warily. I took a deep breath and Thalia counted us off. We sang Bang Bang again, this time with a little more emotion and a little more professionally instead of goofing off. When we finished, we smiled at each other and turned back around. Their expressions were pretty much the same as their sons'. All wide-eyed and their jaws dropped.

"Can they come on tour with us, Dad?" Percy asked, hopefully, his eyes pleading, "Oh and Uncles?" We held our breath.

"I would love for them to go in tour with you boys," Zeus started.

"But we should probably give them a record deal first," Poseidon interrupted with a twinkle in his eye.

"You- we- record deal?" I squealed, having a small panic attack. Piper and Calypso looked about ready to faint and Thalia turned pale.

"Yes. You girls obviously have a lot of talent so you can be the opening act for their concerts! Of course, we'll have to talk to your parents…." Hephaestus rambled, writing a bunch of things down. I didn't pay attention to what he was saying after that. I was freaking out internally. A record deal. Because we performed at the Demigods' house. In front of them and the biggest producers in the world. Okay, Annabeth. Calm down. Calm _down_.

"Wait what about the Battle of the Bands?" Thalia interrupted. We all turned to her.

"Well, we obviously know you girls will win but we can't just cancel on the school…" Hades said, stroking his chin.

"I know!" Zeus exclaimed, "Since we pretty much know you girls' are going to win, we should say that the winners can go on tour with the Demigods' _and _get a record deal!"

"Sounds good to me," Posiedon, Hades, and Hephaestus said simultaneously. Piper gasped.

"Battle of the bands is in a couple days and we still haven't signed up!" Piper realized, her face turning pale.

"Or written a song," Calypso chimed in, nervously. The boys looked crestfallen and Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, and Hephaestus looked upset. It was silent for a minute.

_Say something!  
><em>Shut UP.

_SAY IT. I KNOW YOU WANT TO._

NO I don't!

_YES YOU DO!_

"I… um wrote… a song," I blurted out causing all heads to turn to me.

"Really? Can we hear it," Zeus said, placing himself on the couch again. Everyone took a seat while I shuffled to the piano and adjusted the mic next to it. I took out my journal from my backpack and turned to the first song I've ever written. I took a deep breath and started singing.

**I've always been the kind of girl**

**That hid my face**

**So afraid to tell the world**

**What I've got to say**

**But I have this dream **

**Right inside of me**

I got lost in the music; I was oblivious to everyone staring at me.

**I'm gonna let it show **

**It's time to let you know**

**It's so that you know**

**This is real**

**This is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be**

**Now**

**I'm gonna let the light**

**Shine on me**

**Now I've found**

**Who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

**Do you know what it's like**

**To feel so in the dark**

**To dream about a life **

**Where you're the shining star **

**Even though it seems**

**Like it's too far away**

**I have to believe **

**In myself**

**It's the only way**

**This is real **

**This is me  
>I'm who and where I'm supposed to be<strong>

**Now**

**I'm gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I've found**

**Who I am **

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is Me**

I finished the chord, breathing in and out.

"Um yeah that's it," I told them shyly, stuffing my journal into my backpack, my face probably flushed.

I heard clapping.

Then more clapping.  
>Then whistling.<p>

And I finally looked up, overjoyed that everyone was happy with it. Piper, Calypso, and Thalia were smiling and clapping and the boys (being boys) were clapping and whooping. The producers were (thankfully) standing and clapping, impressed maybe?.

I smiled in return and walked up to the girls, giving them a big hug.

I felt a tap behind me and I turned around. Percy was standing there with the goofiest grin I have probably ever seen in my life.

"I didn't know you wrote songs, Wise Girl!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I squeezed him back and pulled away.  
>"Yeah, that was the first song I ever wrote. I had identity issues back in middle school," I said, embarrassed.<p>

"Don't be embarassed, Wise Girl," Percy mumbled, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind my ear.

"Thanks, Percy," I said, giving him one last squeeze. Jason came and gave me a quick brotherly peck on the cheek. Percy stared at Jason, loathing. Jason must've seen Percy's glare because he chuckled.

"Don't worry Perce. I'm not moving in on your girl," Jason laughed. He pulled a confused Piper, who was talking to Calypso and Leo, to his side.

"This girl is mine," Jason said, winking at Piper. Piper shoved him playfully but her cheeks were bright red.

"You know Wise Girl," Percy spoke thoughtfully, "I wrote part of a song that sounds just like that. Maybe we can add it to your song."  
>"That's great Percy!" I squealed, nodding enthusiastically. Percy smirked and I quickly glared at him causing him to put his hands up in defense.<p>

"Well girls, since we already have a good feeling about you winning, go ahead and tell your parents that we'll be talking to them about giving you a record deal and about going on tour with us," Zeus said, placing a hand on Thalia, who looked uncomfortable.

"Got it! Thank you!" we exclaimed, happily. Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Hades turned to the boys.

"Boys, we just came to check on you. How was school?" Hephaestus asked us.

"It was great but you know, papparrazzi and stuff," Nico responded.

"Yeah, they wanted a piece of Leo Valdez," Leo chimed in causing everyone but Calypso to chuckle. Calypso just rolled her eyes.

"Well we'll leave you guys alone now," Hades said, pushing his brothers outside the door.

"Bye!" we all said, waving and watching them drive away.

"Well that was interesting," Thalia said, plopping herself onto the couch with me right behind her. I pushed Thalia's feet over as I hopped onto the couch right next to her. I checked my watch. 5:30.

"Percy, we should get started on your homework," I told him, worriedly, "We won't finish if we don't get started now. Actually, you all should get started on your homework."

And the groaning commenced.

"Annabettthhhhhhhh," Piper and Calypso groaned.

"Homework disgusts me," Thalia muttered.

"I thought that was a cover story!" Percy exclaimed.

Leo, Jason, and Nico just stood there, groaning.

"I swear it's like I'm dealing with babies," I mumbled, slapping my hand to my forehead.

After about 30 minutes of pushing, shoving, and threatening, I got Piper and Jason to work in the kitchen, Nico and Thalia to work in the living room, Leo and Calypso in the rec room, and Percy into his room. I finally burst into the door of Percy's room and collapsed on his bed, very _very _tired. Percy was just staring at the wall.

"Percy I put you in here 20 minutes ago and you didn't start!" I complained, still sprawled on the bed.

Percy snapped out of his trance and looked at me, "It's too _HARD_."

"Figure it out Percy," I told him, "I'm gonna take a 5 minute nap." I wriggled my way into his covers and laid my head on his pillow.

"How about _your _homework?" Percy whined, scooching his chair closer to me.

"I already finished."  
>"WHEN?!"<p>

"In school."  
>"WHAT?!"<p>

"IT'S NORMAL PERCY. NOW SHUT UP!" Thalia yelled from the living room causing me to laugh. Percy groaned and leaned back in his chair. There was silence. But it was comfortable. I dozed off, tired from today's events.

Still snuggled in Percy's bed.

Percy's POV

She looked like an angel while she was sleeping. Her blonde locks framed her delicate, peaceful face and I couldn't help but smile. I sighed and took out my books from my backpack. I started working on it and to tell the truth, it was easy. Some people think I'm stupid but not to brag or anything, I'm not. I just have no common sense. I just pretended to be dumb so I could spend more time with Annabeth. Annabeth.

She was different.

She was strong, independent, smart, and she knew how to make me smile.

She was also beautiful, genuinely beautiful.

I finished my homework with plenty of time to spare. I figured everyone was still doing their homework so why not take a nap too? I went over to my bed and laid next to Annabeth, but I didn't touch her. I didn't know how she would react if she- or anyone else- found out we were sleeping in the bed together. My eyelids became heavy and I fell asleep.

Thalia's POV

Nico's pretty chill. I'm kinda glad he's my cousin. We finished our homework and talked about some pretty cool things. Like music.

It was about 7 ish and we were getting pretty hungry so we decided to get the rest of the group. We went to the rec room and found Leo and Calypso just finishing their homework (awfully close to each other I must add). Then, Leo, Calypso, Nico, and I went to the kitchen where Piper and Jason were chatting and holding hands. What is up with them holding hands?

"Where are Percy and Annabeth again?" Jason asked.

"Percy's room I think," I told them, "Do you know where that is?"

"Ooooh," Leo smirked, rubbing his hands together while Calypso nudged him.

"Valdez I know Annabeth. She is a responsible young lady who-" I was interrupted to Jason opening Percy's door and the picture of Annabeth cuddled up with Percy. We gasped and Piper was trying to stifle her laughing.

"Shh!"

"Someone take a picture!"

"Aww!"

"Ew." That was me of course.

"Responsible eh?"

"Oooh I got this!" Piper whisper-yelled. She ran to the sink and filled a bowl with cold water. She quickly ran back and stood next to the bed, raising the bowl.

"NAAAAA SEVENYA BABA QUI CHI BABO!" she shrieked, imitating the Lion King.

"What?" Percy and Annabeth shot up to see Piper pour a bowl of water on them.

"Ahhh!" A high pitched scream yelled (obviously Percy).

"Seriously Pipes?" Annabeth groaned, wringing the water out of her hair and getting off the bed.

"Did you…?" Leo asked, wriggling his eyebrows. Annabeth's eyes widened.  
>"OH GODS NO!" Annabeth shrieked, shaking her head wildly.<p>

"Did we what?" Percy asked, confused. Annabeth glared at him and whispered something into his ear causing his eyes to open wide.

"LEO! NO!" Pery yelled, punching his annoying friend. I stood there smirking.

"Well they are fully clothed…" Calypso giggled. Annabeth shot her death glare, making Calypso shut up immediately.

"Annabeth was taking a nap, I finished my homework, and I took a nap too!" Percy said, defensively.

"Oh gods," Annabeth said, putting her head into her hands.

"Let's change the subject and go get something to eat!" Piper yelled. All of us shut our mouths and ran downstairs. I saw Annabeth give Piper a thankful look. Charmspeak. Dang it Piper.

**Well this chapter had a lot to take in so basically the boys heard the girls sing and they're super impressed. The producers (aka the dads) of The Demigods hears The Sirens sing and tell them that they're pretty much gonna get a record deal and be able to tour with the boys as long as they participate in Battle of the Bands. We also find out that Annabeth can write songs (This is Me from Camp Rock). (Yes I know that the lyrics are partially wrong I think but I typed it out myself so please don't correct me hehe) Okay yeah bye!**


	11. REYNA!

**Hi guys! New chapter! If you noticed, my chapters switch off from Percabeth to Jasper to Caleo, etc. Therefore, not every chapter will fit EVERYONE'S needs. Reyna will be introduced in this chapter!**

Calypso's POV  
>Idiot. Leo Valdez is an idiot but somehow I'm on Team Leo or whatever he calls that. Annabeth keeps telling me Leo likes me and that I have a chance and all that but I don't know. I don't want it to turn into what happened… last time.<p>

You know.

I'm just going to push that aside for now. I should be ecstatic because of our record label and our tour with the Demigods'. Don't get me wrong, I'm psyched! I'm so glad that we pushed ourselves this far (although it wasn't really much)!

"Caly… Caly. CALY," Leo shouted in my ear after giving up on poking me. We were in the car driving to this cool new place where they served pretty good chicken wings and pizza. It had a karaoke too so it was pretty much a unanimous vote. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper were in the car- excuse me, _limo_, with Argus while me, Leo, Nico, and Thalia were in Nico's car which apparently was semi-made out of gold because Nico's dad was pretty darn rich. I'm surprised that Nico let _Leo_ drive but Nico just shrugged and said, "My dad was gonna get me a new one anyways."

"What, Leo?" I asked him with slight annoyance.  
>"Caly, darling, when will you start warming up to me?" he asked me jokingly, but there was a sense of pleading in his voice. I sighed and rolled my eyes.<p>

"Leo, I'm slowly warming up to you. Don't worry too much." I chuckled.

"But _when_?" Leo whined. I pretended to think about it.

"When you're a good boy," I laughed, patting his head like he was a dog. He pouted but his face suddenly turned serious.

"Calypso. If that's what you really want, I'll do that," he said sincerely, his face as serious as I've ever seen it. In fact, I think that a serious face on Leo didn't match him at all. I can't do that to Leo. Leo being funny is like Annabeth being smart! I can't take that away from him.

"Leo, don't you _dare _change. I lo- like you for who you are and I would never want you to change yourself," I said, trying to convince him. I almost said love but I caught myself just in time. I don't think he really believed me because he kept on looking at the road, his hands squeezing the wheel so hard that his hands turned pale.

"Pull over Leo," I told him calmly. I looked back at Thalia and Nico but they were conked out in the back seat with headphones in their ears. If they weren't cousins, I would've thought that that was the cutest thing. Oops. Leo sighed and pulled over. I grabbed Leo's face gently and tilted it upwards so I could see his face. His brown eyes were bright and his curly hair was a bit tousled. Gods, he's so cute.

"Don't change, Leo. Okay?" I told him firmly. He slowly nodded his head and I quickly kissed his cheek. I turned away and stared at the window so he wouldn't see the blush creeping on my face.

He started the car and he mumbled happily,

"Yup she's on Team Leo."

Piper's POV

Jason was like the boyfriend I never had. Well, I've never _had _a boyfriend and Jason technically wasn't my boyfriend _yet_ but you know what I mean. We were driving out to _The Musical Diner _with Percy and Annabeth and we were pretty much jamming out in the limo. We got so many weird stares but we didn't really care. When we hopped out the limo, we were all sweating.

"Why are you guys sweating?" Calypso called, walking towards the limo from Nico's parked car.

"WERE YOU JAMMING WITHOUT ME?!" Thalia shrieked from inside the car causing us to laugh.

"Let's go!" Annabeth beckoned from the awaiting doors of the diner. Once we got to the door, Jason made sure that we pulled on our sunglasses just in case we were awaited by the pap. We quickly rushed in and found an empty booth near the karaoke stage. I scooched in with Jason right beside me and then Leo and Calypso followed. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico squeezed into the other side.

"Hey! I'm Lacey! Can I take your order?" a cheerful voice asked. We jumped up in surprise, not seeing her there. She looked about thirteen-ish, had glasses, and braces.

"Hi Lacey," I smiled, "Can we get two tubs of chicken wings, two boxes of pepporroni pizza, and a chef salad?"

"Sure!" Lacey said, writing everything down on a pad of paper.

"By the way, I know you're the Demigods'," Lacey whispered, leaning in so no one would hear. She saw our frantic looks and clarified what she meant.

"I know who you are but I won't tell anyone," she said, "And honestly you guys are the cutest couples! Except for you two of course. You're cousins correct?" She pointed at Nico and Thalia.

"We're not dating," me, Annabeth, and Calypso chorused. We expected the boys to say it too but they just smiled.

"Actually," Percy said slyly, "We are." He pulled Annabeth closer to him but winced. Annabeth probably elbowed him in the ribs.

"Us too," Jason said, slipping his hands into mine. I rolled my eyes and nudged him, smiling.

"Ditto," Leo piped in. He put his arm around Calypso and she flinched but she relaxed. That kinda surprised me.

"Well you guys would make lovely couples," Lacey said excitedly, "I'll be back with your orders!"

"She's a cutie," I said, happy we had as a waitress.

"I thought I was a cutie," Jason said with his hand on his heart, mocking hurt.

"You're a cutie too, Jason," I smiled, ruffling his hair with my hand. He immediately fixed it with his free hand and I laughed. That's when I noticed them. A group of boys around our age who kept on sneaking subtle glances at us while smirking.

"Can you boys go get some drinks?" I asked, sneaking in some charmspeak.

"Sure," Jason said and they all got up to get drinks from the other side of the diner. Annabeth raised her eyebrow at me and I subtly pointed at the group of boys but they disappeared. I looked back at the table to find that they disappeared. My eyes widened when I saw them approaching us.

"Immature idiots at 2:00," I panicked. Thalia balled up her fists, ready for a fight, Annabeth had her phone out, ready to call Percy over, Calypso had a look of determination in her eyes, while I, Piper McLean, sat there looking stupid.

"Hello ladies," the tall one with brown windswept hair said, sitting in Jason's spot. I gave a _just play along _look to the girls and they nodded, grimacing.

"Hey there," I played along with a flirtatious smile. Gods, I was annoyed that this guy was taking Jason's seat. The rest of them started hitting on my friends and I could tell that Thalia was just about ready to burst.

"Why don't you ditch those losers over there," he smiled, pointing to the boys', "and sit with us?"

"Well, I didn't even get your name yet!" I giggled, twirling my hair with my fingers. Gods, this is torture.

"The name's Brody," he smirked, snaking his arm around my waist. I tried not to flinch. I was relieved when I saw the boys angrily walking back to our table with cups in their hands. I caught the girls eyes' and we did what we had to do.

"The name's Piper and you're a jerk, okay?" I snarled, pushing him off the seat. I looked over at Annabeth's charmer and he was flipped over onto his back, groaning, while Thalia's had a black eye. Calypso's flirt was screaming in pain with his hands over his eyes and I spotted a can of pepper spray in the hands of a smiling Calypso. The boys finally reached our table and were glaring at our predators. I gently pulled Jason back to our spot and I saw the other girls do the same.

"That was fun!" I said, high-fiving Annabeth.

"It's been too long since I've done that." Calypso giggled. Jason was nodding approvingly, Percy was wide-eyed, Leo was gaping, and Nico had his eyebrows raised and we laughed.

"This is normal," Annabeth explained, as she gestured to the groaning boys on the ground.

"Hey what happened here?" a sweet voice asked, confused. Lacey.

"Um…" I said and I explained the story. She nodded, knowingly.

"Got it. Well here's your food!" she said, placing our food onto the table. She walked back, careful not to step on the boys, and I smiled.

"Well let's dig in everybody!" Thalia said, grabbing a chicken wing. Half an hour later, the table was cleared.

"That was sooo good," Annabeth mumbled, patting her belly.

"Delicious," Nico said mesmerized, still eating his pizza.

"Heyyyyy everybody! Our karaoke night starts… NOW!" the DJ said into the microphone.

"Ooh! Jason lets go!" I squealed, pulling him to the stage without letting him say a word. I whispered to the DJ what song I wanted to sing and he nodded. Jason had a microphone and he was grinning when he heard the soundtrack start playing.

(Piper- _italicized_, Jason- **bold**)

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_(yeah)_

**Say,**

**I think about her every second, every hour**

**Do my singin' in the showerx**

**Pickin' petals off of flowers like**

**"Do she love me, do not she love me ?" (love me not)**

**I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)**

_You give me that kinda something_

_Want it all the time, need it every day_

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at hundred_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_The way I love you_

_Ooh it's so crazy you get my heart jumpin'_

_When you put your lips on mine_

_And honey it ain't a question (q- question)_

_Cause boy I know just what you like_

_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_Be your lover and friend, you'll find it all in me_

_Stay by your side, (I'll never leave you)_

_Said I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_The way I love you_

**Uh, uh**

**I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine**

**I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind**

**You a princess to the public but a freak when its time**

**Said your bed be feeling lonely so you sleepin' in mine**

**Come and watch a movie with me**

**American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy**

**Just come and move closer to me**

**I got some feelings for you I'm not gonna get bored of**

**But baby you an adventure so let me come and explore you**

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_baby I love the way, so i love the way_

_The way I love you_

_The way I love you_

_Yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, the way I love you_

We ended the song to hear clapping and whistling. I looked at Jason, smiling and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. He slipped his hand into mine and led me off the stage.

Life is good.

"Reyna?!" Jason asked, incredulously. He dropped his hand from mine and ran to a girl with dark brown braided hair. He hugged her tightly and I'll admit, that hurt. A lot. What was I saying about life? Oh yeah, it sucks.

**Poor Piper :( I did get ****_some_**** Caleo in and a decent amount of Jasper. There are a lot of ships so bear with me!  
>~Kirsten<strong>


	12. I Don't Need A Man I think

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted! I don't forget about you guys trust me. I have a life outside of this that I have to attend to so my apologies. Here we go with the next chapter!**

Annabeth's POV

Jason and Piper honestly look so cute together. When they sang, their voices really made the song come alive! Piper hit all those high notes perfectly and Jason (who I didn't know could rap) rapped really well. I've never seen Piper so happy before. That's why it crushed me when I saw Jason hugging another girl that wasn't Piper.

"Reyna?" he asked, surprised as he hugged her tightly and closely. Right in front of Piper. I was furious and pretty much ready to pummel Jason and so was Thalia. Her teeth and fists were clenched. Calypso took out her pepper spray and I knew she was ready too. Piper looked at us sadly and held up her hand as a gesture for us to wait. She knew this was her fight.

Piper cleared her throat and Jason let go of the smiling girl. Jason looked sheepishly at Piper as he went back to her side and took her hand.

"This is Reyna. Reyna, this is Piper," he introduced. The girls exchanged a small hello and a curt wave.

"Piper, Reyna is an old friend. I haven't seen her in 8 years," Jason said, probably hoping to ease the tension. Unfortunately, it didn't work very well.

Percy noticed my discomfort so he slipped his hand into mine and squeezed it.  
>"What's wrong?" I swear to the gods. I love Percy but he's so oblivious sometimes! Oops- correction, <em>most <em>of the time.

"Percy. I'm upset because you boys are oblivious! Jason doesn't realize that Piper is heartbroken because he just hugged a girl and called her name with such enthusiasm _RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER_," I gritted, impatiently. His eyes widened as he realized how uncomfortable Piper was.

"Hey girly you better get away from my baby bro. He's already taken by my friend over here," Thalia interrupted, gesturing at Piper. The girl, Reyna, didn't look fazed. She stood there proudly not backing down. That must've really annoyed Thalia because she growled and almost attacked her.

"That's enough, Thalia," Piper said, calmly with a bit of charmspeak.

"Fine," Thalia muttered, scooting back. Jason looked horrified at what his sister had done. I, on the other hand, was more impressed at how calm and collected Piper was.

"I'm not here to steal anyone's boyfriend," Reyna said, crossing her arms, "I just wanted to let Jason know that I'm moving here and I'll be attending his high school."

"Sweet," Jason smiled, giving Reyna a fist bump which then turned into a complicated handshake.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Jason?" Calypso asked, her eyes intense. Jason looked uncomfortable under her stern gaze.

"Um sure Calypso." Calypso beckoned him to the side and Jason followed nervously.

Piper and Reyna stood there awkwardly.

"So Reyna, how do you know Jason?" Piper asked, shifting around.

"Oh we've been friends and neighbors since we were 7. To be honest, I had a major crush on him for pretty much forever… Not that he ever liked me." Piper made a small sigh in relief.

"Don't worry. I'm not here for Jason," Reyna continued, "You two deserve each other." Piper smiled softly and her shoulders relaxed.

"Thank you, Reyna," Piper said, pulling Reyna in a hug. I saw Reyna tense up but she relaxed and gave Piper a slight squeeze.

"Piper!" Jason wheezed as he jogged over to where we were standing impatiently, "I'm so sor-"

"It's fine, Jason," Piper interrupted, "Besides me and Reyna are best buddies now." Piper smiled at Reyna and Reyna returned it. Jason just looked confused.

"Sooo…" I said, "Can we finish karaoke now?"

"Oh yeah!" Calypso squealed, "You two were amazing by the way!"

"Awesome!"

"Really good!"

"Perfection!"

By the time, everyone was done with their compliments, Piper was blushing and Jason was grinning.

"Hey Leo. Do you want to sing with me next?" Calypso asked Leo shyly.

"YES." Leo shouted, pumping his fist in the air. They ran up to the stage and took their positions.

(Calypso- _italicized_, Leo- **bold**)

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**They don't know how long it takes**_

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_**Every time we say goodbye**_

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**

**To an island where we'll meet**

**You'll hear the music fill the air**

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

_Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

Calypso and Leo were standing on stage with a smile and they bowed.

"Woohoo!"

"I SHIP IT." Obviously Piper.

"Beautiful!" I said, clasping my hands, and watching them adoringly.

"Them as a couple? Or their singing?" Percy asked, confused.

"Both, Seaweed Brain!" I squealed, jumping and applauding with the crowd. Percy stood there smirking at me with his arms crossed.

I frowned. "What?"

"You sound like a girl."  
>"Maybe because I am one," I said, pointedly, placing my hands on my hips.<p>

"Oh, wait. Yeah." Percy said with a dumb look on his face.

"Are you serious, Percy?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Um… sure…" Percy smiled at me sheepishly and I grinned and punched him gently.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," I laughed and we started heading back to our table.

"But I'm you're Seaweed Brain," Percy smiled, leaning down and giving me a peck on the cheek.

_Yeah, you are_, I thought, smiling and I slipped my hand into his.

"Annabeth…" Percy started out, shyly, leading me to the table.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… " he said, slowly.

"Yes Percy?" I asked him, smiling.

"ifyouwantedtogoonadatewithme?" he rushed quickly, avoiding my eyes.

"What was that?" I asked, slyly. Percy took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes. His sea-green eyes boring into my stormy gray eyes.

"Annabeth Chase. Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" he asked, earnestly, his eyes still boring into mine. I stared back, grinning, my muscles hurting.

"Yes!" I smiled, grasping his hands and squeezing it. His eyes brightened and he squeezed my hands tightly.

"Tomorrow at 12? For lunch?" Percy asked.

"Of course, Percy," I said, pecking him on the cheek.

**Hallelujah Percy! I love you guys! Talk to y'all later!**


	13. Love is an Open DOOOORRR

**Here we go with a little bit of Thalia's feelings on everyone else's relationship! **

Thalia's POV

I saw Annabeth peck Percy's cheek and I turned away, glancing at Jason and Piper who were still holding hands. I spun around and saw Leo's arm around a blushing Calypso. Finally, I saw Death Breath chatting with Reyna and smiling a genuine smile I haven't seen a long time. It's great seeing my cousins and friends having all of these relationships and I'm happy for all of them.

But there's something missing.

See, Tough Thalia never really needed a guy but from time to time, I've always wanted a boyfriend. I had the tiniest crush on Annabeth's older brother, Luke but he's 4 years older than me and I didn't find that appropriate. Then, it sort of shifted towards NICO when I didn't know he was my cousin. Well, I knew _that_ wouldn't work out. I felt a hand softly touch my shoulder and I looked around.

"You okay, Thals?" It was Annabeth. Her face was concerned.

"Yup, totally," I told her as cheerfully as I could. Annabeth frowned and crossed her arms.

"Thalia now I _know _there's something wrong. You never sound cheerful!"

"Haha very funny," I said sarcastically, "But seriously I'm okay." Annabeth didn't look convinced but thankfully, Kelp Head pulled her away towards the stage, leaving me alone in the crowd. They walked hand in hand and grabbed their mics.

(Annabeth: _italics_ Percy: **bold**)

_Okay, can I just, say something crazy?_

I groaned. Here we go again.

**I love crazy!**

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_And then suddenly I bump into you_

**I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like**

**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place**

**And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue**

_But with you..._

**But with you**

**I found my place…**

_I see your face..._

_**And it's nothing like I've ever known before!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_With you!_

**With you!**

_With you!_

**With you!**

_**Love is an open door...**_

**I mean it's crazy...**

_What?_

**We finish each other's-**

_Sandwiches_!

**That's what I was gonna say!**

_I've never met someone-_

_**Who thinks so much like me!**_

_**Jinx! Jinx again!**_

_**Our mental synchronization**_

_**Can have but one explanation**_

**You-**

_And I-_

**Were-**

_Just-_

_**Meant to be!**_

_Say goodbye..._

**Say goodbye...**

_**To the pain of the past**_

_**We don't have to feel it anymore!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Life can be so much more!**_

_With you!_

**With you!**

_With you!_

**With you!**

_**Love is an open door...**_

I laughed at their silliness but clapped and cheered along with the rest of the audience. They were laughing as they exited the stage. Annabeth's face was so red as she could barely talk and breathe.

"That" *laugh* "was" *laugh* "so much" *laugh* "fun!" The tomato squealed. Percy was cracking up but Annabeth was pretty much rolling on the floor.

"Really Annabeth?" I scolded her, "Frozen?"

"Of course! But it was Percy's idea!" Annabeth grinned, wiping a tear from her eye. I rolled my eyes at her childness but I turned to Percy with a raised eyebrow.

"What's your excuse Kelp head?" I demanded at the blushing boy.

"Disney is my life," he said honestly, hands raised in defense.

"My cousin is a wussy," I muttered, rubbing my temples in frustration.

"Hey!" he protested.

"It's not _completely _true," Annabeth piped in.

"Thank you Annabeth," Percy said and then realization dawned, "Completely?!" Annabeth started laughing again.

"Percy she's going to die if you keep making her laugh," I told him smugly. His eyes widened.

"Annabeth, you're going to have to stop laughing. I will not let _anything _happen to you before our date tomorrow!" Percy exclaimed, trying to help Annabeth breathe.

"Date?" I asked curiously. I should have expected it.

"Yup," Percy said proudly.

"Date?!" Piper and Calypso squealed, rushing over.

"I call outfit!" Calypso shouted.

"I call makeup!" Piper raised her arm.

"Can I do your hair?" Reyna asked from the shadows. Annabeth looked at her, awed.

"What? I'm pretty decent at doing hair," Reyna defended herself.

"I believe you!" Annabeth assured her.

"Keep the makeup to a minimum, Piper. She's beautiful just as she is. And not too slutty for the outfit. I don't want boys looking at her. Also keep the princess curls, Reyna," Percy cutted them off.  
>"Awwwww," the girls sighed.<p>

"Dude, how are we supposed to compete with you?" Jason complained.

"Yeah, man, it's unfair!" Leo protested but Percy just grinned.

"You boys need to step up your game," Piper nudged Jason, smiling.

I sighed.

**Just saying, I will put a lot of Disney songs in here because to be very honest with all of you, I love Disney. So yeah. Frozen all the way lol xD **

**~thefanfictionlibrary (Kirsten)**


	14. The Makeover

**Hey guys! I apologize for Piper being a bit girly but all the girls are supposed to have a certain personality and Thalia already has the tomboyish side, Annabeth, with the smart side, Calypso with the nice but sarcastic side, and finally Piper with a little touch of girly. I'll try to make her a bit more tomboyish in a couple more chapters.**

Piper POV

I'm not girly. I'm not. But when it comes to my friends, I can be a total girl. I think I get it mostly from my mother, Aphrodite. She was also named after a Greek goddess like Annabeth's mom, Athena. My mother was probably named Aphrodite because she's absolutely stunning and is like a makeup perfectionist and stuff like that. I don't know; she can be more girly than I can and I'm a teenage girl.

Anyways, we went home after the long night at the diner. The boys drove us home and I can tell you my mom was freaking out when I got home. Right when I reached the door, my mother flung it open and squealed.

"WAS IT A BOY?!" she shrieked, jumping up and down excitedly. I rolled my eyes, expecting this from my mom.

"Yes, mom it was a boy." I said monotonously.

"OH I _knew _it. I just _knew _it. I told your father it was a boy because you would have called us and let us know and-"

She was rambling again. _Just nod and smile, Piper_, I thought to myself. Then, I remembered.

"Hey mom?"

She stared at me with her hands in the air from all her excited gestures. "Yes?"

"The boy- Jason- he's a part of a band called the Demigods and their producers heard me, Annabeth, Calypso, and Thalia perform," I said, watching my mom's face carefully, "Well, they want us to go on tour with them."

My mom's face was glowing. Like literally glowing. She took a huge step forward and squeezed me so hard, I couldn't breathe.

"MOM-can't-breathe," I gasped. She let go and smiled apologetically.

"Piper I'm so excited for you, honey! Of course, Tristan and I will buy all you girls some fashionable clothes and I'll obviously prepare the makeup and-"

"Mom, I'm sure the producers have everything covered."

"Oh right."

"I'm going to go sleep now," I told her, "Goodnight mom."  
>"Goodnight, my darling Piper." She smiled and kissed my forehead, rushing off to her room. I sighed and walked to my room. I was so exhausted, I just crashed onto my bed and fell asleep.<p>

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I slammed my fist on the clock and stood up, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I trudged towards the huge mirror and I'll be honest with you, I looked like a hideous beast. My hair was a rat's nest, my clothes were twisted backwards, and my breath smelled like Thalia's shoe, which is pretty much the worst thing I have ever smelled. I jogged to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then, I walked back to my room a little more awake. Right when I walked in, my mom flung the door open.

"I'm gonna give you a makeover today darling!" My mom's hands were clasped and her face, ecstatic. I was horrified.

"Mom, I do-"  
>"Piper," my mom warned. I knew that she wouldn't let me back down.<p>

"Fine," I grumbled. My mother squealed and rushed over. She pulled out two dresses from who knows where and asked me my opinion.

"Neither," I muttered, crossing my arms.

"The white one it is!"

"Ugh."  
>"Piper, dear, put this on. Hurry now!" My mom thrust the dress in my hand and pushed me into the closet. I quickly changed into it and opened the door.<p>

"Perfect!"

"Ugh."  
>"Now for the makeup," she said, scanning the makeup she brought from her bathroom.<p>

The next few minutes, she kept throwing stuff on my face. It was really uncomfortable.

"Done! NOW the hair." She pulled on my hair and braided it, cleanly to the side. She then placed a gleaming silver headband on my hair.

"Can I look at the mirror now?" I asked her, impatiently, waiting to see how ugly I looked.

She nodded, happily and leaded me toward the mirror. I stood and stared at the reflection that awaited me. I kinda looked pretty. My white dress had a pretty sweetheart neckline and it fit my body nicely and snugly. It went up to my knees. My hair was neatly braided to the side with a tint of glitter I guess my mother sprinkled on me. The headband sparkled from the light projected from my window. I had glittery stuff over my eyes which I guessed was eyeshadow and my eyelashes stood out.

"Um thanks mom," I said, smiling internally.

"You're welcome, sweetie. You look gorgeous!"

I grabbed my backpack and some black converse and headed out to our tree. Annabeth, Thalia, and Calypso were waiting, checking their watches.

"Sorry I'm late!" I shouted, walking as fast as I could in the dress. They turned and raised their eyebrows. They knew my mother had issues.

"Aphrodite?" They asked and I nodded. They looked at me sympathetically.

"Are we gonna walk?" I asked.

"Nope. The boys are picking us up," Annabeth said, checking her phone, "And here they are."  
>The limo pulled up and Jason, Percy, and Leo hopped out.<p>

"Hey guys!" Percy smiled, grabbing Annabeth's hand.

"Calypso, girl, you look fab," Leo joked, earning him a punch from a blushing Calypso.

"Pip-" Jason's jaw fell before he finished his sentence and I could feel the heat rising from my cheek.  
>"Hi Jason," I said shyly.<p>

"Why- you- I- wow," Jason sputtered.

"It's my mom. Y'know Aphrodite? World-famous makeup artist? Yeah, her fault," I scowled.

"No, no. You're- you're a knockout!" He blushed realizing what he said. Leo snickered behind him and the girls awwed.

"Thanks Jason," I smiled.

"Ahem," Thalia coughed, "We should get going."

"Yeah," Percy opened the door and let us slip through.  
>"So I assume Beauty Queen will now be a proper nickname," Jason teased me.<p>

"Shut up, Sparky," I scowled, punching him in the gut.

"Um where are you going for your date tonight, Percy?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"It's a surprise," Percy winked at Annabeth.

"Well, what should we do while we wait for them?" Nico asked. Me and Calypso looked at each other, quickly.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" we shouted causing the boys to cover their ears. Thalia and Annabeth rolled their eyes.

"Um movie night it is," Jason said, wincing.

"Hey we're here," Thalia pointed out. We all raced out of the car to avoid the pap and we rushed into school. Once the doors opened we split up.

Jason and I were walking towards our classroom and most eyes were on me. It was nerve racking. Boys were staring at me and whistling while the girls were boring jealous stares at me. Jason put his arm around me, protectively, but I kept my head tall. No one intimidates Piper McLean.

"Hey Piper," a voice said behind me. I spun around knowing the hideous voice.

"Drew," I replied, scowling.

**Oh Aphrodite. Our favorite goddess of them all xD Okay hope you enjoyed :)**

**~thefanfictionlibrary (Kirsten)**


	15. Jasper Sass and Nico's First Crush

**Hey guys! SO I thought I would do something a bit interesting! Okay, so here's the deal. I was thinking that instead of telling me in the reviews to update, you could tell me on my Instagram which I check more than my email. Follow me kirstentkim and I'll follow you back but you have to make sure to DM me saying that you read my fanfiction and that you know me from my fanfiction. Also, tell me your fanfiction account name. Then, every Sunday I'll check my DM and shoutout a random person on the next chapter. Sound good? BY THE WAY, this chapter are short little episodes of their days. It's quite complicated developing SIX character's so yeah :)**

**SHOUTOUT TO WAVEMOON**

**because your review totally made my day! Love you! **

**SHOUTOUT TO JASPER IS GOLDEN**

**because you also review a LOT and give me loads of advice! Thanks so much!**

**Here we goo!**

Annabeth's POV

"MOM! I'M HOME!" I screamed once I came back from the diner.

"Annabeth, I'm right here," my mother, Athena, said calmly from the kitchen.

"Oh sorry," I told her sheepishly. I threw my backpack on the ground and walked towards the kitchen to help my mom wash the dishes.

"Why are you home so late?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, still facing the sink.

"I went to the diner with Calypso, Piper, Thalia, and… a few other friends," I said as truthfully as I could.

"Who are your other friends?" Oh well, might as well tell her.

"You remember Jason right mom?"

"Thalia's brother? I believe so."  
>"Well, remember how he's in a band?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Well his band goes to our school now. They treated us to dinner."<p>

There was silence.

"You went to dinner with _boys_? And this late? Annabeth, I thought I raised you better!" My mom said frustrated.

"Mother, these boys aren't _parasites_! They're boys! Besides, Calypso, Thalia, and Piper were there too!" I said exasperated. My mom is for some reason totally against boys. I don't really know why.

"Were there adults there?"  
>"Um..no?"<p>

"Irresponsible," she muttered.

"Mom, I'm 16! I'm quite responsible enough."

"But still! Without my permission!"

"They heard me sing." That stopped her. She turned to me slowly. My mom supported me singing. She thought I had a beautiful voice like her mother. **(Totally making this up lol)**

"What?" she asked, curiously, her expression softening. I took a deep breath.

"They heard us perform. Me, Calypso, Thalia, and Piper. We performed in front of the Demigods' and their producers and…" I trailed off and glanced at my mother's face.

"And what?" she asked, excitedly.

"Well, they want us to go on tour with them," I said shyly, moving a strand of my blond hair behind my ear.

"Oh my gosh," she muttered.

"Mother?" I questioned.

"My baby's going to be a star," she trembled with happiness, "Of course you can go on it!"

My head snapped up.

"Really?!" I squealed, almost dropping the cup I was holding.

"Of course!"  
>"But we'll be touring with boys," I warned her.<p>

"Boys, schmoys! Go live your dream, my darling little Annie!" my mom hugged me tightly.

OH my GODS. Can I just- EEK!

Calypso's POV

I reached home with an excited heart. My heart was beating and thumping because of one person. Leo Valdez. I can't stop but slowly fall in love with him. Wait, love? No, maybe like?

I opened the door and my father confronted me, angrily.

"Calypso, where have you been?" he asked gritting his teeth.

"I was out with the girls for dinner," I told him, politely.

"Just the girls?"

"Remember The Demigods?"

"I believe so."  
>"We had dinner with them too." Before my dad could say anything else, I quickly told him everything.<p>

"They heard us play our instruments and sing and stuff and they want us to go on tour with them," I rambled. My dad raised his eyebrows.

"Hmmm…."  
>"Can I?" I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes. He can't resist them.<p>

"Maybe. You know how I feel about road trips," he warned, finally. My mom died in a car crash just when I was a baby. Ever since then, we've never taken a vacation that requires us driving.

"Thanks daddy," I smiled and kissed his cheek. I jogged to my room and fell asleep quickly.

Piper's POV

"Drew what in Hades do you want?" I asked her menacingly.

"Oh I was just wondering why THE Jason Grace was hanging out with the Dumpster Queen. Did you bribe him or something?" she sneered, glaring at me. Then, she batted her eyelashes out MY Jason.

"Come on sweetie, a guy with _your _looks and obvious talent can do _so _much better." She smirked, expecting that _she _was going to win.

I was about to say a snarky comment but Jason stopped me.

"Frankly, I don't know anyone _better _than Piper here and I don't think anyone better than Piper _exists_ so if you'll excuse us. I was on my way to walk my _girlfriend _to our class." Jason narrowed his eyes at Drew and grabbed my hand, which I gratefully took. I leaned on Jason and smiled sweetly at drew.

"Sorry, _sweetie_, he's taken." I smirked and led Jason away from the crowd.

I heard someone in the background who sounded an awful lot like Leo.

"REJECTED! REJECTED! YEAH YOU JUST GOT REJECTED! R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D Rejected!" **(JASPERISGOLDEN THANKS FOR THE IDEA! ILY!)**

"Ugh she's a menace," Jason grumbled.

"Ahem did you say girlfriend back there Sparky?" I asked him slyly.

"Yup. Can you live up to that expectation as THE Jason Grace's girlfriend?" he mocked Drew's voice and I couldn't help but laugh with a hint of a snort.

"I don't know…" I said, "I think I can try." Jason laughed.

"I know you can," he smiled.

"Thanks for all those kind words back there. You didn't have to," I blushed, remembering his comment.

"It was the truth, Pipes. That's why it was so easy for me to say that," he said, honestly.

"Oh," was all I could say in return for that beautiful comment. _Stupid Stupid, Piper_. It was silent as we walked to our classroom door. Jason held open the door and I walked through, expecting to see nobody. Boy, was I wrong.

The whole classroom was filled with girls from the class. They had the Demigods' on posters and their faces on their shirts. They wore loads of makeup on their faces probably hoping to impress Jason.

Jason.  
>I glanced at his face, worriedly. I was thankful when the only thing he did was grimace and take my hand in his once more. He ignored all the girls that expected him to fall in love with him but signed paper's for the honest girls. Never had he let go of my hand.<p>

Percy's POV

I've never been so pumped up for a date. Ever. Well technically, I've never been _on _a date. Except that time with Rachel Elizabeth Dare which was because of publicity for the Demigods. Zeus can be a real pain in the butt.

"So Seaweed Brain, where are we going tonight?" Annabeth asked from beside me for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I told you it's a surprise Annabeth!" I said, exasperated from her constant pestering.

"Okay, okay," she huffed.

"Did you find out if you could go on tour?" I asked her hopefully. She glanced up and her eyes immediately brightened.

"My mom said yes! And, oh, Percy I've been waiting for this since I was 3! I've always wanted to sing, dance, act, pe-"

I chuckled at her rambling and she blushed and stopped.  
>"Sorry. I get so carried away when it comes to this," she smiled.<p>

"What was your other dream?" I asked curiously.

"To become an architect," she said, shyly, "It's such a nerdy thing I know but-"  
>"No, no," I cut her off. <em>That's why I got architect for first period<em>, I thought.

"You're perfect just the way you are," I reassured her causing her to smile even bigger.

"Thanks Percy," Annabeth said, gratefully.

"No problem, Wise Girl."

Nico's POV

When I saw Reyna, my eyes widened and my heart started beating faster but I didn't know what the feeling was until I asked Percy.  
>"Ah," he seemed amused, "That, my cousin, is the feeling of love."<br>"What ew!" I was shocked.

"You have a crush on Reyna," he chuckled, patting my back. Jason came into the room.

"You like REYNA?" he asked, curiously, also shocked.

"I think so," I muttered looking down. Jason and Percy laughed and went back to their respective rooms.

**The next Day**

Today was Reyna's first day and I was determined to find her. When me and Thalia were walking to our first period, I kept looking around, trying to spot Reyna Ramirez-Arellano.

"What are you doing?! You look ridiculous!" Thalia hissed, pushing me through the crowd. I finally saw her. Talking to Will Solace. Dang it. I casually walked up to them.

"Hey Reyna," I greeted her, "Will." Will nodded in greeting and started talking to Thalia.

"Do you need help getting around Reyna?" I asked her trying to conceal my hopeful tone.

"Now that you mention it, I do need help." Reyna glanced at her schedule and looked at her map, flipping it around in different directions. I chuckled and set the paper straight, accidentally slightly brushing her fingers.

"I'll help you." I glanced at her schedule, "Hmm… we have the same schedules."

"Great!" she exclaimed, relieved. I smiled at her and led the way to our first period, accidentally ditching Thalia. Oh well. I'll just get beaten up later.

Thalia's POV  
>Nico kept looking around the halls like a lost ferret and he wouldn't move properly.<p>

"What are you doing?! You look ridiculous!" I hissed, pushing him through the crowd. He kept scanning the halls and looked like he found what he needed. He dragged me to what looked like Reyna and I think, Will Solace?

"Hey Reyna. Will," Nico said. Oh Reyna. He liked her! Yes! Something to tease him about!

"Thalia, right?" a voice asked. Will. I forgot he was there.

"Yup. You're Will?" I asked him.

"Mhmm," he nodded. Awkward silence followed.

"So, I've never really seen you around," he finally said, breaking the silence. I laughed coldly which kinda shocked myself.  
>"Well, I'm pretty much always blended into the shadows," I said. I scolded myself for being such an ass to an okay person.<p>

He chuckled which honestly was kinda...cute. THALIA HUNTER GRACE! **(HEHE HUNTER) **No, no, no!

"Hmm it seems like your friend left," Will said, frowning at the spot where Nico and Reyna left.

"What?" I turned around, "Grr. He's my cousin and he's new here! He doesn't know where he's going!"

"How about I help you find him?" Will asked a bit eagerly. Hmmm...

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," I said after a moment's hesitation. He smiled and his teeth were shining a brilliant white.

"WOAH. You need a sign over your teeth, dude. _CAUTION, BRIGHT TEETH._" I joked, shielding my eyes away from his teeth.  
>"I get that a lot," he said shyly and I led the way.<p>

**Whew okay long chapter in one dayish? Hope you enjoyed! I'll be moving the story a bit faster because it's getting kinda slow but I don't know. By the way, reviews really make my day. All the encouraging comments make me want to update faster and make me want to be a better writer so yeah :) Also, participate in the little game that's stated at the top! Love you guys!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary (Kirsten)**


	16. Wrong Pairings

**Hello lovelies! I want to try something new. I was thinking that since I have a lot of characters, I could do little short chapters from most of their point of views. Not today but maybe sometime in the future. I was also thinking of doing little one shots of different ships for a different fanfiction. Anyways, back to the story! ALSO, participate in the game I mentioned in the last chapter! The shoutout will be given on Sunday!**

Leo's POV

OKAY. Seeing Jasper sass totally pumped up for the rest of the day.  
>"REJECTED! REJECTED! YEAH YOU JUST GOT REJECTED! R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D Rejected!" I screamed in the girl's face.<p>

The girl, who I assumed was Drew, looked at me weirdly.

"Yes, I watch Zoey 101," I told her defiantly. Calypso, from next to me, giggled but quickly shut her mouth.

"Ugh I thought the Demigods' were better than this," she sneered, obviously fed up with us hanging out with "losers". I guess the Demigods' lost a fan but as long as that fan was Drew, I didn't care.

"Snob," Calypso muttered, childishly sticking out her tongue at Drew's turned around body.

"Oh Calypso," I sighed dramatically, "That's a brat wrapped in 'Loreale and Chanel." I braced myself for the punch from Calypso but she laughed. She _laughed_.

"So true," she exclaimed in between breaths. I guess I kept staring at her which I guess was why she stopped abruptly in a fit of giggles.

"What do you want, Valdez?"

"Oh, it's only that you just _laughed _at my jokes!" I exclaimed, incredulously. She smiled at me mockingly.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" she teased, "I guess I'm warming up to you, Valdez."  
>"FINALLY!" I screamed, pumping my fist in the air. The whole hallway turned to me and Calypso was stifling a giggle with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Hey, can't a guy scream without getting a bunch of attention?" I asked the crowd. They stared at me and then continued with their little activities.

"No, a guy cannot scream without getting a bunch of attention," Calypso smirked playfully.

"Really? I guess things are different here," I joked, placing my hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch.

"Calypso, you are full of surprises today," I said, as I led us to our class.

Annabeth's POV

I was on the edge of my seat, staring at the clock and rapidly tapping my foot. Like Percy was normally. I was way too excited for this date. _Calm down, Annabeth. You probably look like an impatient idiot,_ I thought. And I probably did.

"Annabeth?" the teacher questioned. My eyes quickly snapped to the front of the bird.  
>"Yes, Ms. Diana?" I asked back politely, a hint of blush rapidly spreading across my face.<p>

"Are you alright?"

"Um yes, Ms. Diana sorry!" I apologized. Then, she continued talking about wildlife and animals and such. No one else really seemed to notice my impatience except for Percy. Gods, I've only known this kid for 2 days and he knows me so well!

"Someone's excited," he mumbled just so I could hear it.  
>"Oh, how could I hear your smirk in there?," I asked him, my mouth dripping with sarcasm.<p>

"Just like how I could hear your sarcasm, Wise Girl," he retorted. Dang it. Percy-1, Annabeth-0. And he knew it because this time, I could see the godly smirk.

"Y'kn-"  
><em>RING!<em>

The bell rang, interrupting Percy and I laughed as I pulled him out of his chair, running towards the door. We sprinted to my locker and I waited impatiently for the rest to come.

"Hey, let's go!" I shouted, urging everyone (Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Calypso, Leo, Reyna, and some blonde kid who turned his head away) when I saw them walking (very slowly) towards us.  
>"Why all the excitement, Anniebell?" Thalia asked, a little too happily. That's when I noticed Will Solace. I glanced from Thalia to Will to Thalia to Will and I nodded at Thalia, approvingly.<p>

"Because my dearest Thalia, Annabeth's date with Percy is today!" Piper said, almost as impatiently as I would have said it.

"Oh yeah," Thalia shrugged it off.  
>"So we're all going to my house today?" Piper questioned.<p>

"That was the plan. Annabeth can get her little 'makeover'" Calypso said, making sure to quote makeover since it wasn't really one because of Percy's demands, "And Percy lives close by so he can get ready by himself."  
>"Or maybe my evilly obsessed mom," Piper muttered and I snorted.<p>

"Just don't let her touch me," I whispered to her and she looked at me, shocked.

"Yeah, right! My mom would bust the door down if she didn't get to help!" Piper whisper-shouted. Everyone was staring at us as we had our little conversation and we finally noticed.

"Um my mom is Aphrodite McLean," Piper said, embarrassed.

"Yeah she's a bit crazy," I added, putting my arm around Piper, "I don't know how Piper manages to get out the door with sweaters and jeans!"

"It's a struggle," Piper said, cracking a smile.

"Oh wait," Thalia interrupted, "Guys, this is Will." She jerked her thumb to Will Solace. Piper, Calypso, and I just burst into laughter.  
>"Thalia, we've known him since kindergarten!" Calypso laughed, "He's been in our school and classes for 10 years!"<p>

Jason, Nico, Percy, and Leo joined in with the laughter and even Will and Reyna cracked a smile. Thalia just stood there, tapping her foot angrily.  
>"You done yet?" she asked raising her fist. We abruptly stopped laughing and stood up straightly.<br>"Yes ma'am." You don't want to meet Thalia's fist.

"Very nice," Reyna whistled, impressed, "At boot camp, it took me a minute to get all those kids in line!"

"It takes practice," Thalia smiled, "You idiots done teasing me?"  
>"Yes ma'am."<br>"Good."

"Oh NO." Piper screamed, burying her hands in her face.  
>"What's wrong?" Jason quickly rushed to her side, "Are you hurt?"<p>

"No, no," Piper said, her voice muffled, "It's that- that _thing_!" She pointed out the window, not removing her hands from her face.  
>"Oh gods. Not again!" Thalia shrieked.<p>

"AGH!" Calypso shouted, purely disgusted. I finally turned around and gasped in horror.

"NO. PIPER. WHAT IN HADES?!" I shouted.

"Hey!" Nico protested.  
>"THAT IS NOT APHRODITE'S PINK LIMO. THAT IS <em>NOT<em>." I screamed, exasperated. I've had some pretty bad memories but the one in Aphrodite's Pink Limo were the worst. Mr. McLean couldn't take us home one day so Aphrodite decided to pick us up. In her _pink_ limo. It was stocked with 'hot' boys that she thought were acceptable for us to date, she gave us makeovers in a _limo_, and even publicly announced who was in the limo to the people walking or driving outside. Aphrodite is _crazy_.

"The only problem I have with that… Is that it's pink," Reyna pointed out.  
>"You do <em>not <em>want to go in there Reyna," Thalia muttered, "Trust me."  
>The boys just stared at it.<p>

"Piper, I'm hoping your mother didn't put any guys in the limo this time," I told her. She just stayed in her crouched position with her hands on her face.

"WHAT?!" Percy, Jason, and Leo shrieked. I explained it to them and their faces were pale.

"Did anyone bring their cars?" Nico asked frantically.  
>"No!" we screamed. Just then, the doors magically opened at the same time. A beautiful woman with a long white dress and perfectly curled ringlets sashayed into the school.<p>

Aphrodite.  
>"MOTHER." Piper said trying to control her anger, "I <em>told<em> you that we all hate the pink limo!"

"Don't be ridiculous, dear!" Aphrodite chuckled.

"Mrs. McLean." Aphrodite looked at me.

"Yes, Annabeth?"  
>"I- um- I just- Can we- never mind," I said, giving up.<p>

"Oh you must be Jason!" Aphrodite squealed, spotting Jason in the crowd.

"Um. Yes ma'am," Jason stuttered, obviously scared.

"Piper's lover," Aphrodite sighed dreamily and Jason's cheeks turned scarlet.

"MOTHER!" Piper protested.

"Don't deny it, honey." Aphrodite waved her off. She glanced at Percy and then at me.

"Hmm…" Aphrodite grabbed me and stood me next to Percy and looked us up and down, intensively. When she was done, she squealed in delight.

"You two would look so cute together!" she squeaked. I looked at Percy warningly, trying to tell him not to say anything.

But being the Seaweed Brain he is, he said something.

"Actually, we're going on a date tonight, Ms. Mc. Lean," Percy said, politely causing another loud shriek.

"Percy!" I screamed.

"I _insist _on helping you get ready, Annabeth," Aphrodite turned to me. She took my chin and tilted it upwards so her kaleidoscope eyes could scan my face.  
>"Perfect face to work on," she announced in several minutes.<p>

"Um thanks?" I said, surprised.

"Oh and I have a few other couples in mind," Aphrodite said. She started rearranging the rest of us into pairs and pretty much pointed out every couple I expected to be together. There was…

Percy and I

Jason and Piper

Leo and Calypso

Wait.

I saw the next two couples and they were wrong. Utterably wrong.

Aphrodite made a mistake.


	17. Fixed Couples and Aphrodite

**Heyy :) No cliffy today! Hope you enjoy!**

Nico's POV

I felt Aphrodite move us and I glanced to the side, expecting and hoping to see Reyna but I didn't.

"Thalia?" I whispered to her.

"She obviously made a mistake," she whispered back, "We're cousins."  
>"Ahem," I coughed into my arm. Luckily, it got her attention.<p>

"Yes dear?" she questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"Me and Thalia, we're cousins," I explained, hoping she'd understand what I'm trying to say.

"Oops," Aphrodite chuckled, "Let me rearrange this a bit."  
>Percy and Annabeth.<p>

Jason and Piper.  
>Leo and Calypso.<p>

Thalia and Will.

Reyna and I.

I sighed in my head with relief but honestly, I could tell who was uncomfortable.

Reyna, Thalia, and Will were shifting their feet around and glancing anywhere _but _where their partners were.  
>"That's much better," Aphrodite squealed, clasping her fingers together, "Now, everyone to the pink limo." Followed by groans, Aphrodite pushed us through the door, past the sidewalk, and into the pink limo.<p>

"Woah," us boys breathed once they saw what was inside the limo. Hot tubs, music equipment, and even more! In a FREAKING LIMO.

"Hey, they got music equipment!" Calypso squealed, rushing over to stroke the beautiful keyboard.

"Why don't we give a performance this time?" Percy smirked, glancing at Annabeth.

"Show me what you got Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased, shoving him to the mic.

"With pleasure, Wise Girl," Percy mocked in return. Jason swung his guitar onto his shoulder and Leo got the drums ready. I hurried over to the bass and checked the amp. Perfect.

The girls settled on the hideous pink couch opposite of us and Percy shot us three fingers in the air. The third song we've ever written. We nodded in return and Jason started the melody with Leo tapping out the beat carefully.

(Percy- **bold**, Jason- _italics_)

**I'm no superman**

**I can't take your hand**

**And fly you anywhere**

**You want to go (yeah)**

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You want to hear, but_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need**_

_**If you're the one for me**_

_**Like gravity I'll be unstoppable**_

_**I, yeah, I believe in destiny**_

_**I may be an ordinary guy**_

_**With heart and soul**_

_**But if you're the one for me**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

**I'll be your hero**

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

**I'll be your hero**

**Searching high and low**

**Trying every road**

**If I see your face**

**I'll barely know (yeah)**

_I'll put my trust in fate_

_That you will come my way_

_And if it's right_

_It's undeniable, yeah_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need**_

_**If you're the one for me**_

_**Like gravity I'll be unstoppable**_

_**I, yeah I believe in destiny**_

_**I may be an ordinary guy**_

_**With heart and soul**_

_**But if you're the one for me**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

**I'll be your hero**

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

**I'll be your hero**

_**So incredible**_

_**Some kind of miracle**_

_**When it's meant to be**_

_**I'll become a hero**_

_**So I'll wait, wait**_

_**Wait, wait for you**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need**_

_**If you're the one for me**_

_**Like gravity I'll be unstoppable**_

_**(Be unstoppable)**_

_**I, yeah I believe in destiny**_

_**I may be an ordinary guy**_

_**With heart and soul**_

_**But if you're the one for me**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

**I'll be your hero**

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

**I'll be your hero**

We ended and took a bow. The girls stood up and cheered and clapped going to their respective "boy friends". Reyna ran up to me and gave me a high five.

"That was amazing, Nico!" Reyna smiled, "Your bass skills are on point!"

"Thanks, Reyna," I told her, excited I got a compliment from Reyna.  
>"That was beautiful boys," Aphrodite's voice complimented. We all turned around to see a smiling Aphrodite.<p>

"Thanks, Ms. Aphrodite," Jason said, politely, probably trying to impress Piper's mom.

"Of course, Jason, dear. Now I would like to hear my daughter and her friends play a song," Aphrodite said, gesturing towards the girls.

"Sure, mom," Piper said, pushing the girls towards their instruments.

"Piper, why don't you sing the song your grandfather used to sing?" Annabeth asked her, "I'll play guitar."  
>"I guess," Piper said, shyly, tentatively taking the mic in her hands.<p>

(Piper- regular)

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

They strung up a man

They say who murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where dead man called out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope,

Side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

It was hauntingly quiet for a moment.

"It's an old Cherokee song," Piper explained.

"Ohhh," we all chorused and started clapping. Piper looked relieved.

"Darling, I've never heard you sing before," Aphrodite said, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Actually, I sang at the theater, in those terrible co-"  
>"Yes, yes, darling," Aphrodite ignored her, "We're here!"<p>

Piper huffed and pulled Jason out of the car.

**Trivia Time! Guess the two songs that are being sung in this chapter! Love you all! :)**


	18. Makeovers and Introduction Songs

**HI sorry for the late update but I've been pretty busy lately! Anyways, the first song was Hero from the Disney Channel Original Movie ****_Starstruck _****and the second sang was ****_The Hanging Tree_**** from Mockingjay (Hunger Games Series) by Suzanne Collins. Hope you enjoy this chap!**

Annabeth's POV

After Piper stormed off, I knew I would have to talk to her later but there was already an emergency in my hands. Aphrodite pretty much threatened to make me into a real-live Barbie.

And I'm _scared_.

I know what you're thinking.

Annabeth Chase? Scared? As if!

But I'm telling you RIGHT NOW.

I'm going to die. I better have Thalia write my eulogy.

Right when I got out of the car, Aphrodite rushed me to her room. Well, I think it was her room…

I didn't see a bed actually. I just saw all the stuff I would see at a beauty salon except triple the amount of stuff.

"Don't worry, dear. Percy won't even recognize you when we're done!" Aphrodite tried to reassure me. Actually I don't think that helped at all. I kinda _wanted _Percy to recognize me. I didn't say anything to Aphrodite because I've seen her temper tantrums and let's just say that five nails were broken, clumps of hair were on the floor, and Piper's house smelled like perfumes for a month.

I let her lead me to one of the chairs and she pushed me into the chair before I could get out.

"Alrighty, let's get started," she chirped. She swung out a pair of scissors, a comb, curlers, conditioning spray, heat-resistant spray, and a gel in only her two hands. I almost screamed but Piper came to my rescue.

"Hey mom?" Piper's head popped into the room from the door.

"Yes dear?"

"Percy has a… um request? For Annabeth's makeover," Piper told her shyly and carefully. Aphrodite raised her eyebrows and I saw a bead of sweat trickle down Piper's face.

"What are his demands?" Aphrodite asked, finally. Piper let out a small sigh in relief.

"Um… well. He wants Annabeth to look as much as Annabeth as possible. So natural makeup, he really likes her princess curls, and wants her to wear something a bit concealing," she told her rapidly.

_Yes! Percy! _I squealed in my head. I silently thanked Piper too and she caught my eye and winked. She closed the door quickly and I could hear her converse squeaking against the wooden tiles.

"Ugh that boy," Aphrodite said, shaking her head with disbelief. She kept on muttering to herself as she put away all the stuff in her hands. I sighed with relief and looked around.

It was surprisingly very clean and very pink.

"Well, dear," Aphrodite said, looking at me in the mirror, "Let's see what we can do with those strange requests."

Aphrodite first started with my blonde hair. She braided the strands of hair on my left and right and connected them with bobby pins on the back of my head. She curled some of the strands that were straighter than the rest of my curls and put in a kind of gel that kept it curly and less frizzy. It actually looked kind of nice.

Then, Aphrodite decided to go with makeup. She directed me to the sink and made me wash my face with a special serum. I did as I was told and it was very refreshing. I could feel the dirt and grime come out of the pores of my face. My face was a bit red but it looked clean. Aphrodite looked satisfied and put a bit of concealer on my red spots and dark undereye circles. Then she rubbed it in with some sort of brush. After, she applied a small amount of blush on the apples of my cheeks. She took out some sparkly brown powder and then brushed it over my eyes. Eyeshadow I think. She put a metallic thing over my eye and I almost panicked but all she did was squeeze it and my eyelashes curled. Then, she applied mascara (I think) over my eyelashes. She applied some shiny pink lip gloss to my lips and told me she was finished. It was a very natural looking makeup.

Finally, it was time for the outfit. Aphrodite came out of the closet with a frilly, pink dress and I shook my head so much, I thought it would fall off.

Aphrodite huffed and stomped back into the closet. This time, she came out with a black dress. I nodded and slipped it on with no problems. The dress went up to my knees, appropriate enough for me. The dress was strapless but Aphrodite handed me a white cardigan that fit nicely.

I thanked her for all she's done and walked to the door but Aphrodite held me back.  
>"Not yet, dear," Aphrodite warned me, "Your mother wants to see you."<p>

There was a knock at the door and my mother came in.

"Annabeth," my mom smiled at me, "You look beautiful."  
>"Thanks mom," I responded, a bit taken back that she was here.<p>

"Don't worry. I just came here to give you something." She must have sensed my discomfort. She stuck her closed fist close to my face and opened it, revealing a small golden bracelet.  
>"My mom gave it to me when I was your age," my mom informed me while clasping it on my hand.<p>

"It's so pretty! I love it!" I squealed, hugging my mom.

There was a knock on the door and Aphrodite opened it. Thalia, Calypso, Piper, and Reyna ran in and quickly scanned me, making sure Aphrodite didn't turn me into a doll.

"She's still Annabeth!" Thalia sighed with happiness.

"Thanks for noticing, Thalia," I smirked.

"Ooh, pretty bracelet!" Calypso pointed to my golden bracelet, awed.

"Yeah, my mom gave it to me," I told her, also adoring the beautiful bracelet.

"It's very pretty, Mrs. Chase," Piper said to my mom.

"Thank you, Piper," my mom thanked her.

"Well, Percy's waiting for you downstairs," Aphrodite told me.

"I should get going," I told everyone. I quickly walked out of the room but realized I didn't have shoes.

"Annabeth!" Piper yelled, "Wear these!" She threw socks and some white Converse hightops at me. Thanks the gods for Piper! I smiled at her gratefully and shoved them on. I straightened out my dress and walked down the stairs. Percy was talking with Jason, Nico, Leo, and Will at the base of the stairs. Percy's back was to the stairs but the others noticed me and their jaws dropped.

"Yeah and- what are you staring at?" Percy asked them, curiously. He turned around and saw me walking down the stairs. His jaw also dropped and he realized the others were doing the same. He snapped at them.

"I believe you have girls that already caught your eye!" he scolded them. The boys looked away sheepishly. He turned back to me and seemed to be in a trance

"Annabeth- you- I- um-" he stuttered uncontrollably. I heard the boys snicker but Percy didn't notice. His attention was on me.

"I look great yada yada yada. Let's just go," I told him, dragging him out the door.

"Yu- Yeah," Percy stuttered, leading me out the door.  
>"You look good, Percy," I said, finally noticing what he was wearing. He was wearing a collared button-up shirt, cute khaki colored jeans, and black Converse.<p>

"Honestly, Annabeth. I think I underdressed," he said, sheepishly, opening the car door for me.

"No. You look amazing," I assured him.

"Annabeth, you look like a goddess. I have _never_ seen someone as beautiful as you," Percy told me with confidence. The way he said it made me blush so much. He said it so meaningfully.

"I mean it," Percy said, reading my thoughts.

"Thank you, Percy," I blushed, "Where are we going?"  
>"A secret." He winked at me and concentrated on driving. We seemed to be driving out of the city. We were soon in a small, nice comfy area with many trees and parks. He drove towards a small park on the way outskirts of town.<p>

He parked next to the small lake in the park and he got out and opened the door for me. I stepped out and looked around. It was beautiful, especially at night.

"I'm going to tie this around your head, okay?" Percy asked me from behind.  
>"Okay," I told him. I felt a piece of cloth wrap around my head. I heard the trunk open and a grunt of Percy told me that he was grabbing a lot of things.<p>

"Need help with that?" I asked him.

"Seriously, Annabeth? You're blindfolded!"

"Oh right." He chuckled and led me by the hand. We kept on walking for about five minutes until we stopped.

Percy's fingers gently took the bandana off my face and I gasped.

We were at the edge of the crystal lake where a blanket and a picnic basket lay.

"I know it's a bit cliche but-"  
>"Percy, I love it!" I interrupted him, taking his hand. He pulled me to the blanket and sat down. He patted the space next to him and I sat down next to him.<p>

"Before we eat, I think we should get to know each other," I told him.

"I hoped you would ask that." He grinned.

He grabbed a black case and opened it. His guitar.

(Percy- _italics_)

_I'm, I'm good at wasting time,_

_I think lyrics need to rhyme,_

_And you're not asking,_

_But I'm trying to grow a mustache._

_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,_

_And, sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla._

_Otherwise it smells like feet to me._

_And I, I really like you when the moon looks like a toe nail._

_And I love you when you say my name._

_If you wanna know, here it goes._

_Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,_

_If we're close, gonna let you see everything,_

_But remember that you asked for it._

_I'll try to do my best to impress,_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,_

_Well, you asked for it,_

_For your perusing,_

_At times confusing,_

_Slightly amusing…_

_Introducing me!_

_Do do do do do do,_

_Do do do do do do._

_La da da da,_

_La da da da da da da, da._

_I never trust a dog to watch my food._

_And I like to use the word 'dude'_

_As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_

_And I, I never really been into cars._

_I like really cool guitars_

_And superheroes_

_And cheques with lots of zeroes on 'em._

_I love the sound of violins and making someone smile..._

_If you wanna know, here it goes._

_Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,_

_If we're close, gonna let you see everything,_

_But remember that you asked for it._

_I'll try to do my best to impress,_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,_

_Well, you asked for it,_

_For your perusing,_

_At times confusing,_

_Possibly amusing…_

_Introducing me!_

_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to,_

_So be careful when you ask next time._

_So, if you wanna know, here it goes._

_Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,_

_If we're close, gonna let you see everything,_

_But remember that you asked for it._

_I'll try to do my best to impress,_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,_

_Well, you asked for it,_

_For your perusing,_

_At times confusing,_

_Hopefully amusing…_

_Introducing me!_

_Do do do do do do,_

_Do do do do do do._

_Do do do do…_

_Introducing me!_

I clapped and grinned as he bowed.

"Your turn," he told me.

"Hmmm…" I thought, "I have something-ish."

"Well, I have something I wrote a little while ago," I told him, "Can I borrow that?"  
>He nodded as he handed me the guitar.<p>

(Annabeth- _italics_)  
><em>I stay up too late<em>

_Got nothing in my brain_

_That's what people say_

_That's what people say_

_I go on too many dates_

_But I can't make them stay_

_At least that's what people say_

_That's what people say_

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop moving_

_It's like I got this music_

_In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, Shake it off_

_I never miss a beat_

_I'm lighting up my feet_

_And that's what they don't see_

_That's what they don't see_

_I'm dancing on my own_

_I make the moves as I go_

_And that's what they don't know_

_That's what they don't know_

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop grooving_

_It's like I got this music_

_In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, Shake it off_

Percy laughed and clapped as I mocked a curtsy.

"I wrote that because of school bullies like Drew Tanaka," I explained.

"You're definitely performing that with us on the tour," Percy said, "It's a good song."

"Thanks."  
>"But I still want to know a little bit more about you." Percy grinned.<p>

"Okay, okay," I said, exasperated, "Hmm… I'll start with this. I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my story…"

**Who's ready to hear Annabeth's story? Also, in the reviews, tell me what the two songs are and who wrote them!**

**With lots of love,**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	19. Percabeth's First Date

**Hey! New chapter! The song Percy sang was ****_Introducing Me_**** from Camp Rock 2 by Nick Jonas while the song Annabeth sang was ****_Shake it Off_**** by Taylor Swift! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Percy's POV

"I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my story…"  
>I mentally prepared myself as I took in Annabeth's story.<p>

"I was-and I guess still am- the perfect child according to my parents. Especially my mom. Ever since kindergarten, I've been getting straight A's and I'll be very honest with you… It was really, really easy. And my mom sensed that. She took me to a new school in the middle of the 7th grade and I got a B on my first test. I knew it wasn't that bad but my mom thought otherwise. She yelled at me, took my phone, and prevented me from seeing friends from school. Not that I had any on the first week of school. I studied so so hard after that and I was called so many nasty things by people like Drew. That's when I wrote the song, Shake it Off. Anyways, I didn't eat that much, I didn't have a social life at all. All I did was study, study, study. I even ran away once but I came back because I knew I would miss Luke, my older brother who was doing really well in high school. One day, I was singing in my room with my guitar and everything. My mom walked in when I was right in the middle of the song I was writing, _This is Me_. I expected her to yell at me since I wasn't doing my homework but it was the complete opposite. She just stood there and I saw a tear fall down her cheek. Then, she embraced me. She apologized, like a lot, and she just hugged my thin frame for what seemed like forever. She told me that I didn't have to study that often and she gave me back my phone and everything. I felt a huge burden leave me and such. That's the week I met Piper, Thalia, and Calypso and yeah."

She finally finished and took a deep breath.

"So yeah. How about you?" she said, plastering on a smile.

"That was…"

"Intense?" She took the word right out of my mouth.

"Um yeah?"  
>"Yeah, I know. But the past is in the past and you just have to-"<br>"Let it go?" I asked her smiling. She threw her head back and laughed, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Yes, let it go. I swear we always seem to-"

"Finish each other's sentences?" I cut her off again, grinning and enjoying our puns. She gave me a sly look.

"I was going to say sandwiches." We laughed together, enjoying our time.

"So Annabeth, have you ever dated anyone before?" I couldn't resist it. I just had to ask.

"Nope. Never had the time," Annabeth shrugged.

"Would you have if you had the time?" I asked her.

"Probably," she said truthfully.

"Oh."

"How about you, Mr. Jackson? I saw you in a lot of magazines," she said, accusingly.

"I dated Rachel Dare but that was because Zeus told me to. He said I should get a lot of publicity or something. I didn't like her that way and she didn't like me that way either. We both agreed that we didn't like each other so I don't know if that counts." I saw Annabeth shiver and I took a blanket and wrapped it around the two of us.

"Thanks and no I don't think it does," she said after giving it some thought.

We sat together snuggled in the blanket. She leaned her head on my chest and we sat there in a comfortable silence.

Then, I remembered Battle of the Bands.

"Hey, we should start finishing up your song," I reminded her. Her eyes brightened and she grabbed her journal out of her bag, letting in the cold air when she took off the blanket.

"Good idea. So I ended with…

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me."

She sang her lyrics beautifully and I could only stare admirably.

"You're drooling," she pointed out, giving me a small smile.

"Dang, I thought I only did that when I sleep!" I wiped the drool from my face.

"So this is the part I wrote a long time ago but I couldn't figure out the rest. It didn't sound right with anything…

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you."  
>I sang my part while playing the guitar and I saw Annabeth nodding and smiling to the tune.<p>

"It's great!" she squealed, "Can I have the guitar please?"

(Annabeth- _italics_, Percy- **bold**)

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you, **_**I gotta find you**_

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now**_

_**Gonna let the light, shine on me**_

_**Now I've found, who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I want to be**_

_**This is me**_

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me **_(this is me)_

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

_**Now I've found, who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I want to be**_

_**This is me**_

"That was perfect," Annabeth breathed out. She glanced at me and her beautiful grey eyes were soft and smiling.

"Yeah, it was," I told her softly, gazing at her eyes. Sea green on grey.

We leaned in simultaneously and our lips were closer and closer.

"Ahem."

**I'M SORRY I KNOW I KNOW CLIFFY'S ARE THE WORST BUT C'MON I GOTTA KEEP SOME SUSPENSION! Tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary :)**


	20. AN: NEW STORY

**Hey everyone! THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPPIE! I'm really sorry but I wanted you guys to read this! This is the start of a new story I'm going to write ****_AFTER _****Starstruck. Don't worry, Starstruck isn't gonna end for a looooong time but I just wanted your thoughts on this! So here would be the preview of the next story. I would appreciate suggestions on the names for the new story. Here we go!**

Percy's POV

She was leaning over a book. As always. Her nose scrunched up as she read her book. A strand of blonde hair kept on slipping from her normal ponytail into her face. She casually pulled the strand of hair behind her ear and kept reading. I bet her gr-

"Hey Perce," a voice called. I snapped out of my gaze and turned to the person who called out.

Grover.

"Yes Grover?" I asked impatiently as I poked at my cafeteria food. It was a typical lunch day at Goode High.

"You do this everyday!" he exclaimed a bit exasperated.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Stare at Annabeth Chase!" he practically yelled.

"Shh!" I hushed him and forced him down into the chair. The girl, Annabeth, picked up her head and looked around, frowning in our direction.

"I don't stare at her!" I whisper-yelled. As head swim captain, I knew I couldn't get caught staring at her. She's a nerd, I'm a jock. That's just how it is here.

"Yeah you do." Jason Grace, head of the school basketball team, said, plopping his lunch tray on the table and sitting himself down.

"I have a girlfriend!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Yeah and you better hope that I don't tell her that you keep on staring at Annabeth or else she'll be real mad," Nico added.  
>"Woah Nico. I didn't see you there," I said surprised. He gave me an <em>are you serious?<em> look and that's when I remembered.

_Flashback to 2 weeks ago_

_It was a dark and stormy day and we just finished our sports practices. Grover, Nico, Jason, and I were in the empty classroom, shaken up by what we all saw. Three ladies covered in impenetrable scales, hands of brass, sharp fangs, a beard? and hats were walking through the hallways._

_"Oh gods, I knew we should have gone to camp early!" Grover yelled. The roaring winds lashed out making his words barely audible._

_"What the heck is going on, Grover?!" I yelled back, confused._

_"Do you know anything about Greek mythology?" he asked us. Jason, Nico, and I looked at each other and then stared at Grover._

_"We have no time for your games, Grover!" Jason exclaimed._

_"Just hear me out! Greek mythology is real! Greek gods, goddesses, monsters, they're all real! Those ladies outside in the halls are monsters called Gorgons!" Grover explained. I quickly racked my brain. Gorgons. _

_"Like Medusa?" I asked him._

_"Yes! But it's strange! You three must be extremely powerful because all three sisters are here." Grover said, worriedly._

_"Shh!" Nico hushed us. We heard the ladies outside the door, passing by. _

_"They're hissing something!" Jason whispered. _

_"Where is she?!" they hissed in unison._

_"She?" Grover asked himself._

_"Where is wisdom's daughter?!" they screamed in their raspy voice._

_"They're not after you three!" Grover whisper-yelled, a bit relieved._

_"But who's wisdom's daughter?" Jason asked. _

**So I hope you enjoyed this little preview and I would ****_really_**** appreciate your reviews for this! Thanks!**


	21. Lies and Feelings

**Just to clear things up, the last chapter is a preview of my next story after this one! It is NOT a sequel and it's taken place in a Gods/Demigods AU (Alternate Universe)! Anyways, hope you enjoy this!**

Annabeth's POV

"Ahem."

We turned around and looked shyly at the person who interrupted us. It was a girl with red hair and a boy with blonde hair holding hands. I couldn't see them well but Percy recognized the girl right away.

"Rachel?" Percy asked, shocked. Ooh hoo hoo, **(Like the way Maya says it in Girl Meets World) **Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Nice to see you, Percy," Rachel Elizabeth Dare said with a small smile. I looked at the boy next to her and was shocked by who I saw.

"Luke?!" I screamed. My older brother is dating Rachel Dare and he never told me?

"Hi Anniebell, I haven't seen you in a while," he said to me and let go of Rachel's hand to hug me.

I stood up and gave him a huge hug. When I finally let go, I glanced at Rachel and Percy. Rachel looked a bit confused but Percy scowled.

I laughed at his cold expression towards Luke.

"This is my _brother_, Percy!" I giggled and gave a quick hug to Percy.

"Oh I knew that," Percy said, shyly.

"Who is _this_, Annabeth?" Luke asked me with a raised eyebrow. Oh no. Overprotective brother mode.

"This is my… friend, Luke," I said, hesitantly.

"Friends don't kiss each other on the lips, Annie," Luke retorted, crossing his arms and staring at Percy. I glanced at Percy and he looked a bit uncomfortable and so did Rachel, who I felt kinda bad for.

"I- um…" I stuttered nervously. Annabeth Chase does not stutter and Luke knows that.

"I win," he announced triumphantly. Dang it. I should have known. When we were younger, we used to play this game all the time. Whoever stumped the other in _anything_, gets a point. Luke usually wins.

"So you're um not mad?" Percy asked from behind me, confused and nervous. Poor boy.

"No, just be good to my little sister or I'll break you," Luke said, cheerfully. I heard Percy gulp from behind me.

"He's kidding, Percy," I reassured him. He gave me a grateful look.

"I think," I added slyly. Percy's face paled.

"I'm kidding!"  
>"Ahem," Rachel coughed.<p>

"Hey Luke. How come you didn't tell me you were dating Rachel?" I asked him.

"It wasn't really official till today," Luke explained. He was lying. I could tell. But I didn't make a fuss over it.

"Oh okay," I said, plastering a fake smile on my face, "And you better not break my brother's heart, Dare!" I added, waving my finger at her in a joking way.  
>"I'll try my best, Chase," Rachel smiled back. Rachel was different than most celebrities. She didn't wear too much makeup and her outfit was really casual. Ripped jeans and a tie-die T-shirt. You don't see <em>that<em> everyday.

"Well, we should get going," Percy said, checking his watch.  
>"What time is it?" I asked him, peeking over his shoulder to look at his watch.<p>

"11:00 pm," he responded.

"Shoot, mom's gonna kill me!" I panicked. It was way past dating curfew.

"Actually, we're all sleeping over at Piper's," Percy told me, "But if we don't get there soon, we're gonna miss all the fun."

"Okay, Percy can you go pack up? I'm gonna say bye to my brother." He nodded and stalked off to collect all the stuff.

I turned to my brother and gave him a big hug so my mouth was next to his ear. I squeezed him tightly and he squeezed me back.

"I know you're lying," I whispered to him so it was inaudible to Rachel. He looked surprised as we let go of each other.

"Bye, Luke!" I said, fake smiling and waving, "See ya around, Rachel."

I headed off towards Percy to help him put the rest of the stuff in the car, leaving Luke dumb-founded behind me. I win. _Yes!_ I thought, smiling to myself.

After we grabbed all the stuff and stuffed it into the back of Percy's trunk, we headed off to Piper's house.

"Oh shoot, I didn't pack anything!" I groaned.

"Neither did I," Percy groaned too, "Text Piper."

"Okay." I grabbed my phone out and started texting her on Kik.

_Annabeth :) : Hey, we forgot to pack._

_Piperrr: That's okay. Mom has clothes for you. And surprisingly Percy. Why does she need boy clothing?_

_Annabeth :) : Idkkk_

_BeautyQueenisBootyful: Loool _

_Wait wth. How did my name change?_

…

_LEO!_

_Annabeth :) : AHAHAHA LOL_

_BeautyQueenisBootyful: Ugh I have to go kill Leo now. C ya soon! _

_Annabeth :) : C ya_

I slipped my phone away.

"What'd she say?" Percy glanced at me.

"Aphrodite has clothes for us."  
>"Both of us? I thought Piper didn't have any siblings."<br>"She doesn't. Aphrodite's just weird."

"True, true."

Our short conversation ended. I guess after our almost kiss, it's a bit awkward. I took a deep breath and decided to take the step.

"So… thanks for everything tonight, Percy," I told him shyly.

"Did you like it?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh definitely!" I nodded happily, "Except for the part where my brother kinda ruined it. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, Wise Girl. It's understandable," he responded.

Awkward silence followed.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy started.  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Do you like me?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Of course I like you Percy." I knew what he was really talking about _but now's the time to play stupid_, I thought.

"No, I mean, do you like-like me?" he asked casually.  
>"Uhm… yes, I think so." I said after some thought.<p>

"You think so?" Percy asked carefully, "Or you know so?"  
>"I don't really know. I've never like-liked someone before," I responded thoughtfully. This was true. I've never ever liked anyone. I was way too busy making my mom proud.<p>

"Oh okay. Well I like you, Annabeth. A lot," Percy told me. I was shocked. This wasn't romantic at all like I saw in those cheesy movies. I liked this better. It was more… simple.

"I like you too, Percy," I replied. But I don't think words could really describe how much I liked Percy. I don't think I _love _him but I definitely like him.

"That's a good start," Percy smiled as we pulled up into the driveway of Piper's house, wait- mansion. We left everything in the car and opened the door. No one was downstairs so we tromped upstairs to Piper's room. We opened the door and there sat our friends in a circle. Oh no.

Evil grins were on all of their faces as we stepped in nervously.  
>Leo started to talk.<p>

"Ah, look who's just in time for…"

**Hehe another little cliffy. Hope you understand why Annabeth can't really comprehend her feelings! More Jasper, Caleo, Reynico, and Wilalia (?) to come!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	22. AN: TRUTH OR DARE! PLEASE READ

**AN: SORRY BUT YOU'LL LIKE THIS AUTHOR NOTE I THINK. So if you guessed Truth or Dare you are absolutely right! I would like everyone reading this to put what truth or dare they would like to see in the next couple chapters! Please make them APPROPRIATE for my young viewers. Thank you! By the way, I will be putting your usernames next to the truth or dare you submit so all of you will be given credit. Thanks for your time!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	23. Calypso Gone Bad!

**SO I decided I'm going to do two truth or dares per chapter. There should be about 3 or 4 chapters of truth or dare for now since everyone's all pumped up! **

Calypso's POV

"Ah, look who's just in time for truth or dare!" Leo grinned evilly. Annabeth and Percy nervously seated themselves. Annabeth sat in between Reyna and Will and Percy sat in between Thalia and Jason. So from left to right starting with Leo, it was Piper, Nico, Calypso, Annabeth, Will, Jason, Percy, and Thalia.

"Who's gonna go first?" Leo asked while he did something funky with his eyebrows. He scanned the room and I quickly ducked my head down, hoping he wouldn't call my name.

"Calypso!"

Of course. I looked up and saw him grinning like a madman.

"I hate you Valdez," I said. He put his hand to his heart and feigned sadness.

"That hurt," Leo said, "Right here." He pointed to his heart.

I snorted. "As if."

"Okay, Calypso, truth or dare?" Leo asked me slyly.

"Truth," I told him. He frowned.

"Dang it!"

"You really expected _me_ to pick a dare?" I laughed. Thalia, Piper, and Annabeth were laughing too. They knew me too well.

"Fine. Fine. What's the most irritating habit of the person to the right of you?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. **(****XxThalicoRULZxX** **Thanks for the suggestion!" **  
>Who was sitting to the ri- Oh snap. Annabeth.<p>

"Uh- I- uh…" I stuttered, nervously while Annabeth raised her eyebrow at me, a bit amused.  
>Everyone else looked amused too as they leaned in to hear what I was going to say.<p>

"Annabeth, well, don't take this the wrong way because I really love you and all but sometimes… whenyou'rewrongyouwon'tadmititbecauseyou'reabitprideful." I breathed out the last part.

"What?" Everyone asked confused. I took a deep breath, annoyed.

"Sometimes wh-when you're wrong, Annabeth, you won't admit it because you're a bit um- prideful."

"OOHHHHH," everyone _oooh'ed_.

"BURN!" Leo added obnoxiously.

I looked shyly down out the ground expecting Annabeth to be mad at me but Annabeth's voice didn't seem to be angry. I looked up at her when she started to talk to me.

"Don't worry about it, Caly," Annabeth reassured me, "It's kinda my fatal flaw."

"Fatal flaw?" I asked her.  
>"Yeah, it's a phrase I made up. I'm kinda too prideful for my own good. Your fatal flaw is your mental weakness," she explained.<p>

"Oh."

"Yup." She responded. I shifted around so I was sitting on my knees.

"My turn." I said. I scanned the room but I need to get Leo back for possibly trying to humiliate me. Then suddenly… Lightbulb! A plan worthy of Annabeth!

"Soo… Leo, how's your aunt Rosa?" I asked, slyly.

His eyes widened.

Leo's POV

"Soo… Leo, how's your aunt Rosa?" Calypso asked, slyly. My eyes widened with shock.

"You wouldn't," I said, my eyes glaring at her almond-colored eyes.

"Oh, but you see, Leo. I would," she told me, maliciously.

I looked around to see everyone trying to stifle a laugh. They glanced back and forth at me and Calypso.

"So, Leo, I was thinking we could give a little call to Aunt Rosa to see how she's doing," Calypso said, putting a finger to her chin, "I remember you saying that you, I don't know, hate her so much, you'd rather live in Hades for the rest of your life. Am I correct?"

"Nope. Absolutely wrong, Calypso. I _love _Aunt Rosa. In fact, she's the best aunt in the _whole world_. See, I don't hate her." I rushed, trying to convince her that I loved my stinking Aunt Rosa.

"Really?" Calypso asked, her eyebrows raised, "Well, let's call Aunt Rosa up and _tell _her all these things. I'm sure she'd _love_ for you to say that."

Annabeth turned to Calypso and gave her a high five.

"A plan worthy of Athena!" Annabeth approved.

"Your mom?" Reyna asked, questionably.

"Oh sort of. It's kinda an expression since my mom is a scientist and named after the wise Greek goddess, Athena. It's a mix of both," Annabeth explained to Reyna.  
>"Oh, got it," Reyna said. I think she was still confused.<p>

"Well, here's the phone," Calypso said, handing me the phone.

"I-" Oh, wait! "I don't have her number!" I exclaimed, triumphantly.

"Dang it, too bad we don't have a phone book," Calypso sighed.

"HA IN YOUR FACE, CALYPSO. YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THE SUPER-"

"I wasn't finished," Calypso interrupted, "I just _happened _to see a phonebook in Piper's livingroom. Piper, will you get me the phonebook?"  
>Piper nodded, ecstatically and sprinted downstairs to get it. Y'know, maybe she wouldn't find it. Maybe it wasn't a phone book. Maybe it-<p>

"Got it!" Piper yelled from downstairs.  
>"Ughhhh," I groaned.<p>

Piper entered the room with a yellow book in her hand.  
>"Beauty Queen, I thought we were homies! Tight!" I groaned.<p>

"Just because you called me 'Beauty Queen', you definitely deserve this punishment," she retorted jokingly while handing the book to Calypso.  
>"Thanks, Piper."<br>Calypso skimmed through the pages until she found what she was looking for. She furiously typed the number into the phone and thrust it into my phone.

"Call." she demanded. I put my hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay!" I pressed the call button on the screen.

Maybe she won't answer!

_Please don't answer! Please don't answer! _I thought, my hands sweating.

27 seconds.

28 seconds. It seemed like my wish would come true as 29 seconds passed.

30 sec-

_Click!_

Dangnab it!

"What?" a gruff, annoyed voice answered. I cleared my throat awkwardly.  
>"Aunt Rosa? It's Leo," I said, half-heartedly, "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and <em>adore<em> you." My sarcastic voice flowed through the phone.

"LEO VALDEZ I DIS-"  
>I hung up and put on a smile. Not too bad I guess.<p>

"You happy?" I asked Calypso.

"Very," Calypso smiled back.

"Now, Percy! Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare," he said confidently.

I walked up to him and whispered into his ear the dare I so maliciously prepared.

**I hate leaving you guys with cliffies but it keeps you guys interested hehe!**


	24. Ken Dolls

**I'm SOOO SORRY that I haven't updated! I've been studying my butt off for this past week for finals and such and I'm so stressed and yeah. I ****_really_**** need to pass these oh dear. Anyways, the chapter you've kinda been waiting for. It's a bit short. Sorry!**

Annabeth's POV

Leo walked up to Percy and whispered into his ear. It was dead silent as everyone was trying to hear what Leo was saying. It must've been bad because Percy went from sun-tan to enormously pale in a matter of seconds.

"She's gonna kill me, Leo!" Percy yelled, pushing Leo away.

"Do it! It's a dare!" Leo screamed back.

"Do what?" I demanded.

"Do you want me to die?!" Percy ignored me.

"NO BUT IT'S STILL A DARE!" Leo shouted.

"DO WHAT?!" I yelled, slapping them both. They winced as I struck them on their arms.

"Fine," Percy muttered. He grumbled something about "dead meat" and stood up.

"Where are-" he cut me off mid sentence and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Percy, put me down!" I screamed, pounding on his back. I looked upside down and saw my friends chasing after us, grinning.

"Percy!" I kept yelling. We came outside and Piper's beautiful pool came into view.  
>It suddenly dawned on me.<p>

"PERCY! DON'T YOU DARE. I WILL KILL YOU," I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"I TOLD YOU LEO," Percy yelled to Leo, still running to the pool and carrying me over his shoulder.  
>"Sorry, man," Leo called back.<p>

"Hold your breath!" Percy yelled at me. Reluctantly, I held my breath as he jumped into the pool with me. We crashed into the water and our heads were submerged. I glared at him underwater and he shrugged; we both surfaced, spluttering and gagging. Piper and Jason were already prepared with towels as Nico and Reyna helped us up. Leo was standing on the side, doubled over in laughter.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU'RE DEAD," I screamed, once I had a towel over me. This made Percy pale and Leo laughed even more.  
>"I'd start running, Valdez. You're next." I said, giving him a murderous look. Leo quickly shut up and sprinted to the nearest bathroom. If he was smart, he would lock the door.<p>

I turned to Percy.

"Percy," I smiled sweetly. He paled even more and he started backing up.

"Listen, Annabeth," he started trying to reason with me.

"Aw Percy, I love you," I told him sweetly, walking closer to him.

"You- wait, what?" he asked, confused.

"I love you, Percy," I repeated and I gave him a big hug. He squeezed me back.

"Well that's a relief becau-" he was interrupted when I pushed him into the pool.

I knelt next to the pool and watched him pop up, gasping.

"Oops," I smiled. He glared at me and pulled himself out of the pool. Everyone started to laugh and I admit, I felt a little better.

Once Percy and I were dry and Leo snuck out of the bathroom, we went back up to Piper's room to continue our game.

"Hmm…" I said, wanting to choose carefully.

"Hurry up, Annabeth! You've been 'hmm'ing for 5 minutes!" Jason exclaimed.

"Just for that Jason, it's your turn," I grinned, "Truth or dare?"  
>"Tr-" Piper raised an eyebrow at him and Jason defeatedly said he wanted a dare.<p>

"Perfect," I said.

"How about we let Aphrodite give you a makeover?" **(JasperisGolden GREAT IDEA!) **

His jaw dropped and Piper started laughing (and snorting) along with the rest of the group.

"I'll go get her now! She's gonna flip out!" Piper clapped her hands excitedly and sprinted off to her mom.

"Got anything to say now, Jason?" I smirked. His jaw was still dropped and I couldn't resist laughing.

"I HEARD SOMEONE WANTS A MAKEOVER!" We heard Aphrodite scream from her room and footsteps dashing to the door.

Aphrodite flung the door open and snatched Jason.

"AAAAHHH!" he screamed in fear. It became quiet.

"Was that too cruel?" I asked shyly.

"NO!" they chorused, laughing and giggling together.

We decided to wait for Jason and 10 minutes later, we heard a knock on the door.

"HELLLOO!" Aphrodite said, pushing the door and revealing a very clean Jason.

"It took a little work but I turned Jason into a Ken doll!" Aphrodite squealed and clasped her hands, obviously enjoying her work.

Nico, Percy, Will, and Leo were snickering and Jason muttered something about kicking their _podexes_.

"I think you look very… dashing," Piper said, trying to stifle a laugh, "You can go now, mom." She shooed her mother away.

"Okay, finally my turn," Jason said, "And I choose Thalia. Thals, tru-"  
>"Dare," Thalia prompted, interrupting Jason.<p>

"I dare you to stop punching people for a whole week!" Jason said, triumphantly.  
>Thalia was shocked. Like shocked, shocked.<p>

"WHAT?! HOW AM I GONNA LIVE?!" she shrieked.

"Dang, should've used that for Calypso," Leo grumbled. Calypso punched him in the arm.

"Thalia, you'll live," I told her reassuringly.

"Yeah right," she grumbled, crossing her arms and leaned on Piper's bed.  
>"Truth or dare, Nico?" Thalia asked.<p>

"Truth," Nico said without hesitation. Once he saw our smirks, he just waved it aside.

"And I'm not changing my mind. You guys are vicious."

"Fine," Thalia said, "Do you like anyone right now in this room?"

"Um..."

**Here it is! Again, so sorry it's late! **

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	25. The Utterly Perfect Kiss

**HI! Almost Christmas! Here's an update for ya! **

Reyna's POV

"Nico! NICO." Thalia screamed. Nico was in some sort of trance and I'll be honest. It's a bit creepy. He sat there as still as anyone could ever possibly be and his eyes were glassy and dark. His pale skin making his eyes look a bit sunken.

Besides that, Nico's actually quite a nice guy. He's very sweet once you get to know him.

"What, what?" Nico asked, shaking his head. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"You were in some sort of trance thingy. Now answer the question!" Thalia said, impatiently.

"Oh. N-" Nico stopped mid sentence and Percy and Nico shared a glance. Nico sighed.

"Yes, I do." He said, finally. The room became quiet.

Wait. Nico likes someone? Who is it? It can't possibly be Annabeth, Piper, or Calypso. Definitely not Thalia. They're cousins. Could it be… me? Oh gods! Nico diAngelo likes _ME_? I'm not a girly girl but I can like boys too…

It can't be me though. Can it?

I kinda hope it is…

"Who is it?!" Thalia asked excitedly.

"That's two questions, Thalia," Nico smirked, "It's my turn now."

"Shoot," Thalia grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Hmm… Annabeth." Nico said after scanning the room.

"Truth," Annabeth said, "Don't feel like moving."

"If you say so," Nico smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
>"Bring it on," Annabeth said confidently. She crossed her arms, waiting for Nico.<p>

"Okay Annabeth. Who would you date in this circle if Percy wasn't here?" Nico asked.

"Nobody," she stated simply.

"I asked _WHO_, Anna." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Nobody is considered a _who_, Nico. Nobody, hence the _body_ in nobody, is considered a whom. Another thing, you said _in this circle_-"

"Hey Annabeth?" Thalia asked, interrupting her.

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked curiously.  
>"Shut up." Thalia threw a piece of gum into her mouth and rolled her eyes.<p>

Annabeth crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Thalia.

"Annabeth loves me too much guys. She couldn't possibly date anybody else," Percy laughed.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, "Are you trying to say that I am incapable of dating other boys?"  
>"What? Ye- Wait. No. Wait what?" Percy asked, confused. Annabeth rolled her eyes.<br>"Never mind," Annabeth said.

Nico cleared his throat.  
>"Fine. Anna, pick someone."<p>

"I choose," she looked around and her eyes landed on me, "Reyna."

"Dare," I told her, "A Roman never backs down."  
>Annabeth raised an eyebrow.<br>"I'm from Rome. My ancestors were in the legion. It's complicated." I explained.

"Oookay," Annabeth smiled.

"Um I dare you…" she looked at Nico and grinned.  
>"I dare you to sit in Nico's lap for the next two turns."<p>

"WHAT?!" Nico and I screamed.

"That's not," I started.

"Fair!" Nico finished.

"Aw look! They're finishing each other's sentences!" Calypso laughed.

"How cute!" Piper added.

"You have to do it!" Percy said, laughing.

"Ugh. I would watch yourself Annabeth Chase," I teased her. I walked over and sat in Nico's lap.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it," Jason smirked.

Ooh they're gonna get it.

Piper's POV

We played truth or dare until 4 am. Everyone's eyes were sagging and there wasn't a moment where anyone didn't yawn.

"Guys it's been a long night. We should get some sleep," I told them.

"Good idea," Calypso yawned.

"SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!" Leo tried to yell but ended up yawning too.

"Piper's right. Us girls have to practice tomorrow for the Battle of the Bands," Annabeth added. Her head was on Percy's lap and Percy was laying on the ground, playing with Annabeth's golden locks.

They're so cute together.  
>Sometimes I wish Jason did that. I hate to be the girlfriend that complains about her boyfriend but Jason's kind of a rule follower. He doesn't like to get all touchy.<p>

"Are we allowed to watch?" Jason asked, hopefully.

"Nope," I said, smiling, "We want to surprise you!"

"Fine," Jason muttered.

"Will and I have to go tomorrow too," Reyna said, "We have a family reunion tomorrow. A BIG one."

We found out that Reyna and Will are somehow related. Don't ask.

"Okay, well. Boys, the game room is across from mine. Out you go," I told them. I shoo'ed them out the door and they grumbled and moaned as they trudged over.

"Good night!" we chorused.

"Good night," the boys mumbled back.

I turned towards the girls and they were all crawling into sleeping bags. I walked over to my bed and turned the lamp off.

"Night," I whispered.  
>"Night," they whispered back.<p>

I dozed off but woke up once I heard footsteps.

"Did anyone here that?" I asked. It was completely silent. They were all asleep.

I crawled out of bed and opened the door.  
>To my surprise, it was Jason.<p>

"Jason?" I asked him.

"I want to show you something," he said. He took my hand in his and pulled me up to the attic. I was always forbidden to go up there by my mom. She said it was way too dirty.

"Look," he whispered. There was a huge window from the bottom of the floor to the top that looked out onto the nearby lake.  
>Jason opened it and sat down, dangling his legs.<p>

"It's beautiful," I breathed, "I can't believe I never saw this before."

"Come here," Jason said, pulling me to the edge. I sat next to him and looked at the lake where the moonlight shimmered beautifully.

"You know, Piper," Jason said, "When I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful. Like beyond gorgeous."

"When I first saw you on television, I thought you were cute but a conceited teenager," I confessed shyly.

Jason laughed nervously and put his arm around me. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Am I still like that?" he asked.

"Oh gods no, Jason," I reassured him, "You're the nicest and sweetest boy ever."

"That's good to hear," he said.

"I like you a lot Piper," he said, facing me. Only about an inch away from my face. I stared into his beautiful eyes adoringly.

"Me too Jason," I smiled.

He leaned forward and I leaned forward.

A kiss.

An utterly perfect kiss.

We let go and my forehead touched his.

And we sat there for the rest of the night, snuggling in silence.

**So a lot of Jasper to make up for all that Percabeth lol. Also a bit of Reynico. Now we know Reyna's true feelings. There'll be Caleo coming up. I stopped truth and dare because those took a long time to write... Maybe more in the future! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another thing, I don't like getting into much detail with the kisses and such just like Rick Riordan does. He just says they kiss and that's it. I'm a very clean writer and I plan to keep it that way. **

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	26. The Pre Battle

**Hey! Sorry no updates for a bit! I've been kinda busy lately! I can't find my computer charger so I'm using my mom's laptop ughhh... By the way, I want you guys to know that I try to write like Rick. Just a bit. Like his simple sentences. All my "said" and "replies" always have an adverb to it and so on. I don't know where I'm going with this but yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

Calypso's POV

"Calypso! Wake up!" I heard a voice say. I rubbed my eyes and saw Annabeth up and ready.

"What time is it?" Thalia asked, her voice muffled from the pillow on her face.

I glanced at the clock across the room.

"6:30 am!" I exclaimed, "Annabeth!"

"What? We have to practice! Battle of the Bands is tomorrow!" Annabeth said defensively. Piper got up and headed off to the bathroom while Thalia and I still snuggled up in our sleeping bags.

"I'll go wake the boys," Annabeth said. She stalked out the door and closed it.

"I wonder how she's gonna wake them up," Thalia said, "They can sleep for 24 hours without waking up!"  
>"I don-"<br>"WAKE UP OR I'LL THROW YOU ALL IN THE POOL!" Annabeth screamed from the other room across the hallway.

"ANNABETH!" all the boys shrieked. Thalia and I shared a look and sprinted off towards the boys' room.

We burst in and took in the sight. Annabeth froze where she was. She was about to jump on a frightened Percy with a pillow in her arms. Poor Percy's face looked terrified as his hands were covering his face and in his sleeping bag. All the other boys were huddled together in the corner, also looking quite scared.

"Stop right there!" Thalia said authoritatively. She whipped out her phone and took a quick picture.

"This is going online," Thalia laughed.

"Thalia!" the boys protested.  
>"And I got the little she-devil," I added, grabbing Annabeth and pulling her away from Percy.<p>

"Hey!" Annabeth pouted.

"Thank the gods for Calypso," Percy breathed out. He got out of his sleeping bag and carefully backed out the door to go get ready.

"Let's go back," I told Thalia. She nodded in agreement and together, we lugged Annabeth out.

We opened the door and Piper and Reyna turned from what they were doing and raised their eyebrows.

"Did we miss something?" Reyna asked.

"Nope."  
>"Just Annabeth being… Annabeth." Thalia shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.<p>

"Right," Piper said, unsure.

"Anyways, we should all get ready." I said cheerfully.

30 minutes later we were all up and ready. We tromped down the stairs and ate the breakfast Aphrodite bought for us.

"We have to get going. See you all tomorrow at school!" Reyna said, grabbing Will out of his chair just as he was about to stuff another pancake in his mouth.  
>"Yeah. Bye guys!" Will said as Reyna dragged him out.<p>

"We should start practicing," Annabeth said, getting off her chair. We followed her to the living room. The boys followed us.

"Ah ah ah," Piper said, closing the doors. From the other side, we could hear the boys moaning and tromping up the stairs.

"Let's get started," Thalia said from the drum set.

For the next 5 hours, Annabeth worked us over the top. We constantly sung and played until we were sweating, our fingers were sore, and we lost our voices.

"Are we done yet?" Piper asked, hoarsely. She took her water bottle and chugged it down.

"Yeah, that's a wrap," Annabeth said, weakly.

We heard a knock.  
>"Can we get lunch now?" Leo whined from the other side, "We're <em>starving<em>!"

"We're coming," I said weakly and trudged to the door.

Percy and Jason were tossing the basketball as if it was the most boring thing in the world and Leo was sprawled along the ground, moaning about how hungry he was. Nico, on the other hand, was leaning his head on the railing of the stairs, sleeping and snoring softly.

"Let's go get lunch," Thalia said, opening the front door.

"Who's driving?" Jason asked. We all looked at each other.

"NOT IT!" we all screamed except for the person leaning his head on the stairs.

"Whaa-" Nico said, confused.

"You're driving," Piper stated, tossing him the keys.

He groaned and stretched. He walked towards the door and grimaced at the bright light.

"We're not gonna all fit in the car," Nico said nonchalantly.

We looked at each other again.  
>"NOT IT!" We all screamed. Except Percy.<p>

"Wait what happened?" asked Percy dumbfounded.

"You're driving, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth declared, tossing his keys to him.

"Aw man," Percy groaned.

Leo's POV

"LET'S MOVE! I'M HUNGRY!" I complained.

"Leo, we're going!" Calypso threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Alright. Leo, Calypso, and Thalia go with Nico. Jason, Piper, and I will go with Percy. Let's go people!" Annabeth commanded.

"Yes ma'am," we all said, saluting her. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Just get out," she said.

"Yes ma'am," we laughed and ran out the door, heading towards our respective cars.

Thalia and Nico sat in the front and me and Calypso sat in the back.

"So Calypso," I said staring out the window and turned to her. She was sleeping. Like legitimately sleeping. I guess Annabeth worked her a bit too hard.

Her head kept on switching sides as she slept. I scooted towards her more and gently moved her head on my shoulder. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled her head closer to me. I took my jacket and laid it on her bare legs which seemed a bit cold.

"We're here," Thalia said. She looked back and saw me and Calypso in our position. She raised her eyebrow and opened the door for us.

"Calypso, wake up," I whispered to her, shaking her gently.

"Huh?" she said with a yawn. She stretched and got up, looking around.

"Was I sleeping on your shoulder?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Ahh… maybe," I said.

"Well, thanks. It was a bit uncomfortable," Calypso added. She smiled at me and got out of the car with me following behind her with the goofiest smile on my face.

We entered the restaurant and took our seats. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Percy were already there and ordering.

We sat there, eating and talking, and acted like we had a normal life. Which we kinda didn't.

Until the door opened.

"No. WAY." Piper breathed out.

"What?" Percy asked. We all turned our heads towards the door.

"I can't believe it!" Annabeth almost squealed, "It's-"

"Kronos' Army!" the girls shrieked, as well as all the other girls in the restaurant.

"Wait- they have another band member?" Calypso said, excitedly.

"Where?" Annabeth asked, trying to look at them from behind the mob of girls.

"In the back!" Calypso said, "It looks like… LUKE!"

Annabeth gasped.

Thalia's eyes were wide open.

Piper's jaw was dropped.

"Oh my gods. That's my brother!" Annabeth shrieked.

"What's so great about them?" Jason scoffed.

"Well… they can dance, they're hot, they can sing, did I mention they're hot?" Piper squealed.

"Yes," us guys mumbled.

"How come we didn't get any attention when we walked in?" Nico asked uncomfortably.  
>"They are pretty sweet but c'mon girls, we don't squeal and obsess over them!" Thalia said.<p>

"Sorry," the girls said, looking down and blushing.

"We need an apology too," Percy added, glaring at Annabeth.  
>"Sorry, boys," they mumbled awkwardly.<p>

"Well, I'm gonna say hi to my brother," Annabeth said, hurriedly. She tried to get out of the booth but Piper stopped her.  
>"You don't have to go anywhere. They're walking this way!" she said, excited.<p>

"Hey little sis," a kid (probably Luke) said to Annabeth.

"Luke! You're just coming up with surprises aren't you! First, Rachel and now, this? You know they're my favorite band!" Annabeth said sheepishly, her face blushing.

"Was my favorite band," Annabeth added once she saw Percy's face.

"I was gonna tell you but I didn't have the chance," Luke said, "But I guess I'm the main singer and guitarist now that the original guy had to bail."

"Oh, that's cool," Annabeth smiled, "Who are those girls behind you?"

"Rachel and a group of girls that formed a band," Luke replied, revealing the posse of girls.

Rachel Dare.

Drew Tanaka.

Vanessa Black.

Nancy Bobofit. (Let's pretend she's pretty xD)

"Drew," Annabeth said, seething.

"Annabeth," Drew smirked.

"Is there something wrong girls?" Rachel asked, eyebrows raised.

"We can't be friends if Anniebleh is your friend, Rach," Drew said, eyeing me with disgust.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, offended.

"Who said we're friends?" Rachel added, smirking at Annabeth.

Annabeth glared at Rachel.  
>"Yeah," Annabeth said, pointedly.<p>

"Oh that's good. After all, we don't want to be friends with the losers of Battle of the Bands," Drew said.

"What are you talking about? Rachel doesn't go to Goode, dummy," Piper pointed out.

"She enrolled a couple days ago. She's a senior at Goode High now," Drew smirked. Her little posse laughed.

"Girls, get along," Luke warned, "Rachel, be nice to my little sister."

"Whatever you say, Lukey," Rachel smiled innocently. Luke grunted and Annabeth gagged.

Jason, Percy, and Nico were giving a stare down to Kronos' Army minus Luke and all the girls were having a stare down with each other too.

"There's only one way to settle this," I said, interrupting their little stare down, "A competition. Right here, right now."

"Sounds good to me," Annabeth said, cracking her knuckles.

"Ew!" Drew, Rachel, Vanessa, and Nancy said with disgust.

"Ugh, woman up!" Thalia said, cracking her neck.

"Let's see if these kids can compete with us," Ethan Nakamura said.

"We can beat you any day," Jason growled.

"Yeah you can't compete with this," I said as I gestured to us.

"Try us," Luke said.

"Oh we will. And we'll enjoy it," Percy added.

"You guys can go first," Calypso said to Rachel and her posse.

Annabeth's POV

I'll admit I was shocked when I saw Rachel in the most revealing clothes. Just yesterday I saw her in artsy clothes. What happened in 24 hours?!

"You guys can go first," Calypso said, politely to Rachel.

"Gladly," Rachel sneered, pushing Calypso aside. Drew was right behind her.

Leo rushed over and helped her up.

"Evil monster in Gucci high heels," Calypso mumbled, brushing herself off.

"Thanks Leo," Calypso said.

"No problem. Do me a favor and blow those girls away," Leo said, glaring at Rachel.

**I have a special scene for you guys next! Hehehe. I'm using Vanessa as the witch from the Little Mermaid. I don't know xD Goodbye for now!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	27. The Day Before the Real Battle

**Happy New Years Eve! Wow Kirsten! That was quick! Hehe I was too excited to not continue the story! I would also like to say that I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE reading your reviews and stuff! I really appreciate the time you all put into writing those little reviews! So here we go!**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing the Glams!" the DJ announced.

(Rachel and Drew- _italics_)

_Let's get it started._

_Hello, is everybody watching._

_Before, I get this started._

_You know, you wanna be invited, step right up and get a taste of what you're biting._

_Feel the groove when we move I'm the centre._

_We'll get it right, every night, like we meant to._

_When it all goes down, I need to tell you._

_You're gonna love, you're gonna tell me that you're ready to go._

_I'm already there, look up the air, cause I'm the star of the show._

_I'm number one, baby, always number one, baby._

_So, forget what you heard, cause this is my world._

_My world, revolves around me, oh, oh._

_My world, revolves around me, oh, oh._

_Don't think, there's ever someone better._

_Don't think, you're ever gonna get her._

_You wish, you be so clever._

_Step right up, cause you belong to forever._

_Feel the groove when I'm in the centre._

_We'll get it right, every night like we meant to._

_When everything goes down, I need to tell you._

_You're gonna love me, you're gonna tell me that you're ready to go._

_I'm number one, baby, always number one, baby._

_So forget what you heard, cause this is my world._

"Luke, seriously? Why don't you just crush her dreams now? There was no harmony at all! Just two screechy, horrible, voices mashed into a melody!" I told Luke, exasperated.

"Annabeth, she's my girlfriend. I can't do anything!" Luke said.

"Actually, you can do a lot of things. Like just tell her before everyone's ears fell off!" I pointed out.

"Hey Rachel! That was great!" Luke said, ignoring me and hugging a snobby looking Rachel.

"Really?" I snorted, "Barely anyone clapped."  
>"That's enough," Luke warned.<p>

"Yeah, well it's our turn now," I said. I pulled Piper up on the karaoke stage and told the DJ what song we're gonna sing.

"Perfect," Piper said.

Piper and I turned around. Our backs to the audience.

We grabbed our microphones and the song started.

"Introducing The Sirens!"

(Annabeth- **bold**, Piper- _italics_)

**Someday I'll let you in**

**Treat you right**

**Drive you outta your mind**

**Oooh**

_You never met a chick like me_

_Burn so bright_

_I'm gonna make you blind_

_**Always want what you can't have**_

_**Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted**_

_**Make you feel good**_

_**As I whip you**_

_**Into shape, ya boy**_

_**Let's get it started!**_

_**Give it up**_

_**You can't win**_

_**Cause I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**You don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play**_

_**At the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story**_

_**But you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

**So stop trying to walk away**

**No you won't ever leave me behind**

(_Noooo_)

_You better believe that I'm here to stay_

**(That's right)**

_Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_

_(Ooooohh)_

_**Look at me boy**_

_**'Cause I got you**_

_**Where I want you**_

_**Isn't it so exciting?**_

_**Wanna shake you**_

_**Wanna break you**_

_**Take a backseat boy**_

_**Cause now I'm driving**_

_**Give it up**_

_**You can't win**_

_**Cause I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**You don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play**_

_**At the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story**_

_**But you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_**A oooh yeaaah**_

_**Ah oooho heeey**_

_**Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby**_

_**If you are my baby**_

_**Then I'll make you crazy tonight**_

_**Look at me boy**_

_**'Cause I got you**_

_**Where I want you**_

_**Isn't it so exciting?**_

_**Wanna shake you**_

_**When I break you**_

_**Take a backseat boy**_

_**Cause now I'm driving**_

_**Give it up**_

_**You can't win**_

_**Cause I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**You don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play**_

_**At the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story**_

_**But you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**YEAH!**_

We ended with our hands in the air, our fists pumped up. The audience cheered and clapped as we ended and ran off the stage, giving the boys, Calypso, and Thalia high-fives.

I turned to Rachel with all my friends behind me.

"Um I think we won," I said smirking.

"We'll see about that. The audience can decide," Rachel said. She ran up (as fast as she could in heels) and whispered to the DJ.

"Alright folks! Who won? The Glams or The Sirens?" the DJ asked the crowd.

"SIRENS!" the audience cheered.

"SIRENS, SIRENS, SIRENS!" they chanted.

Piper and I ran upstage and waved to the crowd. The DJ gave us the microphone.

"Thanks everybody! Be sure to check out the Battle of the Bands at Goode High where the full band will be performing a special song! Hope to see everyone there!" Piper said as the crowd screamed.

We ran back down and was congratulated by our friends.

"We won, Rachel. Now it's time to sit back and watch the boys," I told her as we sat down.

Rachel made a face and sat down with her posse as far away from us as possible.

"_THAT _is how we roll!" Thalia cheered, fist-bumping me and Piper. Calypso laughed and gave us high-fives.

"Now… we worry about the boys…" I said, "Wait, I'm gonna go get a drink. Be right back."

I walked off to the counter to fill up my empty cup when a tap behind my shoulder almost made me drop the cup.

"Hey! Wat-" I turned around and saw Rachel. She didn't have a sneer on her face but instead kinda looked sorry.

"Anna-"  
>"What do you want?" I interrupted her.<br>"Look, Annabeth. I'm really sorry. I know this sounds weird but Drew (even though she's 2 years younger than me) is my best friend. We were actually both very tomboyish when we were growing up but then she changed. When I asked her to form a band with me, she freaked out and said yes but only if I wore what she wanted me to wear and so forth. I'm really sorry for my behavior and just know that I'm acting okay?" she pleaded.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked her, crossing my arms.

"You don't have to but I thought I should tell you," Rachel said quietly.

"Alright, I'll stop being a jerk. I believe you, Rachel. And if Drew was your best friend, she wouldn't try to change you. A lot more people would like you if you didn't pretend to be some snobby celebrity," I told her. She looked at me, offended. Her expression softened.

"Yeah, you're right! I'll talk to Drew later," Rachel said, happily, "Thanks Annabeth!"

She practically skipped over to the table and I smiled. That's the Rachel I met yesterday.

"Wait, Rachel!" I called to her. She stopped and turned around, skipping back to me.

"What's up?" she asked.

"How come Drew never bragged about being a celebrity's best friend?" I asked her, confused. Knowing Drew, she would have told the whole school to make her more popular.

"Drew is my best friend. We promised we wouldn't tell our secrets to anyone. She knows that if she tells anyone, I have one of her secrets that might be exposed," Rachel said slyly. She winked at me and stalked back off.

I walked back to my friends and we waited anxiously for the boys to go.

"Introducing Kronos' Army!" the DJ screamed to the crowd.

A whoop of cheers came up.

(Luke- _italics_, Ethan- **bold**)

_You're insecure,_

Not this song! I glanced at the other girls and they shook their heads in agreement.

**(NO OFFENSE. But they don't like a lot of boy bands, right?)**

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'd understand why I want you so desperately,**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

_So c-come on._

_You got it wrong._

_To prove I'm right_

_I put it in a song._

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na** _[x2]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately),**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

It was good. Well, I've heard Luke sing before and he's really talented. I'll give him that but Ethan made it a bit worse. His notes were a bit flat so I think the boys have a chance.

Percy and Jason started walking up the stage while Luke and Ethan exited the stage.

"Woo! GO JASON AND PERCY!" Piper screamed. I gave her an odd look.

"What? I'm supporting them!" she said defensively. I laughed at her and joined her in the chant. They looked at us and winked.

"They'll be fine," Calypso said.

"Yeah," I responded.

(Percy- _italics_, Jason- **bold**)

_Lord Almighty,_

_I feel my temperature rising_

_Higher higher_

_It's burning through to my soul_

**Girl, girl, girl**

**You gonna set me on fire**

**My brain is flaming**

**I don't know which way to go**

_**Your kisses lift me higher**_

_**Like the sweet song of a choir**_

_**You light my morning sky**_

_**With burning love**_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_I feel my temperature rising_

_Help me, I'm flaming_

_I must be a hundred and nine_

_Burning, burning, burning_

_And nothing can cool me_

_I just might turn into smoke_

_But I feel fine_

_**Cause your kisses lift me higher**_

_**Like a sweet song of a choir**_

_**And you light my morning sky**_

_**With burning love**_

**It's coming closer**

**The flames are reaching my body**

**Please won't you help me**

**I feel like I'm slipping away**

**It's hard to breath**

**And my chest is a-heaving**

_**Lord Almighty,**_

_**I'm burning a hole where I lay**_

_**Cause your kisses lift me higher**_

_**Like the sweet song of a choir**_

_**You light my morning sky**_

_**With burning love**_

_**With burning love**_

_**Ah, ah, burning love**_

The cheering and applauding were pretty much equal to Luke's if not a little bit more.  
>I think it also helped that me and Piper were screaming our heads off.<p>

"Did you notice they were looking at us the whole time?" Piper asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I said, beaming.

They ran down the stage and back to us.

"You guys were amazing!" I told them earnestly.

"Amazing!" Piper echoed with agreement.

"Now, who won this time? Kronos' Army or the Demigods?"

There was equal cheering on both sides.

"Kronos' Army!"  
>"Demigods!"<p>

Piper and I looked at each other and then at Thalia and Calypso. We shared a look.

"We got this," I said slyly to the boys.

I counted off with my fingers.

One.

Two.  
>Three.<p>

"DEMIGODS! WOO!" we screamed at the top of our lungs, pretty much raising the chant for the Demigods.

The DJ spotted us and laughed.

"Well it looks like we have our winner! The Demigods!" he announced.

Cheering commenced and Jason and Percy ran upstage.

"Thanks everybody!" they said as they waved to the crowd, "We're having a tour come up soon and we have a surprise on our tour too!"

They left the stage and joined us.

"Let's celebrate!" Leo said, "Ice cream anyone?"

"Yeah!" we cheered. We were about to leave when a voice cleared his throat.  
>"Luke!" I said awkwardly, "Good job today! Bye!" I rushed and tried to get everyone out.<p>

"Annabeth! You didn't cheer for us," Luke said, a bit disappointed.  
>"I'm sorry, Luke, but I-I have to go," I said trying to sound apologetic. I pushed everyone out the door and gave Luke and his friends a wave. We ran to our cars and drove off to the nearest ice cream place.<p>

We talked and laughed and definitely enjoyed ourselves.  
>"We should get going," Calypso said, checking her phone, "I don't think I've seen my dad in forever!"<p>

We all laughed as we realized we all haven't seen our parents in a long time.

The boys dropped us off at our houses.

"Bye!" I waved to them as I walked inside the house.

**Yay! Really long chapter because of the song lyrics and stuff but yeah! Tomorrow is Battle of the Bands hehe **

**I love all of you and don't forget to tell me your thoughts in the reviews! Know all four songs? Tell me!**

**~thefanfictionlibaray**


	28. We Are The Sirens

**HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL! WOW! 2015 already! Anyways, I really want to start on that other story that I showed you guys the preview about but I know I have to finish this one or else I won't finish this! Okay back to this story, here's the next chapter. I won't be able to post this weekend since I'll be doing something with my friends but yeah. Here we go!**

Thalia's POV

The next morning was CRAZY. Annabeth made us go to school early so we could rehearse one last time in Ms. Muse's room. Then, the school day made us very anxious but it passed in a blur, thank the gods.

The Battle of the Bands was about to start. According to the list, we were supposed to go last with Rachel's group right before us. The boys were in the middle of the room, looking out onto the stage. They looked a bit bored but it sucks to suck, right? They just need to woman up.

Annabeth stood up from her seat. She walked up to the boys and started talking to them. Piper, Calypso, and I followed.

"-want to win on our own okay?" Annabeth asked. I knew what she was saying.

"Yeah, we don't want to win just because we're friends with you guys," I added. Piper and Calypso nodded in agreement.

"Got it. We're pretty sure you'll win anyways," Nico said, "I haven't seen that much talent in forever!"

"Aw thanks Nico!" Piper said and smiled.

"Just stating the truth," Nico replied.

"Hey it's about to start. Let's get going," Annabeth informed us. We said goodbye and headed back to our respective seats.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to our first Battle of the Bands!" the principal said excitedly followed by a roar of cheers.

"It is my pleasure to introduce our guests judges, The Demigods!" Another roar of approval commenced as the boys stood up and waved to the crowd.

"Let's hear from Percy Jackson!" The principal thrust the microphone to Percy and he took it with some hesitation.

"Hey everybody! This will be a fair competition and we have a special surprise for those who win! The winners will go on tour with us!" Percy announced. The crowd gasped and applauded even more.

The principal took the microphone from Percy, probably as shocked as everyone else was.

"Alright then! What a pleasant surprise! Now introducing our first group, The Hunters!" the principal announced.

Zoe Nightshade and the rest of her group stood on the stage and started performing. Zoe had a silver diadem and was wearing a silver dress as well as the others. They were dressed like girls but looked fierce. The Hunters were a club that apparently swore off men and I was always interested in joining but that would mean I wouldn't see Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso as much so I ruled out the idea.

Once they ended, there was cheering but Zoe held up her hand and the room became quiet.

"We were overjoyed to join in this competition but now, we are going to drop out. After finding out we would be touring with _boys_, we decided that we didn't want to participate anymore. Goodnight Goode High!" She said boys as if it was the most disgusting thing on earth. I glanced at the boys and they looked really offended. I laughed as Zoe and her posse left the stage with their heads held high.

"Well that was… interesting." The principal awkwardly laughed.

"Now our next group…"

"Thalia," Annabeth said.

"What?"

"I think we can win. The Hunters were pretty much our only competition," Annabeth said happily.

"True," I said thoughtfully, "Yeah, we have a good chance."

We turned back to the show. The next few bands were okay but not amazing.

"Now give it up for the Glams!"  
>I scoffed at their ridiculous name and watched them walk up the stage.<p>

Rachel smiled and waved at Annabeth and surprisingly, Annabeth waved back.

"Good luck!" Annabeth yelled to the red head walking up the stairs to the stage.

"Thanks!" Rachel responded cheerfully. Um what?

They did their song and it wasn't _as _bad as last time. But I'm just being critical. They had a bit of harmony going for them which was a relief.

"Give it up for the Glams!" the principal called out. A rise of cheers arose and the girls took their seats.

"Last but not least, the Sirens!"

We squeezed each others hands (not my idea of course) and walked confidently up the stage.

"Let's do this thing," Annabeth cried out over the cheers to us. We looked out and I started off the count, revealing the song that Percy and Annabeth wrote together.

This is me.

Annabeth sang passionately into the microphone and I couldn't help but feel a well of pride as I saw her in front of me. She grew a lot. The 6th grade Annabeth wouldn't have dreamed of singing in front of all these people! I glanced at Piper standing next to Annabeth rocking out on the guitar and I smiled to myself. Piper, too, had come a long way. She always hated the spotlight. Calypso was pounding on the keyboard enjoying herself and singing along with the rhythm.

And I realized something.

This was what made us complete. Music.

This is what made us...

The Sirens.

FORGET I THOUGHT THAT. OH MY GODS. THAT WAS CHEESY. WOW.

I shook my head and continued playing the drums. Banging onto the drums, I held the rhythm.

"This is me," Annabeth sang, ending our song. We finished with our signature "poses" I guess you could say. Annabeth, with her fist pumped into the air, her mic in hand, smiling into the crowd, Piper, with her head tilted down and her arm rocked back and her foot pointed on the floor, Calypso, with a smile on her face, had her arms crossed in front of her, and me, well I totally threw my drumsticks on the ground and struck my two fists in the air with triumph.  
>Everyone was standing and clapping. A standing ovation. Even the boys were cheering as they stood clapping and whistling.<p>

"Sirens! Sirens! SIRENS!" they chanted over and over. We left our positions and the others were squealing while I couldn't help but smile. We gathered in the middle and pumped our fists in the air together. We left the stage all praising each other and excitedly took our seats.

"The Demigods will have five minutes to discuss who the winner is!" the principal said into the microphone. Jason ran up and whispered into the principal's ear. She looked a bit shocked but quickly regained her composure.

"It seems like the Demigods have already decided the winners!" the principal said. The boys ran up stage and Leo snatched the mic from her hand.

"How are we all doing tonight, people?" he shouted into the microphone. Cheers rose from the crowd.

"Well, we have our winner in this pretty-looking envelope!" Leo raised the official-looking envelope.

"Now let me ask all the ladies out there, who's on Team L-" Percy interrupted him by snatching the microphone.

"ANYWAYS," Percy said, pointing a glare at Leo who just chuckled, "Our winner is…"

Jason opened the seal to make it look official.

"THE SIRENS!" they shouted into the microphone happily. They motioned for us to join them on the stage. The crowd roared with approval.

We jumped out of our seats and started hugging each other (well not me… sorta. I'm a girl okay? I squeal and hug sometimes!)

We rushed up the stage and hugged the boys. Annabeth probably squeezed the daylights out of Percy.

"Congratulations!" Percy panted, "Expect to see these girls on tour! Goodnight everybody!"

The crowd cheered as they exited the room. It was noisy but we all heard Leo.  
>"LET'S CELEBRATE! ICE CREAM, ANYONE?" he shouted out to all of us.<br>"YES!" we all chorused as we raced out the door in one mob.

**Has Thalia gone soft? *gasp* Haha Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really look forward to them and I want to thank everyone for 60,000 views! 60,000 views guys. Like WOW. I'm so happy people enjoy this story even though I'm not the best writer and there isn't much of a plot but yeah! Whew! LOVE ALL OF YOU SOOO MUCH!  
>~thefanfictionlibrary<strong>


	29. AN: Not the Last Chapter!

**AN: Hey! Author's Note really quick! Sorry about that! **

**SO NO The last chapter was NOT the end! Hehe I think I just made the title a bit too serious xD Anyways, I don't plan on ending for like at least 20 chapters! No worries! I'm not gonna rush this story! After all, this is pretty much my first real attempt at writing a fanfic.**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	30. Alotta Information

**I'm back! This past weekend was really fun but now I'm back at school and I have finals in a couple of weeks :( Anyways, I really enjoyed reading your comments. You all are soo sweet and amazing and I just love you guys so much! Those reviews really made me smile :)) Okay this chapter has a lot of information that might just excite some of y'all! Here we goooo!**

Piper's POV

WE WON! EEEK! WE ACTUALLY WON! We'll be touring around the world performing in front of thousands of people! I know I hate the spotlight but when I accomplish the spotlight on my own, it's actually not that bad.

Right when we ended, we drove straight to the ice cream shop.

We sat ourselves down in the booth and chatted excitedly about our tour and how we would need to come up with a kajillion songs.

"You guys were AMAZING," Jason said to all of us and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it.

"Thanks to Annabeth's new song, of course," I gushed to her. She smiled and blushed.

"Percy helped too. That ending was exactly what we needed!" Annabeth added happily.

"So the tour is next week right?" Calypso asked. Nico checked his phone really quickly and then nodded.

"Yeah," Leo said, "We're gonna pick you ladies up at 10 am next Saturday."

"OH MY GODS," Annabeth shrieked suddenly.

Thalia almost dropped her ice cream as Annabeth screamed in her ear.

"Chill Annie!" she yelled, "I almost dropped my icecream!"

Simultaneously, everyone else was frightened that something happened,

"What?!" we asked her frantically.

"I just realized the most terrible thing," she moaned, burying her head in her hands.

"Continue," I said, circling my hands impatiently.

"We're not getting an education for a whole two months!" Annabeth groaned, her voice muffled against her hands.

We all groaned.

"Annabeth!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Uggggh."

"Seriously?"

She held up her hands defensively.  
>"I want to get in a good college!"<p>

"Annabeth, we _all_ know you're gonna get into Harvard or something," Thalia complained.

"Yeah, you don't need anymore education!" Percy piped in.

"Whatever," Annabeth mumbled.

"Hey we gotta work on some songs soon," Calypso said, "We only have a week to prepare a couple of songs."

Someone's phone started to ring.

Percy picked it up.

"Hey Dad," he said into the phone, "Wait let me put you on speaker."

He pressed the speaker button on his phone and placed it on the table.

"What's up Dad?" Percy asked.

"We just wanted to let you guys know four things. I trust that you're with the girls right now?" he asked.

"Yeah. They're all here," Percy responded.

"Okay listen carefully everyone. Number one: Since The Sirens are going on tour with you guys, we've decided to give them a record deal…"

A whoop of cheering aroused from us.

"Our very own record deal?!"

"Sweet!"

"Oh my gods!"

"YES!"

"SHH!" Jason shh'ed us as we realized that Poseidon was still talking.

"Number two: The Sirens must prepare a new song for the tour _and_ learn all the songs the boys will be singing and performing on tour."

"Why?" Percy asked his father. We all were confused.

"You will be performing all the songs as a band because for number three…"

We stared at the phone excitedly for number three. Number one and two were awesome so number three shouldn't be too bad.

"... we have decided to merge your bands together." He paused and waited for our responses.

It was silent.  
>"...Hello?" Poseidon asked from the phone.<p>

We looked at each other with awe.

"NO WAY!"  
>"This is gonna be SO awesome!"<p>

"YES!"  
>"OH MY GODS!"<br>"EEEK!"

"HOLLA!"

The ladies that owned the ice cream shop just gave us a weird look.

"Really Dad?" Percy asked excitedly.

"Yes, is everyone okay with that? And we've decided to keep the name, The Demigods still so it's less confusing. Is that alright with you girls?"

"Yep."  
>"Totally."<br>"Absolutely."  
>"Agreed."<p>

"Good. Number four. You all will be moving into the boys' house. Hephaestus, with the help of Annabeth's mom, Athena, already built your rooms and we talked to your parents already and they all agreed. Piper's mom, Aphrodite, talked to Zeus and got some money to redecorate your rooms. She also redecorated your bus so it would be more appealing and comfortable. I even finished building the aquarium that you wanted Percy with the help of Calypso's dad, Atlas. It was absolutely impossible to carry half the equipment I needed without him! Anyways, girls go say bye to your parents. Everything you need is already at the boys' place. I trust that you will make good decisions correct?"  
>"EW DAD!" Percy groaned. We laughed and answered yes.<p>

"Great. Now, I also expect you to figure out who's doing what on your performances and so on right?"  
>"Yes," we chorused.<p>

"Okay. That's it now. Have a nice rest of your day," Poseidon finished. He clicked off.

"Wow. That's ALOTTA information," Leo breathed out. Calypso gave him a weird look.

"_Alotta _isn't a real word, Leo," Calypso said, rolling her eyes. I chuckled at their little arguments. I don't like it when I'm like my mom, but I feel like sometimes I can just read emotions really easily. Calypso and Leo have a kind of complicated relationship. I know they have feelings for each other but Calypso has a weird way of showing it sometimes. I have to talk to her about that... The poor boy must be going through a hard time!

"We should get started now. We have so much to do!" Annabeth said. I just realized that she was scribbling exactly what Poseidon said word for word on a napkin that she found.

"Annabethhhh."

"Can't we do that later?"

"Noo, I want to take a nap." Of course, Thalia. She yawned and hit her head on the table as she mumbled about how tired she was.

"Let's go!" she said as she pushed us into our cars. We drove straight to our houses on Annabeth's orders.

We parked next to the curb, adjacent to our meeting tree. It was swaying and swaying and swaying. The golden leaves danced down onto our heads.

Annabeth jumped onto the huge rock next to the tree and started yelling.

"Okay everyone. Listen up!" Annabeth said authoritatively, "Leo go with Calypso to her house. Jason with Piper. Thalia with Nico. Percy with me. I expect everyone to be back here in 20 minutes sharp. Is everyone clear?"

"Yes ma'am," we joked and saluted her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Move out!" she yelled, playing along.

We quickly walked separate ways to our houses.

"Remember that my mom is crazy," I warned Jason as we reached my house.

"I'll just wait out he-"

The door suddenly flung open.

"PIPER!" my mom squealed as she engulfed me in a hug.

"Hi mom," I mumbled into her shoulder, "Please don't hurt Ja-"

She didn't hear me.

"OH and how _handsome_ you look Jason," my mom gushed as she pinched Jason's cheeks. He grimaced at the pain of her pinch and rubbed it once she let go. I sighed into her shoulder.

_Remember to apologize to Jason_, I thought to myself. My mom can really go overboard sometimes.

"Okay. Your stuff is at the house! Don't worry about anything! I love you okay sweetie? And I'm sooo proud!" she rushed as some tears fell down her eyes. She squeezed me tighter and tighter until I couldn't breathe.

"Okay mom. I love you too!" I barely breathed out. She finally let go of me and I took in a deep breath. My lungs were aching but that was my mom's way of saying she loves me, I guess. She means well.

I grabbed Jason's hand and we walked back to our meeting place. We could hear my mom aww'ing in the background and fangirling over something called Jasper.

"Your mom is something," Jason said, nervously. I could feel the sweat on his hands.

I smiled to myself.

"Yup. She's one heck of a kind," I told him as we walked hand in hand to the tree.

**Whew! That was one heck of a chapter xD Anyways, in the next chapter, we'll be finding out how the other talks with all the other parent's turn out. We'll see if Athena and Atlas are okay with Percy and Leo with their daughters hehe. Let's hope Percy and Leo'll make it out alive! So I decided to ask some questions and in the reviews, go ahead and see if you remember what happened!**

**Questions:**

**1. What are the three pieces of information that Poseidon gives to all of them?**

**2. Whose parent's helped with whose parent's to help with the house arrangements?**

**3. What did Percy want Poseidon to build?**

**4. Who is super pumped out for the next chapter?**

**Haha! Enjoy!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	31. Meeting the Parents

**Hehe two chapters in a dayyyy! These are pretty much the introductions to the parents sooo yeah :) There's a bit of humor and a little bit of sweetness tooo! I also have very special guests with us today!**

**Me: Percy and Annabeth have agreed to be with me while writing this chapter! They told me what all the parents were like as they remember them when they were on their quests and adventures.**

**Annabeth: I'm actually surprised Percy remembered half of them!**

**Percy: Hey! I'm not that dumb! **

**Annabeth: *sighs* Of course you're not _that_ dumb. You're just... a little dumb.**

**Percy: Thank you! Wait- Hey!**

**Me: *clears throat* So can we get on with the story?**

**Annabeth: Sure! Better finish this before all the monsters eat you...**

**Me: Greaaa- wait what?**

**Percy: Oh yeah! All the good writers that I meet always disappear. We assume that they're monsters.**

**Me: Adkdkjdkfhkdla**

**Percy: Oh! Do you have dyslexia too?  
><strong>

**Annabeth: Percy! She's scared!**

**Percy: Oh.**

**Me: Deep breaths, deep breaths. Okay, at least I'm not a good writer. Then, I won't disappear, right?  
><strong>

**Percy and Annabeth: ...**

**Me: Oh come on!**

oOoOoOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOooooooOOOOOOOooOOooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leo's POV

Calypso seemed nervous. She kept on fidgeting on the way to her house.

"You okay?" I chuckled.

"Hm? Oh yeah," she responded a bit absent-mindedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Um my dad's like a retired general so you have to promise me that you'll be on your best behavior okay Leo?" she said nervously.  
>"Leo's got this!" I tried to reassure her jokingly.<p>

"You using yourself in third person isn't reassuring," Calypso said, rolling her eyes.  
>We stopped at a cozy looking home.<p>

"This is it," she said, taking a deep breath. She opened the door where her father awaited.

Her father had dark slicked-back hair, eyes like stone, light brown skin, and a very muscular build. He has a brutal face, huge shoulders, and hands that could probably snap a flagpole in half.

He had the same regal and poised look like Calypso and her half-sister, Zoe Nightshade. The lead singer in the Hungers.

"Nice to meet you, sir," I said, sticking my hand out to him.

He just looked at it and ignored me, turning straight to his daughter.

"Or not," I mumbled, dropping my hand down.  
>"Dad, be nice," Calypso told him.<p>

"Calypso, I only agreed to this because Annabeth is going to be there. She's a responsible young lady and so are you," he said, calmly.

"Yes, Dad," Calypso said, sighing.

"And for you," he said, turning to me.

I gulped and reached for my tool belt just in case the guy tried to assassinate me with his bare hands. I would be ready with a hammer and a screwdriver just in case.

"If you hurt my daughter in any way, I will hunt you down and hurt you," he said, menacingly.

I gulped again.

"Ye- yes, sir," I responded. I think I almost peed my pants.

He straightened up and cracked his neck.  
>"Now who's gonna give me neck massages?" he asked his daughter with a small smile, "Your hands are the only ones strong enough besides Zoe but she lives with her mom!"<p>

"Daddy, you've had stiff neck since who knows when!" Calypso said, laughing, "You need to get it checked out!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving it off, "Now go!"

He shoo'ed us out of the door.

"By the way," he called out, "No kissing, hugging or touching at all!"  
>Calypso rolled her eyes.<p>

She opened her mouth and for a second there, I thought she was going to defend me.

"Can I punch him?" she yelled back to her dad.

Or not.

oOoOoOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOooooooOOOOOOOooOOooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nico's POV

"Hey mom! I just came to say goodbye!" Thalia said, opening the door to her house.

"Ugh," I heard a high voice say.

A tall and beautiful woman with a poofy eighties hairdo and blue eyes appeared.

"I didn't even agree to this," the woman complained annoyingly. I can't believe this is Thalia and Jason's mom. Jason never talked about her because he didn't really know her but man this lady's annoying.

"Too bad mom," Thalia responded, rolling her eyes.

"Zeus doesn't even appreciate what I do," she complained. Thalia threw up her hands in exasperation.

"You don't do anything!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Thalia Grace you have no ri-"

Thalia grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone," she said.

"That's my aunt?!" I asked her..

"Unfortunately," Thalia grumbled, "Try living with her for 16 years.

"I'd probably hate that," I responded, truthfully. We continued to walk back to the tree.

"She's super self-centered and she thinks the world revolves around her," Thalia said.

"I could tell," I said, chuckling.

"At least I won't see her for two months," she said gratefully. I looked at her and how awful she felt. Having a mom can't be that bad, right?

"You know, you should be grateful you have a mom," I told her. She just stared at me and then laughed as if I just said the dumbest thing in the world.

"My mom died," I whispered to her. She stopped laughing and her expression softened.

"Oh I'm sorry," she told me, sympathetically.

"She died in a hotel. It was raining and a thunderbolt hit her and struck her dead," I told her unhappily, "My sister died when she was in high school too."

"I had a girl cousin?" she asked me, "What's her name?"  
>"Her name was Bianca and she was like my mother and my sister," I responded sadly, "That's why I didn't want to come to high school."<p>

"Sorry, Nico," she said softly.

"The past is in the past," I said waving it off.

"If Percy or Annabeth were here, I would expect one of them to say 'let it go' after that and start singing," Thalia laughed. I laughed with her.

"Probably," I agreed.

"So how's you and Reyna?" she asked me after. I halted.

"What?" I said, taken by surprise.  
>"Oh cut the act. Everyone knows you like her," Thalia said, smirking in her know it all face.<p>

"I think she looks at me like I'm a younger sibling," I said, sighing.

"Just go for it, Death Breath," Thalia advised.

"It's not that easy, Pinecone Face," I retorted, "I'd like to see you try to do the same thing to Will!"  
>"Whaa-?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.<p>

"Oh,cut the act!" I said, mimicking her voice, "Everyone knows you like him."

"Shut up," Thalia said, pushing me into a nearby tree.

"Never," I responded, sticking my tongue at her.  
>"Wow, real mature," she muttered sarcastically.<p>

"So was pushing me into a tree," I retorted just as sarcastic as she was and maybe a little bit more.

We continued to argue the rest of the way.  
>It was great.<p>

oOoOoOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOooooooOOOOOOOooOOooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Annabeth's POV

"Percy! Faster!" I urged him and pushed him to walk faster but he still continued to walk at his slow pace.

"Calm down, Wise Girl. We have time. Just lay back and relax," he advised, strolling along the path. I groaned in frustration.

"Seaweed Brain, there's so much to do in such little time," I said exasperated. I rubbed my temples and thought about what needed to be done.

There's the song I have to write. The songs we have to learn. The new instrument arrangements. The outfits. The sta-

Someone suddenly pulled me to the side and I gasped.

Percy had his hand attached to my arm and I realized he pulled me out of the way of a-

tree.

Annabeth Chase almost ran into a tree.

He looked at me worriedly.

"Wise Girl, what is going on in that big brain of yours?" he asked. His eyebrows were furrowed with worry. He shifted over so he was staring right at me. We just stood there.

"Just thinking about the tour and the stuff we need to do," I sighed in exasperation, my eyes never leaving his.

He grabbed my hand and we started walking again.

"First things first," he said happily as we strolled along, "We talk to your mom first. Don't worry about anything else yet."

I smiled. He was right.

"Since when did you become so wise, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him jokingly.

"I think I've been hanging around with you too much, Wise Girl," he joked back.  
>We swung our hands and laughed at our little joke. We finally reached my house and I stepped up to the porch.<p>

"You should probably wait outside. The last time I introduced her to a guy, she almost broke everything," I warned him light-heartedly. (If you know where I got this line, I will LOVE you!)

"I'll take my chances," Percy said with a small smile.  
>I took out the key and clicked it into the lock. The door swung open.<p>

"MOM! I'M HOME!" I yelled. I stepped inside and Percy followed me cautiously.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey! Stop yelling!" she called. She came into the kitchen wearing jeans and a white T-shirt that had splatters of paint all over it.

"Are you still redecorating the kitchen Mom?" I asked her. I stood on the tips of my toes and tried to peek into the kitchen.

"I'm almost done," she said happily. She suddenly realized Percy standing next to me and she turned to him; her grey eyes looking like she was calculating everything about Percy, kinda like what I did when I first met him.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Jackson," my mom said with interest.

Percy straightened up and nodded nervously.

"Yes, ma'am," he said as confidently as he could. I stood there awkwardly, leaning back and forth.

"I trust that you will take care of her on your tour. Is that clear, Mr. Jackson?" she threatened.

Percy gulped at her openness.  
>"Yes, ma'am," he said, nodding frantically.<p>

"Very well," my mom said. She turned back to me.

"I trust you Annabeth" was the last thing she told me before she gave me a hug and bid me and Percy off.

Once she shut the door, Percy exhaled very loudly.

"I told you that you should've stayed outside," I reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

"You better take care of me then," I pointed out jokingly.

"Always," he said as he pulled me close to him and kissed my head.

**Hope the feels came to you when he said "Always" hehehe just kidding. I don't even know xD More questions! Answer them in the reviews!  
><strong>

**Questions:**

**What did Percy and Annabeth say that really scared the author of _Starstruck_? (introduction)**

**What were the three groups that were mentioned in this chapter? (for visiting the parents)**

**Where is the line that was mentioned in Annabeth's POV from? (it's a movie)**

**Have a good day!  
><strong>

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	32. Unicorns and The New House

**I think I'm on a role this week xD Here are the answers for the last chapter's questions.**

**1. Percy and Annabeth said that all good authors disappear.**

**2. Thalia and Nico, Calypso and Leo, Percy and Annabeth**

**3. And FROZEN YAS! I don't care if it's overrated, I still love it :) It's when Anna tells Kristoff not to go inside the huge ice castle and Kristoff says, "Oh come on! Ice is my life!" xD**

**Today I have a couple new guests! Jason and Piper!**

**Piper: I'm really glad I could help you with your story!**

**Jason: Me too!**

**Piper: No pink. I refuse to have my mom give me a pink room. *uses charmspeak***

**Me: No pink. Got it.**

**Jason: *nudges Piper* Charmspeak, Pipes!**

**Piper: Oh! I'm sorry! Forgive me? *charmspeak***

**Me: Huh? Oh, it's okay. Yup, I forgive you.**

**Jason: You're doing it again!**

**Piper: Sorry! I need to practice a little more! Jason, get us snacks please. *charmspeak* **

**Jason: Right away! *leaves room***

**Me: Piper!**

**Piper: Oops!**

**Here goessss! Pretty long chapter with alotta detail. Sorry!**

ooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOoOooOooOOoooooO

Jason's POV

When it comes to just me and the boys, I'm the one that usually takes responsibility. They told me I was probably the scariest being on earth when I was taking charge.

I think that all changed when we saw Annabeth.

Her grey eyes will pierce through yours until she finds all your weaknesses.

No exaggeration. Maybe it's a blonde thing. **(no offense blondes :)) **

Anyways.

We all met back at the tree in the fifteen minutes Annabeth assigned us to.

There was one minute left and Annabeth and Percy were still not here.

Once we saw that glimpse of blonde and raven-colored hair, I became nervous that little Annie would start yelling at us. She opened her mouth and I flinched, expecting the worst.

"Hey! Everyone made it in time!" Annabeth said cheerfully. I relaxed a bit and stood there shocked. I think everyone else looked a bit weirded out too. We all stared at her.

Her expression turned from overly happy to scared.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked nervously as her hands quickly flew up to her face.

"There's nothing wrong," Percy reassured her. He looked at us pointedly, "_Right_ guys?"

Our faces sprung to life.

"Absolutely!" Piper said, nodding frantically.

"Yup!" Calypso said with the best fake smile she could muster.

"Mhmm," Thalia mumbled.

"Suuure," Leo said, fiddling with his hair as if that was the most important thing to do right now.  
>"Right," Nico muttered, his dark eyes still wide open.<p>

"Ahhh," I started. I glanced at Percy who glared at me even harder. I've never seen Percy super angry and I hope I don't anytime soon. I quickly spun towards Annabeth.

"Absolutely! Yup! Nothing wrong!" I spluttered. My voice was probably two octaves higher than what it should be.

Everyone giggled and chuckled at my stupidity except for Annabeth who just stood there, hands on her hips and staring at me weirdly.  
>I cleared my throat.<p>

"Aahm, well, we should get going. Lot's to do! Right, Annabeth?" I babbled which aroused another fit of laughter from everyone.

She paused and gave me a raised eyebrow.  
>"Absolutely! Yup!" she teased, mimicking my pitchy high voice. She laughed along with everyone else.<p>

"Haha very funny," I retorted sarcastically. She gave me a side hug and I returned it.

"I know what you all wanted to say," Annabeth said with a smirk, "I'm not stupid."

We all lowered our heads and looked at our shoes except for Percy who just stood there, shaking his head at us.

"Sorry," we mumbled.

"I know I was being a _little _too crazy out there," Annabeth confessed.

"A _little_?!" Leo exclaimed, "You were one fre-"

"LEO." We all gave him the _shut up or else Annabeth's gonna kill you_ look. Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Fre-friendly, funny, unicorn-loving mamacita," Leo continued with a triumphant smile.

"Really Leo?" she asked, "Unicorn-loving?"

Leo gulped.

"Urm. Yes?"

Annabeth turned around, her blonde hair whipped Leo in the face and she sauntered off towards the car with Percy right next to her.

"Leo!" she called out, not turning around.  
>"Yes?" he answered.<br>"Lucky for you," she started, "I like unicorns."  
>With that statement, she jumped into the passenger seat of the car while Percy went into the driving seat and they drove off.<p>

Leo sighed with relief.

"Now _that_ is the Annabeth sass that you will be seeing often," Piper assured us.

"Yup," Calypso agreed.

"It's hard to make up comebacks for her sass," Thalia admitted. The sun started to set.

"We should get going," I said, checking my watch, "It's five and we still need to get associated with the rooms."

We hopped into our cars: Thalia and Nico, Leo and Calypso, and me and Piper.

Piper and I got in and I started driving. I heard Piper's phone alert her that she got a message.

She took it out of her pocket and read the screen.

"Annabeth and Percy are picking up dinner," she informed me as she texted a response.

"What are they getting?" I took my eyes off the road and tried to read what the text said.

Piper pulled her phone away.

"Ah ah ah," she clucked, "Eyes on the road, Sparky!"

I returned my eyes to the road and realized we were almost there.

"Hey Piper?" I asked her.  
>"Yeah?" she responded, her eyes never leaving the phone.<br>"Remember that urm- kiss we had a few days ago?" She stopped texting and looked up from her phone.

There was barely any sunlight left but I saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

"... Yeah," she confirmed.

"Does that mean we can date now?" I asked her nervously.

"I was wondering when we would have this conversation," she said, chuckling softly.

"Is that a yes?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the road.

"Of course, Sparky," she confirmed.  
>I immediately freaked out. Well… in my mind I freaked out. Little Jasons inside my head were dancing around with happiness.<p>

"Yes!" I exclaimed, not able to contain my joy. I turned to Piper suddenly and she a had a smile on her face. I sheepishly looked at her.

"That's cute," she said with a smirk.

ooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOoOooOooOOoooooO

Thalia's POV

We pulled up in front on Nico's house and got out of the car.

"Nico," I called him suddenly.

"What?" he questioned.

"I'm scared bec-"

"WHOA. THE Thalia Grace is scared? Someone get this videotaped!"Nico marveled sarcastically.

I punched him in the shoulder.

"Hear me out kid!" I yelled.

"Do you remember who redecorated the house and the bus?" I asked him.

"I think it was- hmm-" His eyes suddenly opened wide in recognition.

"Aphrodite!" He growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you understand why I'm scared now?" I asked him with my arms crossed in a defiant position.

"Yup," he answered, nodding furiously.

We cautiously headed up the doorsteps one by one.

Nico stretched his arm out slowly and grasped the doorknob and slightly turned it.  
>"Wait!" I sputtered, "Let's-um- let's wait for the others to arrive! We can all go in together."<p>

Nico pulled his arm back and nodded.  
>"Good idea."<p>

ooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOoOooOooOOoooooO

Annabeth's POV

"Why can't we get sushi?!" I exclaimed, pointing at the nearby sushi restaurant. We were walking inside the mall in the food court. Percy was walking in front of me with me trailing behind.

Percy stopped and of course, I ran into him.

"Oof," I groaned as I hit his back.  
>He turned around and gave me the most serious expression I've ever seen him carry.<p>

He raised his hand and told me an oath.

"Fish are friends, not food."

I just stood there gawking at him. It probably looked awkward because I was just staring at him and Percy was standing there with his hand raised in the middle of the food court.

I burst into laughter.

"Seaweed Brain, are you quoting _Finding Nemo_?" I asked him in between fits of laughter. He just stood there looking offended.

I stopped laughing.  
>"Oh you're serious?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised.<p>

"Yes. We're getting pizza," he announced. He pulled my arm and stomped towards the pizza parlor nearby.

Half an hour later, we left the mall with three boxes of pizza that individually had 16 slices.

"Why do we need three boxes of pizza? There's only eight of us," I reminded him after he ordered.

"Have you _seen_ boys eat pizza?" he asked me.

"Yes I ha-"

"Have you seen the _Demigods_ eat pizza?"

"Yes I ha-"

"When they haven't eaten for over three hours?"

"Percy, let's be logical. Three hours is _not _tha-"

Percy stopped me again.

"This is food Annabeth. There's no room for being logical," was his response.

I huffed at his inferiority but let him have his way.

We drove back to Percy's house and the aroma of pizza filled the car making me salivate.

"Hurry Percy," I urged him, "I'm gonna start drooling!"

He grunted.

"I'm already drooling," he complained as he wiped his mouth.

"Ew," I said, laughing at his slobber-covered hand.

He made a face at me. I rolled my eyes and took a tissue out of my bag.

"Hand please," I told him. He took his hand off the wheel and gave it to me. I quickly wiped off the drool.

"There ya go," I said as I finished cleaning it. He just left his hand in mine and I laughed.

"Percy, not this time," I chuckled, "I need both hands on the road, buddy."

He pouted and put his hand back on the wheel.

Once we arrived, I saw everybody else sitting down on the doorsteps horror-stricken and looking at the ground. They looked up at us anxiously.

I climbed out of the car and stared at them weirdly.

"Ummm… what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jason has the key," Percy added, carrying the boxes of pizza.

"_Aphrodite_ redecorated the house. We all want to go in together," Thalia croaked.

I rolled my eyes at her foolishness.

"Really Thals? I expect more from you!" I scolded her.

"It's _Aphrodite_, Annabeth!" she protested with her hands in the air.

"Well we're all here! Let's go in!" Leo exclaimed impatiently.

We stood there for a couple of seconds in awkward silence.  
>"Oh for the love of the gods, open the DOOR!" I yelled at them. They unfroze and muttered their apologies.<p>

Jason shoved the key in the hole and slowly turned it open. He pushed the door open and we stepped inside cautiously.

ooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOoOooOooOOoooooO

Piper's POV

We stepped in and I inhaled sharply. It was gorgeous. I expected everything to be pink but it was actually really nice and elegant looking.

There was a huge crystal chandelier in the middle of the entering room. The stairs' carpet was replaced with nice wooden slabs. The walls were repainted a rich brown color. She color-patterned it. In the living room, the couches were brown with light blue and white pillows with many patterns on it and there was a new flat screen TV. Everyone ran through the first floor to check everything out.

"No pink!" Thalia breathed out.

Once we saw the whole downstairs, we raced upstairs to find our rooms. **(If anyone watched Jessie, you'll kind of get a picture on where the Ross children have their rooms)**

Upstairs there was a long hallway with a rec room, a small movie theater with eight recliners, a recording studio, and a little kitchen with snacks.

After the hallway was a large round room. There were four doors on one side of the round room for the boys and four doors on the other side for the girls.

There was a sign on the door that had our names inscribed in gold. I traced the letters with my fingers. Everyone stood in front of their doors. Annabeth's room was first, mine was second, Calypso's was third, and Thalia's was last. On the other side, Percy's room was first, Jason's second, Leo's third, and Nico's last.

"One," Annabeth began.

"Two," I whispered.

"Three," we all said together as we pushed open our doors and headed inside.

I opened my door and my room was stunning. Absolutely stunning. I was afraid my mom would put the girliest and most extravagant things in my room.

I was wrong.

My mom made my room the way I've always wanted it to be.

Simple.

I think she read my diary. Dang it.

The walls were painted a light gray and everything was polished and clean. There was a small white desk next to the wall on my right and a decent-sized bed on my left with a light blue blanket and gray and light blue pillows. There was a small beanbag next to the bed with a white lamp right beside it. A little stand stood on the other side of the desk. A beautiful new guitar was perched on my wall. I walked over to the closet and opened it. A walk-in closet with all my normal clothes in it. My mom went shopping too because there were a lot of new clothes that I've never seen before. Thank the gods they were my style too. There were many pairs of jeans, sweaters, and shorts along with boots, sneakers, and Converse.

"Thank you, Mom," I whispered.

ooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOoOooOooOOoooooO

Annabeth's POV

I opened the door and I was so thrilled. It was my dream room. The one that I always drew in my spare time. My mom must've showed it to Aphrodite!  
>The walls were plain white and the bed had a grey blanket and white pillows along with some owl-shaped pillows. There were black owls on my walls, obviously painted. They were flying on my walls or resting on branches that were also painted on. There was a huge bookcase with all of my favorite books and more! Attached it was a little ladder attached to a pole so I could slide on it and reach the books on the top shelf, kinda like Belle had. There was a walk-in closet too with a bunch of cute T-shirts, sweaters, shorts, jeans, leggings, and more! All my style. Thank you Aphrodite!<p>

ooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOoOooOooOOoooooO

Thalia's POV

My room was so cool. Wolves are my spirit animal okay? Pretty much everything in it was black or white. The wall had a huge moon on it and there were wolves all across the walls. The bed, the desk, the chairs, the closet, my clothes, everything, was black and white.! It really screams out

THALIA.

ooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOoOooOooOOoooooO

Calypso's POV

My room was beautiful! The walls were painted a light sky blue color and the floor was a sandy color. Kind of like an island. There were puffy white clouds drawn on my walls and a drawn ocean. It looked peaceful. Perfect for me. In the closet were loose crop tops, a couple white dresses, tanktops, and shorts. Aphrodite really knows me, thank the gods!

ooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOoOooOooOOoooooO

Percy's POV

I checked my room. It looked exactly like it was before which was a huge relief. I even saw my Finding Nemo pillow pet there!

I went to check on the other boys and they had the rooms they had before too.

Leo still had his little workshop.  
>Nico had his huge stereo system.<p>

And Jason _didn't _have staplers, thank the gods.

"Let's go check on the girls," Jason suggested. We opened every single room and all of them were sighing on their beds, squealing in delight, and looking at their new things.

"I can't _believe _we got new phones!"

"So many books!"

"Black!"

"So peaceful!"

We glanced at each other.

"We'll be downstairs waiting for you guys to calm down," I told them as I motioned for the guys to go downstairs.

We clobbered down the steps and stepped into the living room. We sprawled ourselves on the couch.

We heard footsteps tromp down soon after.

"I'm in love," we heard Calypso say.  
>"Same," the other girls chorused.<p>

**Done! This chappie was a bit long but I was a bit lazy with the details. Oops. No need to tell me to keep on updating! Annabeth's helping me learn to fight with a dagger to fend myself from monsters so I won't be disappearing anytime soon :) **

**Questions:**

**Why is Jason and the author of thefanfictionlibrary frustrated with Piper? (intro)**

**What does Percy quote and where is it from? (Disney Movie)**

**How many POV's are there?**

**Which couple is FINALLY dating?**

**Why is everyone except Annabeth nervous about entering the house?**

**Your reviews make me so so so so happy! Please keep em up! It actually motivates me to write more chapters xD So long for now!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	33. Down to Business and Disneyland?

**This is soo weird. I'm starting to post every day. Woahhhh... That's good news for you guys though! (I hope) Here are the answers to yesterday's questions!**

**Answers: **

**1. Piper charmspeaks me and Jason (CONSTANTLY)**

**2. Fish are friends, not food from Finding Nemo.**

**3. 8 POVS**

**4. JASPER :)**

**5. Aphrodite redesigned the house (really well)**

**Here's the next chapter!**

oOoooOOOoooOOooooooOoOOOOOOOoooOOOO

Leo's POV

"Let's get down to business," Annabeth announced as she plopped down onto the couch in between Percy and Jason. She threw a new notebook onto the table which was in the middle of the circle of couches and chairs. Opposite of Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Piper (who sat next to Jason) was Thalia and Nico. Calypso and I sat on the two beanbags on the side.

"To defeat, bum bum, the HUNS," I added heartily.

Annabeth rolled her eyes while everyone else chuckled softly.

"Anyways," Annabeth began, "First things first, we need to figure out who's playing what."  
>"The only thing I know how to play is the electric guitar," Jason said, "And I can sing and rap or whatever."<p>

Annabeth scribbled something down in the notebook.

"Okay. How about Piper?" she asked, directing her head towards Piper.

"I'm more of an acoustic person and I guess I could harmonize," she told us after thinking for a couple of seconds.

Annabeth jotted more things down.

"I'm drums. For sure." Thalia declared. Woah, woah. Drums are _my _area of expertise.

"Wait," I interrupted before Annabeth got a chance to write, "Drums is my thing too."

"Yeah, Leo's a really good drummer," Percy agreed.

"Thank you," I exclaimed. Thalia glared at her cousin. He raised his hands in defense.

Annabeth looked like she was in deep thought. We just started arguing about who's the best drummer; the boys sticking up for me, the girls sticking up for Thalia.

"I GOT IT!" Annabeth yelled as she stood up, excitedly.

"Thalia will play drums," Annabeth stated. Thalia smirked at me and I was about to protest when Annabeth cut me off.

"Leo will learn to play the synthesizer."

"The Syntha- what now?" I asked, confused.

"I figured since you like messing with your tools and stuff, I think you would like the synthesizer. It's like a piano but it has these cool electric sounds to imitate other instruments. It would fill in all the empty gaps in the song," Annabeth concluded.

"Ah… okay but-," I uttered still confused. I _really _wanted to do the drums…

Everyone looked at me sympathetically. Except for Annabeth, of course.

"Calypso knows how to play the synthesizer. She can _help you_," Annabeth assured slyly. Calypso looked up from picking at her split ends.  
>"Wait what? No!" she protested. My heart flipped for a second. More time with Calypso!<p>

"It's just you and me," I teased, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"What?!" she screeched, trying to push my arm off.

Everyone laughed at our childish behavior.

"ANYWAYS," Annabeth cut Calypso's whining off.  
>"Nico, you good with bass?" Annabeth asked, turning to Nico.<p>

"Yeah, whatever," Nico answered. Annabeth nodded and continued her writing.

"And Calypso, you'll continue with keyboard?" Annabeth asked her.  
>"Yeah," she grumbled and crossed her arms. Obviously still ticked off.<p>

"Okay, Percy and I will probably do main vocals?" she asked all of us, waiting for approval.

"Sure," we agreed in unison.

"Great!" Annabeth smiled. She finished writing it down.

Write. Erase. Write. Erase.

"Done!" she stated, proudly. She turned the notebook over and showed us what it said:

The Demigods

Person: Role:

Jason Electric guitar, rapping/singing

Piper Acoustic guitar, harmony

Thalia Drums

Leo Synthesizer

Nico Bass

Calypso Keyboard

"That good?" Annabeth fretted.

We nodded.

"Good. Next order of business," Annabeth began, "The songs."

I took out a crumpled piece of paper from my pocket which my dad gave me.

"Here." I handed the paper to Annabeth, "Those are the songs our dads want us to sing that are ours."  
>She started to read them aloud.<br>"Breaking Free. **(No not Break Free, Breaking Free. Like High School Musical xD)**

Stay with me.

Riptide? Interesting name…

Meant to Be.

Breakthrough."

"We have to learn all of these songs by next week," Annabeth reminded us.

"Um Annabeth?" Calypso timidly raised her voice, "I already know all the songs and how to play them."  
>Annabeth looked at her, shocked.<p>

"Me too," Piper and Thalia chorused in unison, nervously.

Annabeth stared at all of them, aghasted.

"What? How?" she stuttered.

"Well… I liked their songs," Calypso mumbled shyly. Annabeth opened her mouth.

"I didn't like them as a band I mean! But I liked their songs!" she rushed to appease Annabeth.

"Hey!" us boys protested. Calypso and Piper gave us an apologetic look while Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"I guess it's just me then," Annabeth admitted. Percy put his arm around Annabeth and pulled him closer to her.

"Don't worry, Wise Girl. I'll teach you the songs," Percy pledged.

"Or we could just sing all the songs constantly every day around the house to get them stuck in her head," I offered.  
>"No thanks," Annabeth quickly rushed, "I'll take Percy's offer."<p>

"What about the new song?" Piper asked Annabeth.

"I have one outlined in my notebook. It's a slow song but it's pretty. It just needs a few tweaks and changes," Annabeth claimed.

My stomach started to growl and everyone stared at me.

"So… can we eat now?" I asked everyone awkwardly.

"Yup, but boys are making dinner," Thalia announced to us as she got up and stretched.

Jason, Nico, Percy, and I groaned.

"We have to work on the new song," Calypso reminded us.  
>"Fine," we grumbled as we got up and walked towards the kitchen.<p>

**oOoooOOOoooOOooooooOoOOOOOOOoooOOOO**

Calypso's POV

"So here's the song I have. It's just the melody of the song but I'm unsure about the lyrics," Annabeth stated, showing us the outline of her song, "I'll play it for you."

She walked towards the piano and seated herself. She started playing the melody of the song with some bass chords.

It was a beautiful piece of music and sounded really good.  
>She ended it and walked towards us as we clapped.<p>

"So I wanted this song to be about hope," she told us. We nodded.

"It has the perfect melody for a song about hope," Piper complimented.

"Thanks," Annabeth smiled.

"So I was thinking the chorus can be like this.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray_

_To be only yours _

_I know now_

_You're my _

_Only Hope_," she finished singing. I sat there breathless. It was a gorgeous chorus and it complimented Annabeth's voice really well. I assumed all the girls felt the same way because it was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Is it bad? I know, it's kind of weird because it has like a Christian reference but lik-" she rambled.

"No, no! It's great!" I told her enthusiastically.  
>"Perfect!" Piper smiled.<p>

"Too girly but it's amazing," Thalia confessed.

"Okay good," Annabeth sighed with relief.

We talked about the song until the boys called us to the dining room, announcing that dinner was ready. We cautiously walked into the dining room and expected to see a huge mess with blackened food. I, for one, was quite shocked to see a beautiful meal of spaghetti, garlic bread, and cookies in the oven for dessert.

"Wow!"  
>"That looks <em>really <em>good."

"Maybe we underestimated you guys."  
>"Let's dig in!"<p>

The boys proudly stood to the side.

"Wait…" Annabeth stopped us before we touched the food. We watched her scan the kitchen and after a few moments, we heard a sigh escape her lips.  
>"I knew it was too good to be true," she muttered. The boys looked at each other and shared a nervous glance.<br>"What?" Piper and I asked. Thalia cocked her head to the side, interested.

"They picked up food from Olive Garden," Annabeth concurred.

"No we didn't!" Nico, Percy, and Leo argued.

"Whaaaaat?" Jason said with his two octaves high pitched voice.

"That's my proof," Annabeth declared, pointing at Jason.  
>"Jason!" the boys yelled, slapping their hand to their head.<p>

"Sorry!" Jason apologized, "I can't help it!"

"There's more," Annabeth proceeded. Everyone looked at her again.  
>"The Olive Garden take out boxes are in the trash over there," Annabeth commented as she jerked her thumb to the trash with eight take out boxes that said <em>Olive Garden<em>.

The boys cursed under their breath.  
>"Well, we can't let this food go to waste so we might as well eat it," Annabeth announced. She sat herself down, "But I expect a homecooked meal tomorrow, boys." With that, she helped herself to some spaghetti and started eating.<br>We all sat ourselves down and started to dig in.  
>"What should we do tomorrow?" I asked everyone at the table.<p>

"I say we go to Disneyland!" Percy exclaimed excitedly like a little boy. We all gave him a strange look. Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Too expensive," she contradicted.

"But we're _loaded_!" Percy complained.  
>"No, Seaweed Brain."<p>

"How about we go to Hawaii?"

"What part of _too expensive_ do you not get?"

"The _too expensive _part because it's not!"  
>Everyone watched them argue. Our heads turned from one person to another.<br>"OR!" Thalia interrupted them loudly.  
>"We could just sleep all day," Thalia dictated.<br>"I'm down!" Nico agreed.

"No!" Annabeth protested, "Absolutely not!"

"Well then what do you want to do Princess?" Percy asked her, jokingly. Annabeth glared at him.

"I say we do homework be-"  
>"NO!" we all screamed at her. She stopped and glared at all of us.<p>

"Forget I asked," I muttered as we all went back to eating.  
>After 15 minutes, Percy looked at all of us.<br>"Is Disneyland still an option?"  
>"NO!"<p>

**Yay! Another chapter done! Tell me in the reviews what you want them to do tomorrow and I just might put it in here! Try giving me some details so I know how the day will go from your perspective :)**

**Love you all!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	34. Blue Pancakes

**Hiyaaa! Long time no write ehh? Here's your long deserved chapter for today! By the way, we have Calypso and Leo today!**

**Leo: Are Calypso and I dating yet?**

**Me: No...**

**Leo: Why not?**

**Me: Because.**

**Leo: WHY?**

**Me: BECAUSE.**

**Calypso: Leo I SWEAR. This is ****_her _****story! She can do what she wants.**

**Leo: Fine.**

**Me: ****_Thank you_**** Calypso.**

**Leo: But seriously though! I did the impossible and found Calypso in Ogygia ****_twice_**** yet our romance can't blossom ****_faster_****! What kind of a "Thanks Leo" is that?!**

**Me: In my defense, I'm still mad that you didn't tell your friends that you were alive right away. *crosses arms angrily***

**Leo: I was ****_going _****to but Calypso was my priority!**

**Calypso: Awww!**

**Me: He's buttering you up, Caly.**

**Leo: *sticks out tongue***

**Anyways, here goes the next chapter!**

OOOOooooooooooOoooOOOooooOOoooOooo

Percy's POV  
>There is NOTHING wrong with Disneyland! It's a perfect choice!<p>

And that's why I did something I shouldn't have done.

It was 1 am and I was positive everyone was asleep. I quickly slipped out of bed and pulled out my laptop.

In the search engine I typed in, _Disneyland_. I found myself on the Disneyland website and the next thing you know. I ordered and printed out 8 tickets to Disneyland for that day. Everyone's probably going to kill me when I wake them up at 6 am to get ready but whatever.

I stacked the papers and left them on the desk. Then, I grabbed a Jansport backpack and went to the small kitchen upstairs to pack some snacks and water bottles. I stuffed in a couple of towels from my room and a _lot_ of extra change.

Satisfied with my work, I set my alarm for 6 am and crept back into bed, enthusiastic for the day to come.

…

…

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I jumped out of bed and quickly shut off the alarm. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, took a shower, and washed my face. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a tee and exited the door to the hallway.

I silently opened all the doors. I sneaked into Nico's room and took his huge stereo system and plugged into the hallways.

I put in the Lion King tape and turned _on. _

"NA SEVENYAAA BABA QUE CHI BABO!" the man from the tape yelled. Inspiration credit goes to my lovely friend, Piper.

I looked into the bedrooms and was amused by everyone's expressions.

Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso bolted upright.

Thalia, with her hair all over the place, shoved the pillow over her head, moaning and groaning.

"Dude!" I turned to see Leo in his pink-colored boxers. I stifled a laugh. The girls grudgingly walked out into the hallway and quickly gasped.

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES LEO!" they shrieked as they covered their eyes.

Leo blushed and ran into his room.

The girls opened their eyes again, sighing in relief.

Just then, Jason came out without his shirt on.

Their eyes widened and they turned around quickly. Well, except for Piper. She just stood there blushing like mad. Jason, realizing that the girls were there, swiftly turned around and ran back inside his room.

The girls turned around again. Thalia screamed into Nico's room,

"YOU BETTER HAVE SOME CLOTHES ON WHEN YOU COME OUT, DEATH BREATH!"

Nico opened the door, fully clothed, and walked out. He headed straight towards Thalia, stood right in front of her face, and started to scream.

"You don't have to yell, Pinecone face!"

"TOO BAD," she retorted.

"JUST SHUT UP THALS!" Nico commanded.

The doors to Leo and Jason's rooms suddenly opened. They casually speculated the situation and just shut their rooms again.

Calypso, Annabeth, and Piper just stood there with their arms crossed, obviously annoyed.

In other words, not my idea of a good start of the day.

"Okay, everyone just be quiet for a sec," I interjected.

Thalia and Nico kept on arguing. And arguing. And arguing. Until I had absolutely enough.

"JUST SHUT UP OKAY? BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed. They froze and turned towards me with their death glares. If I wasn't super annoyed, I would've flinched. But, unfortunately for them, I was super annoyed.

"GET OUT OF YOUR ROOMS!" I commanded Jason and Leo. Reluctantly, they came out.

"So the reason I woke you all up at 6 is because... we're all going to Disneyland today," I announced excitedly.

"WHAT?!" they shrieked in unison.

"Yup. And unless you want me to yell at all of you again, I would get ready. We leave at 7:00 am people!" I said, authoritatively. No one budged.

"Oh come _on_! How come when _Annabeth _says to get moving, everyone stops moving!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

Annabeth sighed.  
>"Because, Seaweed Brain! I plan ahead!" she pointed out. I ran into my room and pulled out the backpack and printed out tickets.<br>"You were saying?" I asked her smugly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she grumbled, "Everyone go get ready. I expect everyone in their cars by 7 am! Kapeesh?"

"Yeah," everyone reluctantly moaned as they trudged back into their rooms.

"Seriously?" I muttered to myself, "That's unfair!"

I ran down the stairs and towards the kitchen. I might as well make breakfast for everyone.

The only thing I knew how to make for breakfast were my mom's pancakes.

"Might as well," I mumbled to myself. I took out all the necessary ingredients and whisked it all together like I saw all the chefs do on TV. Then, I set a pan down on the stove and spread oil all over it and set it to high.  
>After that, I went to search for the secret ingredient that my mom always put in pancakes.<p>

I rummaged through the cabinets.

_Pepper. No. Salt. No. Basil. No. Dog food? When did we get a dog? Aha! Food coloring! _I thought to myself.

With that, I took out the blue food dye and squeezed pretty much the whole bottle in there.

Perfect.

I whisked the blue dye and the batter until it was a nice lighter colored blue. I spooned a bit of batter and laid it carefully onto the huge pan and continued that, flipping when I knew the other side was a golden crisp on the other side.

I heard footsteps tromp down the stairs.

"Mmmm, something smells good!" I heard Calypso say.

"Did Percy get food at Ihop?" Annabeth teased. I chuckled to myself. Wait until Wise Girl sees these pancakes.

They all entered into the kitchen and peered over my shoulder to see what I was making. They gasped, probably astonished at my AWESOME pancakes.

"Pancakes anyone?" I asked them smugly, knowing they knew that it would look _and _taste good.

"Why are they blue?" Thalia asked.

Why are they blue?  
>WHY ARE THEY BLUE?!<p>

She might as well have pierced me in the heart with a sword!

"Because my dear cousin," I began sarcastically, "Blue is like a _UNIVERSAL _color! You can't have too much blue of anything!"

"Whatever, Kelp Head," she muttered. She slumped down on a chair while everyone else pitched in.

Annabeth brought out the cups and set down pitchers of milk, orange juice, and water.  
>Piper spread the tablecloth over the table and set the placemats.<p>

Jason got out the syrup and the butter.

Leo started whipping up some scrambled eggs to go with the pancakes.

Calypso poured water into the vase of flowers in the center of our table.

And Nico got the forks, butter knives, and napkins.

Thalia just sat there which wasn't surprising.

Once everything was ready, we all sat down at the table.  
>"Thanks for helping, Thals," Jason told his sister sarcastically.<br>"You're welcome. _Somebody_ had to make sure everything was done correctly," Thalia retorted. Annabeth gave her a strange look and tilted her head to the side.  
>"That's my job," Annabeth pointed out to Thalia.<p>

"Can we just eat?" Thalia complained. Without waiting for anyone to reply, she stuffed a pancake in her mouth.

I shrugged my shoulders and started eating along with everyone else.

"These pancakes are delicious," Piper said, sighing with pleasure.

"I think I've gone to pancake heaven," Calypso announced, smiling.

"I don't know. I'm kinda reluctant of trying these because they're blue." Annabeth had a pancake on her plate and she kept poking on it with her fork.  
>I rolled my eyes.<br>"Do you love me Wise Girl?" I asked her, earnestly.  
>"Yes bu-"<br>"Do you trust me?"  
>"Yes bu-"<br>"Then eat the dang pancake!" I commanded. She glared at me and took a small bite out of her pancake.

I saw her eyes go from a glare to a dreamy look as she chewed and swallowed the pancake. The next minute, she started scarfing down the rest of her pancake.

"This is THE best pancake I have _ever _tasted," she spluttered. I smirked at her.

"See?" I asked her still smirking, "Just don't eat too much or else Disneyland will suck for you."  
>"Mhmm," she said, still stuffing her face pancake after pancake.<br>"I'll bring the Pepto just in case," Piper offered, smiling.

"We might need two," Calypso added, eyeing Annabeth.

"Shut up," Annabeth told them.

They smiled.

"You love us," they chorused, happily.

"Yeah, yeah," Annabeth muttered.

I suddenly noticed something.  
>"Hey, Annabeth stand up for a sec," I said to her.<p>

She stood up, weirdly.  
>"What?" she asked me, crossing her arms.<br>I gave her a once-over and can I just say that she looked stunning?  
>"You're wearing a dress! A- an- and makeup!" I stuttered.<br>"So, Seaweed Brain?" She glared at me.

"That's not what I meant to say," I stammered, "You look gorgeous."

Annabeth blushed. "Oh."  
>"Aww," Piper and Calypso chorused.<p>

Leo looked at Calypso and almost choked on his food.  
>"Calypso. You're wearing a <em>skirt<em>?" He squeaked. She glared at him.

"Maybe," she sniffed.

"You look greeatt," he said. I swear I saw drool come out of his mouth.

"Piper you look amazing as always," Jason complimented his girlfriend.  
>"Aw thanks Sparky," she thanked him.<p>

Thalia just grunted at all of the sappy comments and I could tell there was something wrong.

Changing the subject… Now.

"Everyone done?" I asked earnestly.

"Mhmm," they said in unison.

"Okay let's go!" I hollered as I ran outside. The cool air touched my skin and I realized I forgot a jacket. I rushed back in.

"Percy, we have time! We need to do the dishes!" Annabeth nagged, "It's only 6:40!"  
>"Fine," I grumbled as I walked upstairs to grab a jacket.<p>

**OOOOooooooooooOoooOOOooooOOoooOooo**

Piper's POV

I closed the door behind me. According to Percy, we're going to Disneyland.

Disneyland sounds fun to me, I guess. I don't have anything wrong with it.

I walked into the closet and decided on a pair of white jeans and a red and white polka dot tanktop. I brushed my teeth and washed my face in the bathroom. I grabbed my three Minnie Mouse ears and knocked on Annabeth's door.

"Who is it?" she asked through the door.  
>"Piper," I responded.<p>

"Come in!" she beckoned. I opened the door and stepped inside.

I looked at Annabeth and I raised my eyebrows.  
>"Trying to impress Percy?" I asked her.<p>

"Um no…" she muttered, blushing.

She was wearing a cute red and white polka dot dress that went up to her mid-thigh. It had a small hole in the back, revealing a section of her back. Her hair was half up with a red bow in her blonde hair.  
>She was wearing jewlery too. Weird. Her usually bare ears had little dangly Mickey mouse earrings, her neck was outlined with a cute diamond necklace, and a gold bracelet that said <em>Annabeth <em>on it.

"You need help with your makeup?" I asked her as I saw her struggle with curling her eyelashes.

"Yes please," she told me. I took the eyelash curler from her hand and carefully curled them for her. Then, I applied a bit of mascara and then blush on her cheeks. I applied a goldish brown eyeshadow over her eye and put a tad bit of lip gloss on her lips to make them look bigger.

I admired my work and pulled her in front of the mirror.  
>"Perfect," I approved, nodding, "It's a natural look too."<p>

"It's great Piper. Thanks!" Annabeth said, smiling.

"No problem!" I smiled back. I tossed her one of my Minnie Mouse ears and left the room.

I then went up to Calypso's door and knocked.  
>"Come in if you aren't Leo!" was the phrase I heard from behind the door. I shook my head with disbelief. I opened the door and Calypso was also cutely dressed too.<br>Hmm… maybe I should change. Nah.

Calypso was wearing a black skater skirt and a red crop top with red high top Converse. Her hair was straightened and her makeup was already done.  
>"You look great Calypso," I complimented her, "Do you want one of these?" I showed her the ears.<br>"Thanks and sure," she said. I handed it to her and glided out the door.  
>Hmm… Thalia's door?<br>"Hey Thals can I come in?" I asked her from outside her door.  
>"Yeah," she said from inside. I sighed in relief when I saw what she was wearing.<p>

Black jeans, a red sweatshirt with Mickey mouse on it (I'm as surprised as you are), and black converse.

"You look nice, Thals!" I praised her.

"Thanks I guess," she said, shrugging off my compliment.

"Well, do you want these Minnie Mouse ears?" I asked her cautiously.  
>"I guess," she said.<p>

"Really?!" I asked, astonished. She gave me a strange look. Which I probably deserved.

"Yeah…" Thalia said puzzled.  
>"Cool!" I threw her the ears and ran to my room to get my own.<br>"Mmm… something smells good!" I heard Calypso say. I walked outside and saw the girls. We tromped downstairs.

"Did Percy get food at Ihop?" Annabeth joked.

I smiled. This might be a fun day after all.

**I haven't done any cliffies in awhile... Maybe I should start some hehe. Here are the questions for today!**

**Questions:**

**1. What does Percy do to wake everyone up?**

**2. What unique feature did Percy's pancake have?  
>3. What shocked Piper about the rest of the girls?<strong>

**Answer 'em in the reviews if you want! Also tell me how you feel about the story overall! I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
>~thefanfictionlibrary<strong>


	35. The Creep

**Hey everyone! Okay so this chapter has a BUNCH of Caleo in it and Percabeth is next I think. I'm sorry but maintaining more than three ships is kinda hard sooo... yeah. Anyways, this also has a cliffy. Sorta. Here we go!**

Calypso's POV

I have to admit that wearing a skirt was partly because I wanted to impress Leo. Annabeth did the same but for Percy.

Unfortunately for us, we didn't check the weather that day and for Southern Californians, it was considered _freezing _at 50 degrees. Luckily, it started to warm down later on.

"Hey look we're almost there!" Percy said excitedly as he jumped in his seat. Argus, the limo driver, said- well, more like grunted- that he would take us there.

"Calm down, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth scolded him with a smile. She put her hand on Percy's shoulder and rubbed it.

"But I haven't been to Disneyland in a month!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth dropped her hand and glared at Percy. Piper, Thalia, and I did the exact same thing.

He looked at our faces one by one and sighed heavily.  
>"What did I do this time?"<p>

"The last time I went to Disneyland was last _year_," Piper muttered.

"The last time _I_ went to Disneyland was _two _years ago," Annabeth informed us.

"Three years," Thalia coughed.

I looked down and blushed.

"You okay Caly?" Annabeth asked me gently. I looked up quickly.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, "I've just never _been_ to Disneyland before. My dad…" Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso nodded sympathetically.

"WHAT?! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO DISNEYLAND?!" Percy screamed. Annabeth, who was sitting right next to him, clapped her hands to her ears.

I looked at him, startled by his outburst.

"Um yeah?"

Leo smoothly glided his arm into mine.

"_I _am gonna be your personal tour guide, Ms. Titan," Leo announced.

"Thanks, Leo," I said with a small smile.  
>Percy still sat there in shock.<p>

"We have to get her the '1st Day!' sticker," Percy declared in a serious tone.

Annabeth laughed but was quickly hushed by Percy's glaring stare.  
>"Absolutely," Annabeth nodded frantically trying hard not to laugh.<p>

"Kids we're here," Argus grunted. We felt the limo lurch to a stop.

"YES." Percy pumped his fist and ran out of the car. We followed after him. We seemed to be in some sort of VIP area. I guess Percy got us in here because of him being in a famous band and all.

"You must be the demigods. Here are your special passes," a man around 18 years old told us as he approached us. He handed us each a pass with a Disney character on it.

Mine had Rapunzel from Tangled.  
>Annabeth had Jane from Tarzan.<p>

Piper had Mulan.

Thalia had Lady Kluck from Robin Hood.  
>Leo's had Fix-it Felix from Wreck it Ralph.<p>

Percy's had Nemo from Finding Nemo. Jason had Peter Pan.

And Nico had Jack from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Those seemed strangely accurate…

"These passes will get you discounts for practically all the food, drinks, products, and things like that," he said, "Enjoy the rest of your day!" He walked off.

"Wait!" Percy called out. The man turned around.

"Yes?"

"It's my friend's first time here. Can she have a sticker?" Percy asked him kindly as he gently pushed me forward.

"Sure," he said as he took at a round sticker that said '1st Day!' with Mickey Mouse and his friends on it, and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I thanked him politely. I peeled the sticker off and placed it on my shirt.

"Let's go!" Percy shouted excitedly as he dashed off.

"Wait up!" we all yelled as we chased after him. We arrived at a check-in station and lined up. Annabeth went up to the guy and showed him her bag. I copied her and exited along with everyone else.

"Over there!" Piper squealed as she pointed to the entrance of Disneyland. Thankfully, it was Monday so most people were in school.

Piper grabbed my hand and Annabeth's hand and dragged us to the entrance. We showed them our passes and went inside.

"Woah," I breathed as I took in the pretty sights. There was a train station and flowers that were growing with Mickey's head embedded in it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Percy sighed next to me. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy grabbed her hand and started swinging it. Annabeth gave him a small smile.

Leo grabbed my hand and started singing loudly.

(Leo- _italics_, Calypso- **bold**)

_I can show you the world_

He grinned at me foolishly and continued to sing as I pushed him jokingly. Other people started to look at us and came closer to us.

_Shining, shimmering, splendid _

_Tell me princess_

_now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over sideways and under _

_On a magic carpet ride_

As he was singing, he let go of my hand to show his expressions with his hands. I giggled softly.

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go <em>

_Or say we're only dreaming_

He looked expectantly at me and I took a deep breath. Everyone around us was watching and there was a circle around me and Leo.

**A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling **

**Through an endless diamond sky**

**A whole new world**

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

**A hundred thousand things to see**

_Hold your breath it gets better_

**I'm like a shooting star  
>I've come so far<br>I can't go back to where I used to be**

_A whole new world_

**Every turn a surprise **

_With new horizons to pursue_

**Every moment gets better**

_**I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

I slipped my hand into his and he gripped it even tighter.

_A whole new world_

**A whole new world**

_That's where we'll be_

**That's where we'll be**

_A thrilling place_

**A wondrous place**

_**For you and me**_

We ended with our hands together and my eyes gazing into his.

A roar of approval and clapping sounded. I quickly looked around and saw that pretty much everyone near the entrance of the park were watching us and alongside that, _liked _us.

I felt a huge smile on my face as I pulled Leo over to our friends. The girls squeezed me and started telling me how cool we sounded and the boys clapped Leo on the back.

"THOSE ARE THE DEMIGODS!" we heard a girl shriek.

"OH MY GODS!"  
>A mob of young teenage girls crashed into our group and the next thing you know, we're signing arms, shirts, foreheads, and other crazy things.<br>An hour later, we were free to go wherever we want. We headed off for the Main Square. We walked down the little walkway and admired all the shops. I couldn't stop gaping at how well put together Disneyland was. It was stunning.

"Where should we go first?" Annabeth asked. Percy, who was right next to her holding her hand, got all excited and told us that we _had _to check out the Finding Nemo ride.

"Finding Nemo it is!" Jason informed us. I think everyone was now officially in that Disneyland mood.

I slipped my arm through Leo's and we followed Percy and Annabeth. Jason, Piper, Thalia, and Nico were right behind them.

We were a little behind everyone else.

I casually leaned my head and Leo's shoulder and we continued to walk.

"So does that mean you like me now?" Leo asked me after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I don't know," I teased even though I fully knew the answer.

"C'mon! I just sang you a song and everything!" Leo complained. I laughed into his shoulder.  
>"I'm kidding," I reassured Leo.<p>

"Whew! I honestly don't know what else I could've done to impress you!" Leo joked.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! HURRY UP!" I heard a voice yell. I looked up and saw Thalia yelling at us from the line. Everyone else was smirking at us and random people looked at us weirdly. I blushed and quickly walked over to the line with Leo right behind me.

"Thalia!" I scolded her. She just shrugged.  
>"Someone had to tell you to hurry up."<br>"I have an idea," Piper chirped, probably trying to ease the tension. We all turned to her expectantly.

"How about we sing a song every time we're in line for something? To make it go by quicker?" Piper suggested happily.  
>Percy looked up at her with amazement.<p>

"_That _is a really good idea," Percy complimented her.

"Why thank you," Piper replied with a smile.

"What song should we do first?" Annabeth questioned. Percy tapped his chin with his finger and within five seconds, his eyes shone with excitement.

"How about Hakuna Matata?" he suggested excitedly.

Yes! One of my favorite Disney songs!  
>"Ooh! Yes!" I squealed, clapping my hands with excitement. The boys stared at me weirdly.<p>

"I'm still a girl! Gods, give me a break," I snapped.

"That's what I've been saying!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Same here," Piper and Annabeth agreed.

The boys put up their hands in defense.

"My bad."  
>"Sorry."<br>"Oops."  
>"Got it."<br>Jason straightened up.

"Hakuna Matata sounds good," he agreed.

"Okay, Thalia do beat. Jason, Nico, and I, sound effects. Leo, you're Zazu. Calypso, do Nala. Percy, do Simba. Pipes, you have harmony. Ready?" Annabeth commanded. Everyone nodded.

"Thalia go for it," Annabeth addressed. Thalia nodded in understanding.

"One, two, three, four," she whispered.

Annabeth started off with the _ba da ba ba ba ba da da da, ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba ba _while Jason and Nico did the bass notes and Thalia outlined the beat by clapping her hands. All eyes were on us.

(Percy- _italicized_, Leo- **bold**, Calypso and Piper- underlined)

_I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies beware_

**Well, I've never seen a king of beasts**

**With quite so little hair**

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my roar_

**Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing**

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

**You've rather a long way to go**

**Young master, if you think**

_No one saying, "Do this"_

**Now when I said that, I**

No one saying, "Be there"

**What I meant was**

_No one saying, "Stop that"_

**Look, what you don't realize**

_No one saying, "See here"_

**Now see here**

_Free to run around all day_

**Well, that's definitely out**

_Free to do it all my way_

**I think it's time that you and I**

**Arranged a heart to heart**

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

**If this is where the monarchy is headed**

**Count me out**

**Out of service, out of Africa**

**I wouldn't hang about**

**This child is getting wildly out of wing**

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standing in the spotlight_

**Not yet**

Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

With that, we all ended and we found ourselves at the beginning of the line with pretty much everyone in the lines clapping and whistling with approval. We thanked them for being so kind and hopped into the submarine. We all started talking about how the other was really good at such and such and etc. We carefully took our seats in front of the small circular windows and waited for the ride to start.

"Hey," a boy said from next to me. I turned to my right. A guy around my age stared at me. I couldn't really see his face because it was dark.

"Hi," I responded politely. He smiled.

"You're a really good singer," he complimented me. He scooted closer to me. Alarmed, I shifted closer to Leo who seemed too obsessed with the bubbles to notice.

"Aw that's sweet of you. Thanks," I said, cautiously.

"No problem. You're really pretty too," he marveled. He slid a little bit closer to me.

I nervously laughed.

"Hey, look the ride is starting!" I pointed out quickly. I swiftly just stared at the window in front of me and clung onto Leo's arm.  
>He chuckled.<p>

"Are you scared of the dark, Caly?"

"Umm… yes! Yes, I am," I lied as I scooted closer to him and held on tightly. The creep was still there, eyeing me as I think he pretended to pay attention to the ride.  
>"Okay, just… don't cut off my circulation- please," he winced. I quickly loosened my grip and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt… safe.<p>

The ride went on and on. I laughed and smiled at cute little Nemo and Marlin and Dory's humor.

Once the ride ended, the hatch opened and we flooded outside the hatch of the submarine. We stood right outside the exit door.

"Well, that was fun," Nico commented, "I just love watching fish and sharks talk."  
>"I thought it was cute," Piper cooed.<p>

"It would've been more fun if Wise Girl over here wasn't scared of the dark," Percy grumbled as he pointed to Annabeth who was attached to his hand and arm. Everyone laughed except for Annabeth.

"I'm not afraid of the dark Percy! I just thought there might be _spiders_." When she said _spiders_, she shivered.

"Well, Calypso over here is also afraid of the dark," Leo told everyone, "She was glued to my arm too."

I froze.

"Wait. Calypso isn't afra-" Thalia began.

"Yes I am!" I interrupted her quickly and gave her a pointed look. She rolled her eyes and looked over my shoulder.

"Hey some dude is coming this way," Thalia remarked. I gulped.

_Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him._

"Hey," the creep said to me, "I didn't get your name." I slowly turned around to face him.

I gasped in shock and he looked as shocked as I did.

"You- I. Eddie?! Er- Odysseus?!"

So basically, this guy was my crush for like FOREVER. We were best friends and always hung out but then… he started dating this girl named Penelope. I knew it would never work after I realized they had such a committed relationship. I left it alone but we were still close friends.

"Calypso?"

"Oh I haven't seen you in forever!" I squealed as I squeezed him in a tight hug.

Someone cleared their throat. I let go and turned around.

"Guys, this is Eddie. Well, everyone called him Odysseus back in my old neighborhood," I introduced.

**Odysseus is here! I honestly didn't know what his modern name would be xD Okay here are today's questions! Put them in the reviews!**

**Questions:**

**1. On their Disneyland passes, list why you think the PJO characters got the Disney characters that they got.  
>In simpler terms, why do you think Annabeth got Jane from Tarzan and so on and so forth?<strong>

**2. What song does Leo sing with Calypso and what movie is it from?**

**3. What does Leo think Calypso is afraid of?**

**4. What is Annabeth ****_really_**** afraid of?**

**5. Who is Calypso's creep?**

**Review, review, review! Not only the answers to the questions but also advice and such for this story!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


End file.
